An Unexpected Surprise 2: Rise From the Ashes
by TMNTTLK lover
Summary: sequel to my Unexpected Surprise: Rewritten story. Kiara and Kovu are now King and Queen and have a new son. But when an old enemy returns will they be able to handle it? Or will they fall? Read more to find out.
1. New Life

**A/n All righty then as promised here's the sequel to my Unexpected Surprise: Rewritten. And for those of you who've read my other sequel this one is going to be completely different. A special shout out to WTF123 for the ideas. And as always I don't own The Lion King or its characters. They are Disney's. But any other character I do own and they are not to be use without my permission. Enjoy ch 1.**

 **An Unexpected Surprise 2: Rise From the Ashes**

 **Ch 1 New Life**

It had been nearly a year since Kiara's return. During this time she and her mate, Kovu had been blessed with a son named Chaka. Kiara's parents, Simba and Nala decided to hand the throne to Kiara and Kovu since they had a child now. Although the young couple was nervous they knew they would have help form Kiara's younger brother, Kali and Kopa and their mates Cala and Jasiri. But as it turned out the two younger Princes were not able to help as much as they would like to have. Two weeks ago Jasiri and had given birth to a daughter, who her and Kali named Furaha. Furaha had her mother's rusty brown coat and her father's blue eyes. Kopa and Cala were also expecting a cub any day now. Well make that any minute now. Earlier that day Cala had gone into labor and Kopa was outside the birthing cave pacing with his family waiting with him. Kiara, Nala and Cala's twin sister mother, Hera were all in the cave helping the golden brown lioness through the labor. Just then Kali approached his brother along with Simba. "Hey there bro nervous?" Kali asked with a smile as he sat beside his creamy coated brother.

"I feel like I'm gonna explode Kal'," Kopa said as he got up and began to pace. "I mean who knew it took so long for a cub to be born?"

"Oh Kop'," Kali said with a laugh. "Don't you remember when Furaha was born? It took almost all day for her to be born."

"Son I know it's hard," Simba said putting his paw on his youngest son's shoulder.

"No Dad you don't know how hard this is," Kopa said roughly pulling away and pacing again.

"Son I've been where you are," Simba said. "I remember when Kiara was born. I was a nervous wreak. But everything turned out fine. Just like everything turned out fine when Chaka was born and when Furaha was born. Trust me son Cala and your cub will be just fine."

"I hope you're right Dad," Kopa muttered. Just then Kovu came on the scene. When he saw his creamy coated brother-in-law the brown lion gave him a smile. But before Kovu could say anything Chaka came racing on the scene along with his friends, Safara and Colo. Safara was Vitani's daughter and she had a sandy brown coat and blue eyes. She was four months old. Colo was Jasiri's twin brother, Leo and his mate Hera's three month old son. He had his father's light brown coat and his mother's dark green eyes. Even though Chaka was six months old he didn't mind hanging out with his cousin and her friend. But the cubs' fun was short live when Kovu put a paw on his son's tail, stopping him dead in his tracks.

"Ah Dad why'd you do that?" Chaka asked, his voice almost a whine.

"I don't want you cubs making so much noise," Kovu said. "This is the nursery cave and I happen to know Jasiri has just gotten Furaha to sleep so keep it down."

"But Uncle Kovu we were having fun," Safara protested.

"Safara don't argue with your Uncle," Vitani said emerging from the birthing cave. When Kopa saw the tan lioness he stopped pacing and stared at her. "Sorry Kopa nothing yet," Vitani said. Kopa let out a grunt and went back to his pacing. "Come on Safara its time for your bath anyways," Vitani said scooping her daughter up and carrying her away.

"Ugh this waiting is killing me!" Kopa exclaimed.

"Said every lion who has had a cub," Kovu said. This earned chuckles from Simba and Kali and a glare from Kopa. Chaka and Colo just stared both cubs confused as to what was going on. "Sorry kid," Kovu said with a grin.

"Glad you're getting so much amusement out of this," Kopa grumbled. Kovu opened his mouth to say something when Nala and Kiara emerged from the birthing cave. "Mom Kiara," Kopa said running up to his mother and sister. "What's going on?" he continued. "Is Cala ok? Is the cub here? What.."

"My goodness Kopa slow down honey," Nala said with a smile. "Cala is just fine. And so is your cub."

"The cub's here?!" Kopa said, almost shouting.

"Yes," Kiara said with a smile of her own. "Congratulations little brother you have a son."

"It's a boy?" Kopa asked. Kiara and Nala both nodded and Kopa's amber eyes went wide. "It's a boy!" he cried out. "I have a son!" With that Kopa embraced Nala and Kiara. Then he ran over to Simba and Kali and embraced them as well.

"I'm so happy for you son," Simba said with a smile.

"Yeah same here bro," Kali said.

"Thanks guys," Kopa said, the smile never leaving his face. "C'mon lets go see them." With that the Royal Family went inside the cave to see the newest Prince.

TLKTLKTLK

As Kopa and his family entered the cave everyone stayed back so Kopa could see his son. Cala was laying in the middle of the cave holding a golden brown cub in her paws. When she saw Kopa her light green eyes lit up and she smiled big at him. Kopa gave his mate a loving nuzzle and whispered, "I'm so proud of you."

"Isn't he perfect?" Cala whispered, giving her son's head a lick.

"That he is," Kopa said, giving his son a nuzzle. "Hello there my little one. I'm your Daddy." Just then the rest of the group joined Kopa and Cala. "Meet the newest member of the family," Kopa said. "Kion."

"I love the name," Kiara said, bending down and giving her nephew a nuzzle. "And I love you already Kion," she cooed.

"He's a very handsome boy," Simba said also giving Kion a nuzzle.

"My feelings exactly," Kali said giving Kion a lick. When Kion felt his uncle's touch he sniffed the air and wrapped his paws around Kali's muzzle. "Hey I think the kid likes me," the golden Prince said with a grin.

"Can you really blame him?" Jasiri said from her place next to Cala. Jasiri was holding a sleeping Furaha in her paws. Kali smiled at his mate and layed down beside her and pulled his daughter close.

"I think my new nephew is a hit," Hera said with a smile.

"Can I see my new cousin?" Chaka asked.

"Sure you can buddy," Kopa said. With that Chaka bounded up and sat beside Cala with his paws on her foreleg.

"He's so little," Chaka whispered.

"You were that little once too," Kiara said putting her paw around her son. Chaka didn't respond. Instead the little brown cub gently nuzzled his new cousin, who purred in response.

"What's so special about him anyways?" Colo asked.

"Yeah," another cub said. "It's not like he's the heir or anything."

"Ah you're just jealous Kuoko," Safara said coming onto the scene.

"I am not," Kuoko said, her light brown eyes flashing with anger. "I just don't get why everyone's fussing all over him."

"Yeah me either," Colo said.

"Because he's new," Safara said. "All new cubs get fussed over. Furaha did when she was born. And you did too Colo. And so did you Kuoko."

"How do you know?" Kuoko asked.

"Because I remember," Safara said, rolling her blue eyes at the dusty orange cub. "I'm older than you two remember?"

"Yeah by a month," Kuoko said.

"C'mon Kuoko lets get away from her," Colo said, narrowing his green eyes at Safara. "She's getting on my nerves." With that the light brown cub and his dusty orange friend left, leaving Safara by herself. But the sandy brown cub wasn't alone for long. She was soon joined by a cub with black coat and dark red eyes. This was Safara's adoptive brother, Nash. He had been taken in by Vitani about a month ago when he was found abandoned and half dead. He couldn't remember much about where he came from. The only thing he knew was his name and that he was five months old.

"Hey there Saf' what cha doin'?" Nash said, sitting beside his sister.

"Nothin'," Safara said with a grunt. "Colo and Kuoko were pestering me again."

"Ah who cares?" Nash said waving his paw. "There a couple a babies anyways"

"Tell me about it," Safara muttered. Just then Vitani approached her children looking none to happy.

"Safara have you been being mean to Colo and Kuoko again?" the tan lioness asked.

"No Mom I haven't," Safara said, surprised at her mother's accusation.

"Well Hera and Yoki just told me that their cubs told them you were bulling them," Vitani stated.

"I wasn't!" Safara shouted.

"Young lioness you watch you're tone!" Vitani said sharply. "Now I've warned you what would happen if you continued to bother the younger cubs."

"Bu Mom I didn't..." Safara began.

"I don't want to hear any excuses Safara!" Vitani scolded.

"But Mom she really didn't do anything," Nash said. "Colo and Kuoko were bothering her."

"Did you see that Nash?" Vitani asked, looking at her son.

"Well no," Nash admitted. "But.."

"So then you can't verify what really happened can you?" Vitani asked. Nash merely shook his head.

"So you're just going to assume the worst about me?!" Safara shouted, outraged at her mother's attitude.

"Safara you will not shout at me," Vitani said roughly. "Especially not it the nursery cave. Go to our cave and we'll discuss your punishment." Safara opened her mouth to protest but then thought better of it. Instead the sandy brown cub exited the cave, with her ears pinned to her head.

"Come Nash," Vitani said picking her son up by his scruff. "Bath time." With that Vitani carried her son away not knowing her daughter had not gone to the other cave. Instead she ran down the side of Priderock and out into the Pridelands not knowing the dangers she was about to face.

 **A/N Alrighty then chapter 1 complete. Reviews are always welcome.**


	2. Rumors

**A/N Thank you all for the reviews. Enjoy. FYI I used some of the names from The Lion Guard but I haven't seen the show and I've only seen the movie once so I'm sorry if they characters seam off. And see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Ch 2 Rumors**

Safara ran through the Pride Lands, tears going down her face. "How could my mother just assume the worst about me?" the sandy brown cub thought angrily. "Stupid Colo and Kuoko. This is all their fault." Just then Safara stopped to catch her breath. Looking around the four month old's blue eyes went wide when she realized that she had run straight into the Outlands. And she was pretty far into them. "Ah man," she mumbled. "This is so not my day. I'd better head back." Safara turned and began to walk back to Pride Rock. But before she could get very far she heard voices. Gasping Safara hid in a nearby log. Safara was to scared to peek out but she was able to hear what was being said.

"Man Janja I hate all this waiting," a voice said. Safara's eyes went wide. She could swear that voice sounded like a hyena. But she had thought the hyena had gotten chased off years ago, when King Simba came back.

"Hasila I swear if you don't stop complaining I'm gonna bit you tongue out," another voice said.

"Ah shut up Karaha," Hasila mumbled.

"Both of ya shut yer traps," a third voice snarled.

"Ah who asked you Chungu?" Hasila muttered.

"SHUT IT!" a voice roared. Suddenly it was deathly quiet. Safara held her breath so she wouldn't be heard. After a few minutes Safara heard the same voice speak. "Now then," the voice, who Safara assumed was Janja, continued. "Like I've explained MULTIPLE times we have to wait. There two major things we need to take care of before we attack."

"Well don't you think we should maybe work on getting them out of the way?" Karaha said.

"Look whose the leader here?" Janja snapped. After a minute of silence Janja said, "That's right me. Now shut up and come with me I'm meeting up with Mzingo. Come on Cheezi." With that Safara heard the hyenas walk away. But Safara was to terrified to move. So she sat there until sleep overcame her and she fell into a restless sleep.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile back at Pride Rock Vitani was pacing back and forth. The tan lioness was worried sick. When she had gone looking for her daughter she was surprised to find that she wasn't in the cave. Nash had gone looking for his sister along with Chaka but both cubs came back with nothing. Kovu had sent a search party out to find his niece but so far they came up with nothing. "Oh Kovu where could she be?" Vitani asked, tears in her blue eyes.

"We'll find her 'Tani," Kovu said, giving his sister a nuzzle. "I promise you we'll find her."

"I was so harsh on her," Vitani said with a sniffle. "I unjustly accused her of picking on Colo and Kuoko. They confessed the truth to me. Oh Kovu my daughter probably hates me."

"You're being to hard on yourself 'Tani," Kovu said. "Safara may be angry with you but I can almost guarantee you she doesn't hate you."

"I hope you're right," Vitani said softly. Just then Simba and Kali came in, having just returned from searching. "Please tell me you found her," Vitani said, running up to the father and son.

"Sorry 'Tani no luck," Kali said, his voice full of regret.

"We'll go out first thing tomorrow morning," Simba promised. "Right now its to dark to see anything."

"I'm so sorry 'Tani," Kiara said giving her sister-in-law a nuzzle. "I can't imagine how you must be feeling right now."

"I'm going to look for her," Vitani declared.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Kali said. "It's too dark out. You could get hurt."

"Kali Safara's only four months old," Vitani said. "She can't be out all night all alone. Anything could happen to her. You're a parent surly you can understand why I have to go."

"Not alone you're not," a voice said. Vitani turned and saw Leo and Hera standing there along with Kuoko's mother, Yoki. "If you're going then Leo's going with you," Hera declared.

"Me too," Yoki said. "After all if it wasn't for our cubs' lies then poor little Safara wouldn't have run off."

"Thank you Yoki," Vitani said, smiling at the dusty orange lioness. "And you too Leo. But.."

"No buts Vitani," Leo said. "We're coming with you and that's final. Hera can look after Colo and Kuoko." With that the three lions went out in search of Safara.

TLKTLKTLK

The next morning Safara awoke with a start, smacking her head on the top of the log she was still hidden in. "What the.." she muttered. Then her blue eyes went wide with shock as she realized that it was morning. "Oh no I'm really in for it now," she mumbled, as she slowly crawled out of the log. Looking around the sandy brown cub saw no one was near so she ran full force towards Pride Rock. The fear of getting in more trouble was on her mind but the fear of what hyenas could do was more important to Safara. She knew she had to tell Kovu and Kiara about the potential threat right away.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile back and Pride Rock Vitani, Yoki, and Leo had returned after searching all night for the missing Safara. They were met by Nash, Kiara, Kovu and Chaka, all of whom were hoping Safara had been found. "Anything?" Kovu asked.

"Nothing," Leo said, shaking his head sadly. Vitani lowered her head and let out a sob. Nash ran over to his mother and nuzzled her leg.

"It's gonna be ok Mom," the black coated cub said softly. "You'll see. It's.." But before Nash could continue Safara came running into the cave.

"Safara!" the group cried out, their eyes wide with surprise.

"Oh Safara!" Vitani cried out pulling her daughter close and nuzzling her. "You had me worried sick!"

"Safara where in the world were you?" Kiara asked, giving her niece a nuzzle.

"I..was..I..heard.." Safara panted.

"Whoa there honey just slow down," Kovu said gently.

"Safara why did you run off like that?" Kiara asked.

"I was mad," Safara admitted. "But that's not..."

"Oh honey I'm so sorry I yelled at you," Vitani said, giving her daughter a nuzzle.

"Mom is ok," Safara said. "But I.."

"It is not ok," Vitani said. "I accused you of something you didn't do without getting the facts first. I don't blame you in the slightest for being mad at me."

"Mom I'm not mad anymore," Safara said. "But there's something..."

"Honey I'm glad you're not mad," Vitani said. "But that still doesn't excuse you from running off like that and staying out all night and worrying us all to death."

"Yeah where were you anyways?" Chaka asked.

"I..I was in the Outlands," Safara admitted. "But I didn't.."

"Safara!" Vitani cried, her blue eyes wide. "I've told you a million times not to go near the Outlands. They're dangerous."

"But Mom I didn't mean to.." Safara began. But once again she was cut off by her mother.

"I don't care Safara!" Vitani cried out. "You knew my feelings about the Outlands and yet you chose to go there anyways."

"I didn't choose to go there!" Safara cried out.

"Don't you dare raise your voice to me young lioness," Vitani snapped.

"But you're not even letting me finish," Safara protested. Vitani opened her mouth to say something but instead Kovu spoke up.

"'Tani you should at least let her explain don't you think?" the brown coated King said.

"Ok fine," Vitani said. "Go ahead Safara. Explain why you went there."

"I wanted to get as far away from Pride Rock as I could," Safara explained. "The next thing I knew I was in the Outlands."

"Then why'd you stay?" Nash asked. "I'd of hightailed it out of there."

"I was going to," Safara said. "But I heard someone coming and I hid in a log. That's when I heard them."

"Heard who?" Kovu asked.

"The hyenas," Safara said softly.

"Hyenas?" Kovu said, his voice high.

"What's this about hyenas?" a voice said. The group turned and saw Simba standing there along with Kopa, Kali and Nala.

"Safara said she saw hyenas in the Outlands," Kiara explained to her father.

"I didn't see them Auntie," Safara said. "I heard them. And they were threatening to attack Pride Rock!"

"Safara honey there hasn't been a hyena seen here in years," Nala pointed out.

"Yes I saw to it personally that those scum left the Pride Lands," Simba said, his voice a low growl as he thought about the creatures that had helped his evil uncle murder his father and exile him when he was just a cub.

"Safara are you sure they were hyenas?" Kovu asked.

"Well not totally sure," Safara admitted.

"Why don't you tell us exactly what happened," Kovu suggested.

"Ok," Safara said. "Here goes." With that the sandy brown cub told the group exactly what she had heard the night before.

"Honey that doesn't sound like a direct threat to Pride Rock," Vitani said, after her daughter had finished.

"I agree," Leo said with a nod..

"Yes but I don't want to take any chances," Kovu declared. "I need to take action."

"Kovu don't you think we ought to get all the facts first?" Kiara asked. "I mean we don't want to unjustly accuse anyone of something like that. And we did put those new laws into affect for a reason." Kiara was referring to the new laws she and Kovu had made which would prevent any wrongful accusations without proof.

"Kiara's right," Simba declared. "I personally don't think it was hyenas but why take a chance. If you'd like I could go check it out."

"I'll go too," Kali volunteered.

"Same here," Kopa piped up.

"Thanks guys," Kovu said with a smile. "But I'm King so I should be the one to investigate."

"Then we'll come too," Kopa declared.

"Kopa you have a newborn to tend to," Kovu pointed out. "And so do you Kali."

"Then at least let me go with you," Simba said. "You may need help in case something is up."

"Thanks Simba," Kovu said with a smile. "I'd like the company." With that the two lions gave their mates nuzzles and headed off to the Outlands.

 **A/N well there you have it folks chapter 2 complete. Hope you all enjoyed it. Review please.**


	3. New Adventures

**A/N Thank you all for the reviews and alerts. E** **njoy and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Ch 3 New Adventures**

Later that day Kovu and Simba returned from the Outlands. The two lions had not seen anything out of the ordinary and reported as much to the rest of the group. "Safara are you sure you heard correctly?" Kovu asked, looking at his niece.

"Uncle Kovu I know what I heard," Safara said, irritated at constantly being questioned.

"Yeah but how can you be so sure it was hyenas?" Colo asked.

"Well maybe it wasn't hyenas," Safara said after a minute.

"Sweetie I think you were just upset and thought you heard hyenas," Vitani said putting her paw around her daughter.

"Yeah," Safara whispered, lowering her blue eyes. "Well maybe."

"Hey its nothin' to feel bad about," Chaka said, giving his cousin a comforting nuzzle.

"Yeah," Kuoko said with a smile. "We all make mistakes."

"Like you did when you and Colo lied and tried to get me in trouble?!" Safara growled, glaring at the dusty orange cub.

"Look I'm really sorry about that," Kuoko said.

"Yeah me too," Colo said, lowering his dark green eyes in shame. "We were really dumb to do that."

"Why did you guys lie anyways?" Nash asked.

"'Cause we were mad," Kuoko admitted. "Safara is always showing off and pointing out when we're wrong."

"Yeah," Colo chimed in. "Sounds pretty dumb huh?"

"It most certainly does young lion," Hera said, giving her son a look. "I'm very disappointed in you Colo."

"I'm really sorry Mom," Colo said, his voice low.

"Sorry isn't good enough Colo," Leo said. "You're going to have to be punished for this."

"Aw man," Colo mumbled.

"You're grounded mister," Hera said, roughly. "For a week. Now come along its time for your bath." With that Hera picked her son up by his scruff and carried him away.

"And don't think you're getting off easy either Kuoko," Yoki said, narrowing her dark brown eyes at her daughter. "You're grounded too. Now come its bath time for you too." With that Yoki picked up her daughter and carried her away.

"I'm really sorry about my son's behavior," Leo said, looking at Vitani.

"We can't always control our cubs' actions Leo," Vitani said, with a smile. "But he's getting his punishment and he did apologize to Safara so there's really no need to say anything more on the matter."

"Thank you Vitani," Leo said with a smile.

"Well I'm glad that's settled," Kovu said with a smile of his own. "But I think we'd better get ready. Kion's presentation will be starting soon." With that the group went to prepare for the newest Prince's presentation.

TLKTLKTLK

Later that morning Rafiki had arrived at Pride Rock for Kion's presentation. Even though Kion wasn't heir to the throne he was still a Prince and all royal cubs got a presentation. Only Kion wouldn't receive the juices on his head or the sand. That was only for the heir. Rafiki greeted Kovu and Kiara then he embraced Kopa and Cala. Rafiki took Kion from between Cala's paws and walked to the edge of Pride Rock. Then he held the golden brown cub high in the sky for all the animals to see. When the animals saw their newest Prince they all cheered and bowed to show their respect. Rafiki then handed Kion back to his mother and began to leave. But he was stopped by Kovu, who took the mandrill off to the side.

"Rafiki have you noticed anything strange lately?" the King asked.

"What do you mean by dat?" Rafiki asked.

"Safara said she heard hyenas talking," Kovu explained. "But Simba and I checked it out and found nothing. But you can't be to careful when it comes to those scum."

"Dat is vedy true," Rafiki said with a nod. "And I will keep you informed if I hear or see anyting."

"Thank you my friend," Kovu said with a smile.

"My pleasure," Rafiki said with a bow. "And now I must be on my way." With that the old monkey was gone.

"What was that about?" Kiara asked, coming onto the scene.

"I was just asking Rafiki to keep an eye out for hyenas," Kovu explained to his mate.

"Oh Kovu," Kiara said with a laugh. "You worry too much."

"I have to Kiara," Kovu declared. "I'm the King. If something goes wrong then its on me. You have no idea what kind of responsibilities I have."

"Oh really?" Kiara said, arching an eyebrow. "Kovu you're forgetting that I've been trained to be Queen since I was old enough to talk. I watched my father everyday. I saw how wore out he was when he came home. Trust me I know how stressful it can be."

"Its not just that," Kovu said. "Its also the responsibilities I have raising Chaka. I don't want anything to happen to him and I don't want to screw him up."

"Kovu," Kiara said, putting her head under her mate's chin. "You're a wonderful father to Chaka. He's happy, gets along well with the other cubs, and he's healthy. You're doing great with him. Just like you will with our other cub."

"What other cub?" Kovu asked, looking at his mate.

"The other cub I'm going to have in a couple of months," Kiara said with a grin.

"You're pregnant?" Kovu asked, his green eyes wide with shock. Kiara nodded and Kovu let out a cheer and pulled his mate close to him, licking her over and over.

"I take it you're happy about this?" Kiara asked with a giggle.

"Happy?" Kovu said pulling away. "Ki' I'm more than happy. I thrilled! We're going to have another cub."

"What's going on here?" Simba asked, coming onto the scene with Nala right behind him.

"Kiara and I are having another cub!" Kovu exclaimed, the smile never leaving his face.

"Oh that's wonderful news!" Nala cried, embracing her daughter and son-in-law. "Isn't it Simba?"

"Of course it is," Simba said giving his daughter a nuzzle. "That'll make four grandcubs. That's a lot of little ones."

"I think we can handle it," Kiara said with a grin. "But Chaka doesn't know so..."

"Know what?" Chaka asked, coming onto the scene along with Kali and Kopa.

"How would you feel about having a little brother or sister?" Kovu asked his son.

"That would be awesome!" Chaka declared his amber eyes lighting up.

"I'm glad to hear you say that honey," Kiara said putting her paw around her son. Because in a few months you're going to have one."

"Cool," Chaka said with a grin. "But Mom can I go with Grandpa and explore the Kingdom. He and Dad said they'd take me."

"Of course honey," Kiara said giving Chaka a nuzzle. "Have fun and be careful."

"We will Mom," Chaka said. With that the brown Prince was off with his father and grandfather right behind him.

"Hey sis congrats on the little one," Kali said, giving his sister a nuzzle.

"Yeah," Kopa chimed in. "Now Kion and Furaha will have a cousin that'll be almost their same age."

"I can't wait," Kiara said with a giggle. The rest of the day was spent talking about the upcoming birth.

TLKTLKTLK

Two months past and soon it was time for Kion and Furaha to venture out on their own. About a month ago Kiara had given birth to a daughter, who they named Leona. Leona had her grandfather's golden coat and her father's emerald green eyes. On this day Chaka was put in charge of his little cousins along with Safara. By now Chaka was seven months old and Safara was six months old. Colo and Kuoko were also joining the group much to the dislike of Safara. But the sandy brown cub knew she couldn't do much to stop them. Ever since the events of a couple months ago Safara really hadn't quite forgiven the pair for all the trouble they caused her. But her brother, Nash seamed to like them so Safara let it go. She was snapped out of her thoughts by Kail saying," Now Furaha I want you to mind Chaka and Safara and don't wander away from them."

"Yes Daddy," Furaha said with a smile.

"That goes for you too Kion," Cala said sternly. "You could easily get lost or hurt. So no funny business. Understand?"

"Yes Mom," Kion said, a bit annoyed that his mother just assumed he'd cause trouble.

"Now Cala I'm sure Kion won't get into any trouble," Kopa said, smiling down at his son. "Right Kion?"

"Right Dad," Kion said, returning his father's smile.

"That's my boy," Kopa said, giving his son a nuzzle. "Have fun. I love you son."

"I love you too Dad," Kion said. "I love you Mom." Kion nuzzled into his mother's front leg when he said that part.

"I love you so much my sweet Kion," Cala said, bending down a nuzzling her son. "But please do be careful."

"I will Mom," Kion said, with a smile. "I promise."

"Don't worry Aunt Cala I'll keep a good eye on him," Chaka said. "Him and Furaha both."

"Yeah we won't let anything happen to them," Safara promised.

"Can we go now?" Furaha asked impatiently. "Please?"

"Hold on now I haven't gotten my nuzzle yet," Jasiri said with a smile. With that Furaha ran over to her mother and nuzzled her. "I love you darling," Jasiri said, giving the top of her daughter's head a lick.

"I love you too Mom," Furaha said.

"So what am I chopped liver?" Kali asked, pretending to be hurt.

"I love you to Daddy," Furaha said, running over to her father and nuzzling him.

"I love you sweetheart," Kali said. "Be careful."

"I will Daddy," Furaha said. With that the rusty brown cub ran to join her cousins on their adventures.

"I hope she'll be ok," Jasiri said with a sigh as she watched her daughter leave.

"I hope Kion will be ok too," Cala said, with a sigh of her own.

"You two worry too much," Kovu said with a slight laugh.

"They're mothers its what we do," Hera chimed in.

"The cubs will be just fine," Kali said, trying to sound reassuring.

"If you like I could go and keep an eye on them," Simba offered.

"That would be great Dad," Kali said with a sigh.

"I'll come too," Nala offered. "I need some time away from Pride Rock anyways."

"Thanks Mom and Dad," Kopa said.

"Yeah it makes us feel better knowing you too will be with them," Cala said. Jasiri nodded in agreement. With that the golden coated lion and his creamy coated mate left to make sure their grandchildren would be alright.

"C'mon bro lets go for a walk," Kali said to Kopa. "It'll keep out minds occupied."

"Sounds good to me," Kopa agreed. "You ladies joining us?" He looked at Cala and Jasiri when he said this last part.

"No I'm going to wait for the cubs to come back," Jasiri declared.

"Same here," Cala put in. "But you boys have fun."

"You coming Kovu?" Kali asked, looking at his brother-in-law.

"I can't," Kovu said with a grunt. "I'm going to check on Kiara and Leona then I've got rounds to make."

"Ok see you all around," the twin Princes said. With that the brothers were gone. not knowing the dangers they were about to face.

 **A/N well there you have it folks chapter 3 complete. Hope you all enjoyed it. Review please.**


	4. Attack

**A/N Thank you all for your reviews. Without further ado** **here's ch 4 for ya and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Ch 4 Attack**

Kion and Furaha were looking around in amazement at the beauty that was the Pride Lands. "Wow," Kion whispered. "Everything is so cool."

"Yeah," Furaha said, her blue eyes wide with amazement. "Who knew the Pride Lands were so big?" Chaka and Safara laughed, amused by their younger cousins' excitement. Colo and Kuoko on the other hand were not so amused.

"Ah its not such a big deal," Colo said, rolling his dark green eyes.

"Yeah," Kuoko scoffed. "You two act like its the best thing ever. I've seen it a million times before."

"Well we haven't," Kion said, glaring at the older cub. "This is our first time out of the cave remember? So shut your trap." Even though Kion was only two months old compared to Kuoko's five months, the golden brown cub got right in her face. Kuoko backed up a step, surprised at Kion's fierceness.

"Ah shut up twerp," Colo said shoving Kion to the ground.

"Hey!" Furaha cried out. "Leave my cousin alone!"

"He's my cousin too so I'll shove him if I wanna!" Colo declared. With that Colo turned and shove the rusty brown cub to the ground.

"Hey!" Chaka shouted getting right in Colo's face. "Touch my cousins again and I'll rip you face off! Got it?!"

"I'm not afraid of you Chaka," Colo growled.

"Well you should be," Chaka growled back, his amber eyes flashing with anger.

"You're such a jerk Colo," Safara said, as she helped Kion and Furaha to their feet. "Picking on younger cubs."

"What's going on here?" a voice asked. The cubs turned and saw Simba and Nala standing there.

"Oh hi Grandpa and Grandma," Chaka said.

"Furaha honey why are you crying?" Nala asked, pulling her granddaughter towards her and nuzzling her.

"'Cause of him," Kion growled, wiping his own tears away as he pointed at Colo.

"Yeah Colo shoved Kion and Furaha to the ground Grandma," Chaka said.

"ANd he and Kuoko were being really mean to them before that," Safara chimed in.

"Is this true?" Simba asked, looking at Colo and Kuoko.

"Yeah so what?" Colo said, glaring at Simba. Simba blinked in surprise at Colo's tone.

"Colo," Kuoko hissed through clenched teeth. "You can't talk to King Simba like that."

"Why not?" Colo asked. "He's not the King anymore. He's not even our Grandfather. We don't have to listen to him." Kuoko groaned and put her paw over her face.

"I'm sorry King Simba," the dusty orange cub said. "Please don't punish me for Colo's disrespect."

"I won't Kuoko," Simba said. "And Colo's right. I'm not you grandfather. But I'm still an adult and as I do recall Colo you're parents told you that any adult is in charge when they're not here."

"Whatever," Colo mumbled, rolling his green eyes.

"My goodness such disrespect," Nala said, shocked at the young cub's attitude.

"You're not my grandmother," Colo snapped, whipping his head towards Nala.

"No but I am," a voice said. The group turned and saw Jasiri and Leo's mother, Tama, come onto the scene along with Yoki. "I heard the whole thing," Tama said. "And Colo I'm am appalled by your behavior. And I'm sure your parents will be quite interested to know how disrespectful you've been."

"But Grandma I..." Colo began.

"No but young lion," Tama said roughly. "You're coming home with me right now. Simba and Nala I apologize for my grandson's rudeness."

"I'm sure his parents will deal with him properly," Simba said. With that Tama picked up Colo and carried him back to Pride Rock.

"Kuoko you're coming with me too young lioness," Yoki said, narrowing her dark brown eyes at her daughter. "And I think a week's groundation is in order." With that Yoki picked up Kuoko and carried her away.

"Good," Safara muttered. "They get on my nerves."

"Do we have to go home Grandpa?" Kion asked, looking up at Simba.

"Of course not," Simba said rubbing the top of his grandson's head. "And I think Chaka and Safara have things in order. Don't you agree Nala?"

"Yes I do," Nala said with a nod. "I need to get back for the hunt anyways. You cubs just make sure you're back before sunset. Ok?"

"Yes Grandma," Chaka, Kion, and Furaha said.

"Yes Queen Nala," Safara said. With that the former King and Queen left leaving the four cubs alone.

"C'mon guys I wanna show you something really cool," Safara said. "Follow me." With that the sandy brown cub walked away with the other cubs right behind her.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kali and Kopa were enjoying their walk together. "This is just what I needed," Kopa said with a sigh.

"Same here bro," Kali said with a sigh of his own. Then the golden Prince noticed they were near the Outland border. "Hey Kop'," Kali said, looking at his twin. "Look where we are.

"Hey yeah we're near the Outlands," Kopa said, the sarcasm dripping. "Gosh Kal' I would have never known we were here if you hadn't pointed it out."

"Ok ok I get it Kopa," Kali said, rolling his blue eyes in annoyance. "I was just saying maybe we should check it out."

"I though Dad and Kovu already checked it out," Kopa said.

"They did," Kali replied.

"Then why would you want to check it out again?" Kopa asked. "That seams pretty dumb Kali."

"Ugh just forget it," Kali snapped, glaring at his brother. "I'll just go myself." With that the golden lion walked into the Outlands, grumbling to himself the whole time.

"Hey Kal' wait up," Kopa called running after his twin.

"You don't have to come Kopa," Kali said, still irritated at his creamy coated brother. "I can check things out just fine by myself."

"C'mon Kali don't be mad at me," Kopa said. "I didn't mean anything by it. Besides you can't go into the Outlands alone. Something could happen. Now lets go." With that the two brothers went about their way.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Safara, Chaka, Kion and Furaha were at the river that boarded the Outlands. Vitani had taken Safara and Nash here before because this was one of the few places she and her brothers could play without their mother, Zira interfering. Kovu and Kiara had also taken Chaka here because this was where they had spent their first day together. "Wow," Kion said, peering down into the water. "This is such a cool place."

"Kion be careful," Furaha said. "You don't know how to swim remember?"

"Yeah I know Furaha," Kion said, with a slight irritation to his voice. "I'm not dumb. I was just watching the fish swim." With that the golden brown Prince peered down again. But suddenly a black and white creature popped out of the trees. "Boo!" it shouted.

"Whoa!" Kion cried out. This caused him to lose his balance and fall into the river.

"Kion!" Furaha, Chaka, and Safara cried out. "I'm going in after him!" Chaka shouted. But before the brown Prince could do so suddenly they saw Kion being carried to the shore by a young hippo.

"Kion are you ok?!" Chaka cried out running over to his cousin, who was coughing up water.

"Yeah I'm fine," Kion said weakly. Then he turned towards the hippo and said, "Thank you for saving me."

"Ah no problem," the hippo said. Just then the black and white creature came running up to Kion.

"Hey you ok?" he asked.

"You idiot!" Kion growled. "You almost made me drown!"

"I'm sorry," the creature said, lowering his eyes in shame.

"If it wasn't for him I would have drowned!" Kion snapped, still angry. Just then the group heard a voice call out, "Bunga! Bunga!" The group saw Simba's good friends, Timon and Pumbaa coming onto the scene.

"Bunga there you are," Timon said, approaching Bunga. Then he saw the angry looks on the cubs faces. "Bunga what did you do?" Timon asked.

"He made me fall into the river!" Kion shouted. "I almost drowned because of him!"

"I didn't mean to make him fall Uncle Timon," Bunga protested. "Honest. I was just playing a joke."

"Sounds to me like it was an accident," Timon said.

"Yeah I guess so," Kion muttered.

"Hey c'mon don't be mad," Bunga said, with a smile. "I really am sorry."

"Its ok," Kion said with a sigh. "Just watch it next time." Then he turned towards the hippo and said, "My name's Kion. What's yours?"

"I'm Beshte," the hippo replied. "Its very nice to meet you Kion. And you too Bunga."

"Same here Beshte," Bunga said with a grin.

"And these are my cousins Furaha and Chaka," Kion said. "And our friend Safara."

"And these are my uncles, Timon and Pumbaa," Bunga said.

"Yeah we already know them," Chaka said. Then he turned to Timon and Pumbaa and said, "Uncles?"

"Adoptive uncles," Timon said.

"No duh," Chaka said rolling his amber eyes. "But how.." Just then the group heard roars and the sounds of arguing. "That sounds like Uncle Kali and Uncle Kopa!" Chaka shouted, his amber eyes wide.

"Dad and Uncle Kali are in trouble!" Kion shouted. "I'm going to help them!" With that the golden brown cub ran towards the sounds of fighting.

"Kion no! Stop!" Chaka shouted, running after his cousin. "Furaha stay here with Safara! I've gotta stop Kion before he gets killed!" With that Chaka ran full force towards the Outlands.

"C'mon Furaha we're going to get help," Safara said. "Timon can you and Pumbaa see if you can find Uncle Kovu? I think he's doing his rounds."

"On it," Timon said jumping on Pumbaa's head. "Bunga you go home and stay there. Got it?"

"Right Uncle Timon," Bunga said as he ran back to his home as the rest of the group went their separate ways.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kali and Kopa had indeed run into some trouble. Namely Janja and his clan. "Well well well just the two we've been looking for," Janja growled. "Looks like our prizes have been handed right to us."

"Yeah," Karaha said, her black eyes gleaming. "Luckily we've got ourselves two really stupid lions here." With that Janja and his clan let out cackles and advanced on the two Princes.

"The only dumb one around here are you!" Kali growled.

"Yeah," Kopa put in. "If you attack us it'll be war. Our sister is the Queen and she'll personally see to it that the lot of you are put to death."

"Oooh we're sooo scared," Janja said mockingly.

"Yeah," Chungu said. "Not."

"Get them," Janja commanded. With that the hyenas, which totaled about twenty advanced on Kali and Kopa, out for the kill.

 **A/N Well there you have it folks ch 4 complete. Did you all enjoy it? I hope the answer is yes. Review please.**


	5. Questionable Actions

**A/N:** **Here's ch 5 for ya and as usual see ch 1 for disclaimer. Thank you all for the reviews and enjoy.**

 **Ch 5 Questionable Actions**

Safara and Furaha were running full force towards Pride Rock. When the two lioness cubs got there they ran into Kiara, who was emerging from the nursery cave with Leona right behind her. "Aunt Kiara!" Safara and Furaha cried out running over to the golden brown Queen.

"Where's Uncle Kovu?" Safara asked, panting for breath.

"He went out on his rounds," Kiara said. "What's wrong?"

"Daddy and Uncle Kopa are in trouble!" Furaha cried out, tears going down her face.

"What?!" Kiara cried out, her amber eyes wide with fear.

"What's going on?" Jasiri said coming onto the scene with Cala and Hera right behind her.

"Mommy Daddy and Uncle Kopa are in trouble!" Furaha cried out running over to Jasiri and nuzzling her leg.

"What happened?" Kiara asked, looking at her two nieces.

"Here's what happened Auntie," Safara said. With that the sandy brown cub explained to her aunt what exactly happened.

"And where's Kion?" Cala asked, looking around for her son.

"He ran into the Outlands thinking he could help," Safara explained. "And Chaka ran after him."

"What?!" Cala and Kiara cried out. "Oh Kings above my baby!" Cala cried out. "He'll be killed!"

"Not if I can help it," Kiara declared. "Can you guys watch Leona? I'm going to save the boys."

"I'm going to," Cala declared. Kiara opened her mouth to respond but Cala help up her paw. "It's my son and my mate that are in danger Kiara," Cala said, her dark green eyes determined. "I'm going no matter what."

"Me and Hera will watch the cubs," Jasiri offered. Kiara nodded and gave Leona a nuzzle.

"Be good for your aunts honey," she said.

"I will Mommy," Leona said. "Have fun on your trip." Kiara smiled at her daughter's innocence. At just four weeks old Leona was too young to fully understand what was going on. With that Kiara and Cala were off hoping they wouldn't be to late to save the others.

TLKTLKTLK

Kali and Kopa got into a fighting stance both brothers fully prepared to fight to the end. But they knew they didn't have much of a chance against so many hyenas without help. Chungu lunged first and he along with two other hyenas tackled Kali to the ground. Kopa went to help his brother but he was tacked by Cheezi and Hasila. The creamy Prince kicked the two hyenas off of him and swiped their faces. Looking over Kopa saw the Kali had succeed in knocking the hyenas off of him as well. But Kopa could see the Kali was hurt. The golden Prince had gashes on his side that were bleeding pretty heavily. Before Kopa could even think Hasila jumped on his back biting down hard. Kopa let out a roar of pain and reached around and grabbed Hasila and threw him into Karaha, who was advancing on Kali. "Kop' we've gotta get out of here," Kali panted.

"Oh no ya don't," Janja growled, hitting Kali hard in the face sending him to the ground. Chungu got on top of Kali, pinning him to the ground.

"Kali!" Kopa cried out, his amber eyes wide with fear. Letting out a furious roar Kopa raced towards Janja but once again he was tackled to the ground by Cheezi and Hasila. Both hyenas dug the claws into Kopa's chest causing him to roar in pain. Kopa tried to throw the two hyenas off of him but another hyena came and hit Kopa hard in the head, almost causing him to black out.

"You two are pathetic," Janja said, with an evil laugh. "This was too easy." Then the hyena leader turned towards his clan and said, "Kill them."

"With pleasure," Chungu said with a laugh. With that the hyenas rasied their paws, with their claws unsheathed, fully prepared to kill the two Princes.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Chaka had caught up to Kion and was trying to convince his cousin to come with him. "I'm not going anywhere 'til I help my dad and Uncle Kali," Kion said.

"Kion you're only two months old," Chaka pointed out. "You won't be much help to them. Neither will I for that matter. The only thing we'll do is get ourselves killed. Please lets just go home."

"Chaka I already told you I'm not..." Kion began. But the golden brown Prince stopped when he heard a noise. "Whose there?" Kion called out, trying not to show he was scared.

"I'll go check it out," Chaka said. With that the brown Prince began to walk towards the noise, leaving Kion by himself.

"Chaka be care..." Kion began. But once again he was cut off. Only this time it was by someone tackling him. "Whoa!" Kion cried out as he and the creature went rolling across the ground.

"Kion!" Chaka cried out running over to help his cousin. But as it turned out Kion didn't need much help. He threw the creature off of him and got to his feet. When he saw the creature he was shocked to see it was a young hyena pup.

"Lions prepare to die," the pup snarled.

"Puh that's a good one," Chaka said with a laugh. "In case you didn't notice there are two of us here. And I'm a lot bigger than you."

"So?" the pup said, glaring at Chaka. "I'm still gonna make scrapes out of ya." With that she lunged for Kion once again causing the two of them to go rolling across the ground. Only this time they rolled right into a nearby river and went sinking to the bottom.

"Kion!" Chaka cried out, jumping into the water hoping he'd be able to rescues his cousin. The brown Prince soon found his cousin and brought Kion and the hyena pup to the shore. "Kion are you ok?" Chaka asked, patting the two month old on his back.

"I've really gotta learn how to swim," Kion said, shaking the water off his fur. "This is the second time today I almost drowned."

"Yeah too bad ya didn't," the hyena growled. Kion and Chaka shot the pup glares, which she shot right back at them.

"In case you didn't notice I saved your sorry butt too," Chaka snapped.

"Yeah you'd think she'd be grateful," Kion said, still glaring at the pup. This earned a snarl from the pup and she lunged for Kion once more. But this time Kion was ready and dodged to the side. "You should have let her drown Chaka," Kion said.

"I almost wish I did," Chaka said.

"Why did you save me anyways?" the pup asked, still in a fighting position.

"I couldn't just let you drown," Chaka said.

"Why?" the pup asked. "I would have."

"That's because you're a hyena," Kion snapped. "My Grandpa Simba told us all about you smelly creeps. You don't care about anyone but yourself."

"My father always told me never go easy on your enemies," the pup said. "'Cause they won't go easy on you."

"Well just because we're enemies doesn't mean I'd let you die," Chaka said. "That's not how we lions do thing." The pup blinked in surprise. Then she opened her mouth to say something. But before she could she heard a roar. Turning she saw Cala come racing towards them.

"Crap," she muttered. With that the pup turned and ran off hiding in a nearby log.

"Kion there you are," Cala cried pulling her son close and nuzzling him. "I was so scared. Honey what were you thinking?"

"I'm sorry Mom," Kion said, feeling bad that he had worried his mother. "I just wanted to help Dad and Uncle Kali."

"Honey you leave that to the adults," Cala said. "I'm just grateful that Chaka was hear to help you."

"No problem Aunt Cala," Chaka said with a smile.

"Come," Cala said. "Lets go home."

"But Mom," Kion began. "We can't just leave Dad and Uncle Kali."

"Honey your Aunt Kiara has that under control," Cala said. "Now no more arguing and lets go." With that the golden brown lioness lead her two nephews back towards Pride Rock hoping her sister-in-law had reached her mate and his brother in time to save them. While they were walking the pup had been watching the entire scene and emerged from her hiding spot.

"Those weren't just any lion cubs," she said to herself. "They were Royal cubs. But they weren't anything like what Daddy said they'd be. I'm kind of confused. Maybe they aren't so bad. I'll have to just see for myself how bad they really are. After all they did save me when they didn't have to. But for right now I'm going to reserve judgement. After all I'm just a three month old pup." With that the pup went to find her family and to think about what had just happened.

 **A/N well there you have it folks ch 5 done. I hope it was a good read for you. Review please.**


	6. Searching for Answer

**A/N** **Here's ch 6 for you and see ch 1 for disclaimer. Enjoy.**

 **Ch 6 Searching for Answer**

Kali and Kopa held their breaths, waiting for the pain to come. But suddenly the two Princes heard the sounds of fighting. Suddenly the hyenas that were on them were gone. "Are you guys ok?" a familiar voice said. Looking over the brothers saw Kiara looking down at them with concern. Kovu was also there.

"Yeah I'm fine Ki'," Kopa said getting to his feet with the help of Kovu. "You good Kal'?" Kopa looked over at his twin when he said this part.

"My side really hurts," Kali said with a groan as he tried to stand.

"Oh man we'll have to stop the bleeding," Kiara said looking around for something she could use. She gathered some dirt and made a mud pack and put it on her brother's side successfully stopping the bleeding. "There that should do until we can get you home," the Queen said. "Do you think you can walk?"

"Yeah I think so," Kali said, taking a step. The golden Prince winced when he moved and Kovu got on the side of Kali.

"Here let me help you there Kal'," Kovu said, allowing Kali to lean on him.

"Thanks 'Vu," Kali said with a wince.

"Its a good thing Kiara and Cala happened to run into me on their way here," Kovu stated. "Otherwise you'd all be in trouble."

"You good Kop'?" Kiara asked, looking at her creamy coated brother.

"Yeah," Kopa said. "I'm good Ki'." With that Kopa began to walk. But as soon as he took a step he swayed a little. Kiara got on the side of her brother and helped him walk home.

TLKTLKTLK

A little while later the group was back at Pride Rock. They were met by a very worried looking Cala and Jasiri. "Oh Kings above!" the two lionesses gasped when they saw the state their mates were in.

"Zazu get Rafiki," Kiara commanded.

"Yes of course at once," the blue hornbill said, flying off at top speed. Kiara and Kovu helped Kali and Kopa into the cave where they layed down.

"What happened here?!" a voice cried out. The group turned and saw Simba standing there with Nala by his side. Both of their eyes were wide with shock as they took in the sight of their injured sons.

"Hyenas attacked them," Kiara explained. "But thankfully me and Kovu got there in time."

"Oh my poor babies," Nala cried out nuzzling her sons.

"Mom we're going to be ok," Kopa insisted.

"Yeah its going to take a lot more than them to take us down," Kali said, trying to laugh. But the attempt caused a lighting bolt of pain to go shooting down his side and the golden Prince winced in spite of himself.

"Don't move around too much Kali," Jasiri said gently, from her place next to her mate. Cala was beside Kopa and was gently stroking his chestnut brown mane.

"I can't believe this," Simba muttered. "I saw too it personally that those scum were driven out of here a long time ago."

"Well looks like they're making a comeback," Kovu said with a growl. "And attacking Kali and Kopa just proves what Safara said before is true."

"Kovu we can't just jump to conclusions like that," Kiara said. "The laws that we put into affect say that no judgement can be made before we get all the facts first. And this applies to all creatures including hyenas."

"Yeah," Kovu said with a grunt. "I know. We need to get all the facts first."

"Well here's all the facts you need," Kopa said. "They attacked me and Kali first. We were just checking the Outlands and they picked a fight with us."

"Still you guys were in the land," Kovu pointed out. "They could have seen that as a threat."

"I don't believe this!" Kali cried out. "You're actually defending them?!"

"I'm not defending them at all Kali," Kovu said. "I was just saying they could use that as a defense."

"Which is why as soon as Rafiki checks you both out Kovu and I are going to investigate," Kiara declared. Then as if on cue Rafiki appeared to examine Kali and Kopa. The reset of the group exited to give the mandrill some space.

TLKTLKTLK

A little while later Rafiki emerged from the cave.

"Rafiki how are my sons?" Simba asked, going up to his friend with Nala right next to him.

"De Princes will be just fine," Rafiki replied. "However Kali has a vedy serious injury to his said dat will keep him in de cave fer at least a month."

"And what about Kopa?" Cala asked.

"Kopa has a serious head injury," Rafiki said. "He will have to remain in de cave fer a coupl of weeks."

"Thank you so much Rafiki," Kovu said, giving the mandrill a hug.

"My pleasure my King," Rafiki said with a small bow. "Now I will be going. I shall be back in a week to check on dem." With that Rafiki was on his way back to his home.

TLKTLKTLK

The next day Kovu was awakened by Kiara nudging his with her paw.

"C'mon Kovu we my as well do our investigating," Kiara said.

"Now?" Kovu asked with a yawn as he stood up and stretched.

"We may as well get it over with," Kiara said. With that the King and Queen exited the cave. They ran into Simba, Nala and Vitani, who smiled at the couple.

"And where are you guys going?" Nala asked.

"We're going to the Outlands," Kiara declared. "We're going to do our investigating."

"Not alone you're not," Simba declared. "I insist on going with you."

"Same here," Vitani said.

"That's not..." Kiara began.

"Look Kiara those scum already attacked your brothers and almost killed them," Simba said. "I won't risk them attacking you too. I'm going and nothing you can say is going to convince me not to."

"I agree with Simba on this," Nala said. "He and Vitani should go."

"I'd feel better to have some backup Ki'," Kovu said.

"I suppose so," Kiara said with a sigh. "Mom would you be ok with watching Leona and Chaka?"

"Of course," Nala said with a smile.

"Thanks," Kiara said. With that the foursome left heading for the Outlands.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile back in the Outlands the hyena pup had returned home to her parents. When Karaha saw the pup she went running over to her saying, "Suni where have you been? We've been worried about you."

"I'm sorry Mom," Suni said. "But there..."

"I ain't the one you have to worry about," Karaha said. "You just save that explanation for your father."

"SUNI!" Janja shouted causing Suni to jump. "Where were you?!" he snarled getting in the young pup's face.

"I'm sorry Dad," Suni said shaking with fear. "I-I got distracted."

"Distracted!" Janja growled, his black eyes flashing with anger. "You were supposed to be here and train! Not wonder off!"

"Whoa there Janja take it easy," Karaha said, stepping between her daughter and her furious father. "She's just a three month old pup."

"That's no excuse!" Janja shouted. "She needs to learn whose in charge here! And what happens when you disobey me! My mother, Shenzi, didn't take it easy on me so I ain't takin' it easy on her just because she's a pup."

"Well maybe we shouldn't try to be like our parents," Cheezi said, surprising Janja. "I mean I don't try to be like my father."

"That's because you father, Ed was a moron," Chungu put in.

"Oh and I suppose Banzai was a freaking genius huh?" Karaha said, rolling her black eyes. Chungu growled at Karaha.

"Never talk bad about my father!" he snarled.

"ENOUGH!" Janja shouted, causing everyone to be quiet. "Now as I was saying Suni, I need to know where you were."

"I was exploring the Outlands," Suni said, grateful that her father had calmed down. "And I ran into these two Pride Lander cubs."

"Pride Lander cubs?" Janja said, giving his daughter his full attention.

"They weren't just any Pride Lander cubs Dad," Suni said. "They were Royal cubs. But don't worry I taught them a good lesson about what happens when you trespass on our turf."

"Really?" Janja said, with a grin. "Well done Suni. Perhaps I was to quick to yell at you. You've done good."

"Thanks Daddy," Suni said, happy that her father approved. Janja opened his mouth to say something when suddenly his majordomo, Mzingo, came onto the scene.

"Janja King Kovu and Queen Kiara are heading this way," the vulture reported. "And they have Simba and Vitani with them."

"Great they probably wanna rip me a new one," Janja grumbled. "Well c'mon Mzingo lead the way. Cheezi! Chungu! Let's go!" With that the trio left to talk with the King and Queen.

 **A/N Hope you all enjoyed ch 6. My last chapter didn't receive any reviews so I'd really appreciate it if you left one after you read this chapter. Please and thank you very much**


	7. Gathering Evidence

**A/N Thank you to everyone that has reviewed and favored my story. You guys are the best.** **Here's ch 7 for ya and as usual see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Ch 7 Gathering Evidence**

Janja and the other hyenas walked towards where Mzingo had said Kiara and Kovu were. And sure enough they saw Simba and Vitani were with the King and Queen. "Well now," Janja said, the sarcasm dripping. "To what do I owe the pleasure of you lions invading my turf?"

"Cut the crap," Simba snarled. "For one thing we aren't invading. For another this hasn't been your turf since I ran you scum off years ago."

"Oh I remember that," Janja snarled back, glaring at Simba. "I was just a pup when you forced my family out of here. Well guess what? We're back now and I'm reclaiming what's mine. And if you lions have a problem with it..."

"We do have a problem with it!" Simba roared, his amber eyes flashing with anger. "You hyena scum don't belong here!"

"Yeah?" Janja growled back. "Well you can just kiss my..."

"Hold it!" Kiara shouted getting between her father and Janja. "This isn't why we came here."

"Then why did you come here?" Janja hissed.

"We came here to talk," Kovu replied.

"I ain't talkin' to nobody with _him_ around," Janja said, shooting Simba a look. Simba growled at Janja and was about to say something. But the golden lion was interrupted by Kiara.

"Un Daddy I think it might be better if you and Vitani left," Kiara said.

"Why me?" Vitani said. "I didn't say a word."

"Please 'Tani just go," Kovu pleaded. "Its better if me and Kiara handle things."

"There's no way I'm leaving," Simba protested. "Those scum attacked my sons. They could..."

"Whoa whoa whoa hold it right there," Janja said. "Your sons. You mean those two lions that were here earlier?"

"You know that's who I mean," Simba growled.

"Well you got things all wrong there Simba," Janja said.

"Yeah," Chungu piped up. "They attacked us first!"

"How dare you say such lies!" Simba growled.

"It ain't lies!" Janja growled back.

"Daddy please let me and Kovu handle this," Kiara said, giving her father a pleading look.

"C'mon Simba lets go," Vitani said. "We're obviously in the way here." The tan lioness knew that Simba's presence was making things worse but she knew better than to say that.

"Well," Simba said, still glaring at Janja. "Ok fine. I'll go."

"Thank you Daddy," Kiara said, giving her father a nuzzle.

"Just watch your back with them," Simba warned. With that Simba and Vitani left leaving Kiara and Kovu alone with Janja and his minions.

"I'm sorry about my father," Kiara said after a minute. "But he hasn't had very good experiences with hyenas in the past. And now with what happened to my brothers.."

"Yeah yeah," Janja said with irritation. "Well let me tell you somethin' there Princess..."

"Its _Queen_ Kiara," Kiara said, with irritation.

"Whatever Queenie," Janja said, glaring at Kiara.

"Hey!" Kovu cried out. "You better watch it! We are the King and Queen of the Pride Lands so you better show us respect!"

"Why should we show you guys respect?!" Chungu snapped. "I mean it ain't like your brothers showed us respect when they came onto our turf and attacked us for no reason!"

"So you say," Kovu said coolly.

"You know what?" Janja said. "I think we're done here. It ain't like your gonna believe us anyways. C'mon boys lets split."

"Wait!" Kiara cried out. "We came here to get to the bottom of things and find out for sure what exactly happened."

"Puh yeah right," Chungu said, rolling his black eyes. "You lions just came here to be judge, jury and executioners."

"No we haven't," Kiara protested. "Look I personally know how it feels to wrongfully accused of something and I won't do that to anyone ever. And that includes you guys."

Janja stared at Kiara for a minute, deciding if the Queen was telling the truth. Then after a little bit he said, "Ok fine. What do you want from us?"

"Just let us look around for a little bit," Kiara said. "And we'd like to take a look at your wounds too."

"Whatever," Janja said. "Just do it and be quick about it."

"Come on Kovu," Kiara said. "Lets do this." With that the King and Queen began their investigative work.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile back at Pride Rock Kion was sitting with his father while Furaha was with hers. Chaka and Safara were playing with Nash and Leona nearby, Colo and Kuoko were watching since their mothers had forbade them from playing.

"Kion don't you think you'd be happier going out with your friends and playing?" Kopa asked.

"That's ok Dad," Kion said. "I'd rather stay with you."

"Well don't think I don't love your company," Kopa said, with a smile. "But I know you must be pretty board."

"It's not so bad," Furaha said, trying to stifle a yawn but failing.

"Honey why don't you and your cousins go play?" Kali said with a smile.

"We'll be just fine here," Kopa said. "Go on and have some fun."

"Well," Kion began. "Ok. C'mon Fur' lets go." With that the two cubs went and gathered Nash, Chaka and Safara and went to go play.

"I wish I could go with them," Leona said, with a sigh, as she sat down beside her uncles.

"You will honey," Kali said, giving his niece a nuzzle. "You only have one more month."

"The longest month ever," Leona said with a grunt.

"Well hey look at the bright side," Kopa said. "You get to keep me and Uncle Kali company while we recover."

"Yeah," Leona said, her green eyes lighting up. "Can you tell me a story Uncle Kopa?"

"Of course," Kopa said, pulling his niece towards him. With that the rest of the afternoon was spent with Kopa and Kali entertaining their young niece.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kion and his friends were enjoying a nice walk near the water. But the cubs soon met up with some familiar faces. "Hey Kion!" Bunga said running towards the golden brown cub.

"Hey Bunga," Kion said with a smile. "You remember my cousins right?"

"Yeah sure I do," Bunga said, waving at the rest of the group. "Hey look who else I found!" Bunga indicated Beshte, who was right behind him.

"Hey Beshte," Kion said, smiling at the young hippo.

"Hey Kion," Beshte said, with a smile of his own. "You guys wanna play with us?"

"Sure we do!" Furaha cried out, her blue eyes lighting up.

"Yeah sure why not?" Chaka said with a shrug. "Saf' you and Nash in?"

"Got nothin' else to do," Nash replied.

"I don't know if we should," Kion began.

"Why not?" Furaha asked, giving her cousin a strange look.

"I don't wanna get into trouble," Kion said.

"Who said anything about getting in trouble?" Bunga asked.

"Well I just figured since you like to play pranks that you got into trouble a lot," Kion said.

"Nah," Bunga said, waving his paw. "Uncle Timon and Uncle Pumbaa don't care what I do as long as I don't get hurt."

"Don't your parents care?" Furaha asked.

"I un don't have parents," Bunga said softly, looking at the ground. "They died when I was a baby. That's when Uncle Timon and Uncle Pumbaa took me in."

"They did the same thing with Grandpa Simba after his dad died," Chaka said.

"Hey yeah," Bunga said, back to his usual cheerful self. "They did raise King Simba didn't they?"

"Pretty much," Kion said with a nod.

"Guess that would make us brothers," Bunga said. "Sort of."

"I guess," Kion said, with a shrug.

"So are you gonna play with us Kion?" Chaka asked.

"Yeah c'mon it'll be fun," Beshte said.

"I promise I won't play any pranks on you," Bunga promised.

"Well ok then," Kion said. "But I mean it Bunga. No tricks."

"No problem," Bunga said. With that the group of young animals left to have some fun.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kiara and Kovu were continuing their investigation and were examining the claw marks on Janja and the other hyenas. After observing the wounds along with the other evidence it was quite clear what the conclusion was.

"Janja Kiara and I have reached a conclusion," Kovu said.

"Well do tell," Janja said.

""It's obvious you hyenas lied when you said Kali and Kopa attacked you first," Kiara declared. "Their wounds were wounds you'd see when someone is on top of you and attacking. Yours on the other hand are not. Yours are the wounds you would get when someone was trying to defend themselves."

"I'm warning you right now Janja," Kovu said, glaring at the alpha hyena. "Try something like this again and we won't be so merciful. The only reason we're not acting right now is because it happened on your turf. But I sware to the Kings above if I so much as smell you scum in my lands I will come and kill the lot of you. Got it?"

"Yeah yeah," Janja said. "We got it."

"Good," Kovu hissed. "C'mon Kiara lets go. We're done here." With that the King and Queen left, heading back for the Pride Lands.

"Oh we're far from done Kovu," Janja growled as he watched Kiara and Kovu leave. "Far from it. We're gonna finish what we started and you and your family are going to regret the day you messed with us." With that Janja went with his clan to discuss their future plans. Little did he know Suni was listening and had heard the entire conversation her father had just had.

"Why does Daddy hate the Pride Landers so much?" she thought to herself. "They don't seam so bad. Kion seamed really nice. Maybe I should try to find him again. Then I can see for myself how the Pride Landers really are." With that the young pup snuck off making sure she kept real quiet so Mzingo wouldn't hear her. Then as soon as she was sure she was far enough away from her family Suni made a dash for the Pride Lands hoping she wouldn't run into Kovu or Kiara before she found Kion.

 **A/N What will happen? Stay tuned for ch 8 to find out. Hope you all enjoyed ch 7 Please review.**


	8. New Friends

**A/N: Thank you to me ever loyal reviewers and readers.** **Ch 8 coming at ya and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Ch 8 New Friends.**

Meanwhile Kiara and Kovu had arrived back at Pride Rock. They were immediately met by Simba, who had a relieved look on his face. "Kiara, Kovu I'm so glad you made it back," the golden lion said, giving his daughter and son-in-law nuzzles.

"Daddy you worry too much," Kiara said with a smile.

"Did you guys finish your investigation?" Vitani asked,

"We were just about to go tell Kali and Kopa what we found," Kiara said. With that the golden brown Queen walked into the cave with her mate, father and sister-in-law right behind her.

TLKTLKTLK

When they entered the cave they saw that Jasiri and Cala had just come back from hunting and Nala was in the cave talking with Leona and her sons. "Mommy! Daddy! You're back!" Leona cried out running over to her parents and nuzzling them.

"Ah we missed you too sweetheart," Kovu said, giving his daughter's head a lick.

"How are you guys feeling?" Kiara asked, giving her brothers nuzzles.

"My side hurts pretty bad," Kali admitted. "But Rafiki is bringing some medicine that'll help with that."

"How'd your investigation go?" Kopa asked.

"Just like we thought it would," Kovu replied. "Janja and his clan tried to say you guys attacked first but once we investigated we found that to be a lie."

"Gee what a shocker," Kopa said, rolling his amber eyes.

"We told you that from the beginning," Kali said, a little irritation seeping into his voice.

"Honey your sister and Kovu had to be fair to both sides," Nala said. "After all that's what a good King and Queen do. Right Simba?" Nala looked at her mate when she said this part.

"They did good I suppose," Simba said with a sigh. "And I trust those scum are receiving the punishment they deserve."

"Actually Simba they aren't receiving anything," Kovu said.

"What?!" Simba growled. "You let those scum off?"

"Simba!" Nala cried out. "You stop that right now!" This caused her mate to clam down some although it was still obvious that the former King was still livid. "Now I'm sure there's an explanation to why no punishment was dealt out."

"Yes there is," Kiara said. "The reason we could deliver proper punishment was because it did happen on their turf. If it had happened in the Pride Lands there would be no question about their fates."

"But I did warn them that if something like this happens again there will be no mercy regardless of where it happens," Kovu said.

"That's not good enough!" Simba shouted. "They almost killed my sons. They deserve death!"

"Enough Father!" Kiara growled. This outburst surprised Simba and he was silent. "Kovu and I are rulers now," Kiara continued. "And I expect you to respect our decisions just like anyone else would."

"I'm sorry honey," Simba said softly. "You're absolutely right. And I do respect your and Kovu's decisions. Its just when it comes to someone attacking my children I just get a little crazy."

"Its ok Daddy," Kiara said, giving Simba a nuzzle. "I understand. I'd be the same way if it was Chaka or Leona that was attacked."

"Yeah we know how protective you can be," Kovu said with a smile. "Its all good."

"Thank you Kovu," Simba said with a smile of his own. "I appreciate it."

"Glad someone stopped him," Kali whispered to Kopa.

"Yeah," Kopa whispered back. "I think we all know how Dad gets when he goes into his protective mode." Just then Zazu came flying in looking frantic.

"Sire I have some distressing news," the horn bill cried out.

"What is it Zazu?" Kovu asked, alarmed at his majordomo's tone.

"Its the cubs!" Zazu cried. "I fear they may be in danger!"

"What?!" the group cried out.

"Where are they?!" Kovu cried out.

"Follow me!" Zazu cried, flying at full speed out of the cave. Kovu ran after the horn bill while Kiara stayed behind.

"Wait Kovu I'm coming too!" Leo cried as he ran after his friend.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kion, Furaha, Chaka, Nash and Safara were having fun playing with Bunga and Beshte. They soon ran into two more friends. The first was a small white bird with a yellow chest named Ono. The second was a young cheetah named Fuli. The young animals were enjoying a game a tag. Fuli always seamed to catch them quickly because she was so fast. But the others didn't mind. They were too bust having fun. Especially Bunga. The young honey badger was keeping his promise about no pranking but he couldn't resist hiding up in the trees where the others couldn't see him. Or so he thought. "Ha! I found you!" Ono cried out.

"Hey!" Bunga cried. "How'd you do that?"

"Its easy," Ono declared. "No one can hide from me. I have the best eyesight of anyone in the Pride Lands."

"Show off," Bunga muttered as he climbed down. Or rather he jumped down. Right on Fuli's head.

"Hey!" Fuli cried out, annoyed at Bunga's actions. "Watch it Bunga!"

"Ah lighten up Fuli," Bunga said with a laugh. With that Bunga took a fruit from a nearby tree and threw it at Fuli, hitting her in the head.

"That's it!" Fuli snarled. "You're dead meat Bunga!" With that the cheetah began to chase after Bunga, who promptly went up the tree. "Cheetahs can climb trees too idiot," Fuli said as she climbed after Bunga.

"Hey c'mon guys don't fight," Beshte pleaded.

"Yeah," Furaha chimed in. "We're having fun here."

"Bunga you promised," Kion reminded his friend.

"Ah you're no fun," Bunga said, climbing down.

"Hey where's Fuli?" Chaka asked.

"Right here," a voice said. Gasping the group turned and saw Mzingo there holding Fuli in his claws.

"Let her go!" Kion shouted, taking a step towards Mzingo.

"Heh not a chance fuzz ball," Mzingo said with a cruel laugh. "But I'll tell you what I'll do Kion. You and your cousins come with me and maybe I'll let your little friend here live."

"No way!" Kion shouted. "We're not going anywhere with you feather head! And you're gonna let our friend go!"

"Oh yeah?" Mzingo said, wrapping his claws around Fuli's neck. "And how are you gonna stop me?"

"Here's how!" Kion shouted. Before anyone could stop him Kion charged towards Mzingo tacking the vulture and causing him to release Fuli.

"You'll pay for that you little brat," Mzingo shouted, hitting Kion hard with his wings, causing the golden brown Prince to go flying across the floor. With that Mzingo hit Kion once again, this time with his sharp claws. Kion cried out in pain. But before Mzingo could strike again Nash jumped on the vulture's back biting down hard. Mzingo cried out in pain and tried to get the black coated cub off if him. But Nash held on tight. Chaka picked up Kion and put him on Beshte's back, while Safara grabbed Furaha and put her on Fuli's back. With that the young one began to run. Only Mzingo quickly recovered and threw Nash off of him and into Chaka, causing both cubs to hit the ground hard. This caused Safara and the others to stop, concerned for their friends.

"You brats are gonna regret the day you messed with me," Mzingo growled. With that he flew up and revealed Janja, Cheezi, Chungu and the rest of the clan behind him. Gasping the cubs tried to back up only to find their exit blocked by Karaha and Hasila.

"Say goodbye fur balls," Janja snarled as he and the clan advanced on the group. The cubs backed up until they ran out of room. But they weren't about to go down without a fight. By now Kion had woken up and jumped down off of Beshte while Furaha jumped off of Fuli. Beshte used this opportunity to charge at the hyenas full force knocking them down. Kion rammed into Karaha and Hasila causing them to crash into each other. Fuli ran at full speed and the hyenas got so dizzy from chasing her they didn't notice Bunga looming over them.

"Take this you creeps!" he shouted bombarding them with various fruits and other items he got from the tree.

"You little brats!" Janja growled. "When I get my paws on you I'll..."

"You'll what?!" a voice growled. Janja turned and saw Kovu and Leo standing there, both lions glaring at the hyenas.

"Crap," Janja muttered. "Lets get out of here!" With that the hyenas high tailed it out of there before Kovu and Leo could tear them apart.

"Are you cubs ok?" Kovu asked.

"We're fine Dad," Chaka said, limping over to his father.

"What happened to your leg?" Kovu asked, taking his son's leg and looking at it.

"I twisted it when Mzingo hit me," Chaka said, with a wince.

"C'mom lets get you home so Rafiki can take a look at your leg," Kovu said, picking up his son and putting his on his back.

"Kion you ok?" Safara asked, when Kion winced when he took a step.

"Yeah," Kion said softly. "My side hurts though."

"Lets take a look," Leo said gently. The light brown lion noticed Kion's side had claw marks on it, some of them looked deep. "We should get you home right away," Leo declared, picking up Kion and putting him on his back.

"Uncle Leo they should come too," Kion said, pointing at Beshte, Bunga, Ono and Fuli.

"Yeah if it wasn't for them we would have never beat Janja and his clan," Furaha said.

"Well I think thanks are defiantly in order," Leo said.

"I agree," Kovu said with a nod. "Tell you what. Why don't you four get you families and meet back at Pride Rock tomorrow after breakfast? That way the boys can be examined by Rafiki."

"Yes King Kovu," the young animals said. With that the group dispersed all heading for the respective homes.

 **A/N Hope you all enjoyed ch 8 and as always review please.**


	9. Giving Thanks Where Due

**A/N Thank you all for your reviews.** **Here's the next installment for ya and as usual see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Ch 9 Giving Thanks Where Due**

Later that day Rafiki had finished examining Chaka and Kion and said both would be fine in a week. Chaka had a sprained front paw which Rafiki had put in a splint. Kion had received stitches in his side where the deeper gashes were but luckily none of them had gone too deep and would heal in about a week. But both young Princes were confined to the cave until they were fully healed. And if they needed to go to the watering hole they had to be carried there. Kion, being only two months old didn't mind it so much. But Chaka, being seven months old, minded much more. "This sucks," he muttered. "Why do I have to treated like a baby?"

"Well you do have a sprained paw," Kuoko pointed out.

"Yeah its sprained not broken," Chaka grumbled. "I can still walk."

"I don't know why you're complaining," Colo said. "I'd love it if I had to be carried everywhere."

"That's because you're lazy Colo," Safara snapped, glaring at the light brown cub.

"I am not!" Colo shouted, narrowing his dark green eyes at Safara. ""You'd better shut up Safara!"

"Or what?!" Safara snarled back.

"Or I'll make you that's what!" Colo shouted.

"What's going on over here?" Hera asked, walking over to the cubs with Vitani right behind her. The creamy golden lioness looked at her son saying, "Are you causing trouble again Colo?"

"No Mom I'm not," Colo declared. "Safara was being mean to mean for no reason."

"Safara," Vitani said, looking at her daughter. "Is this true?"

"No Mom its not," Safara protested.

"Actually you were being kind of mean to him Saf'," Chaka said.

"Yeah," Kion piped up. "And this time he wasn't really doing anything."

"Safara I think you and I need to have a little talk," Vitani said. "Come with me." With that the mother and daughter left.

"Colo I think it would be best if you and your friends let Chaka and Kion rest," Hera said.

"I agree," Kiara said, coming onto the scene with Leona right behind her.

"But Mom I feel fine," Chaka declared.

"You need your rest sweetie," Kiara said, giving her son a nuzzle. "And so do you Kion."

"I couldn't agree more," Cala said. "Come Kion I'm going to take you down to the watering hole then its bed time."

"Oh ok," Kion muttered, disappointed that he had to go to bed early. With that Cala gently picked up her son and put him on her back and left for the watering hole.

"Do you want to go to the watering hole to Chaka?" Kiara asked.

"Well I am thirsty," Chaka said, getting to his feet. But before he could fully stand Kiara scooped him up and carried him out of the cave.

"Mom!" Chaka protested. "I can walk just fine!"

"Rafiki said no walking," Kiara said, her voice muffled by Chaka's fur. "Come Leona lets get a drink."

"Ok Mommy," Leona said, glad for the chance to get out of the cave for a little while. With that the family went down to the watering hole together.

TLKTLKTLK

The next day Kovu awoke early so he could finish his morning rounds before his guests arrived. After breakfast Zazu informed Kovu and Kiara their guest had arrived. "Thank you Zazu," Kovu said as the blue horn bill departed. With that Kovu and Kiara exited the cave. The saw, Bunga there with Timon and Pumbaa. Fuli was there with her parents, Kuri and Thimin. Ono was there with his parents Hessa and Chivis. And Beshte was there with his parents Mari and Markum.

"Welcome everyone to Pride Rock," Kovu said with a smile.

"We are honored by the invitation Your Highness," Markum said with a bow. "I am Markum and this is my mate Mari."

"Its an honor to meet you both," Mari said, with a bow of her own.

"I couldn't agree more," Chivis said, perching on Markum's head with Hessa right by his side. "I am Chivis," the small bird said bowing. "And this is my mate Hessa."

"Thank you so much for inviting us here Your Majesties," Hessa said, with a bow of her own.

"Please its just Kovu and Kiara," Kiara said with a smile. "After all our cubs are all friends. We should be too."

"And some of us already are," Timon chimed in. "Right Kovu?" Timon nudged Kovu's side when he said this part.

"Right Timon," Kovu said with a grin. Then he noticed Fuli's parents hadn't said a word. "And you must be Fuli's parents," Kovu said walking over to Kuri and Thimin with Kiara right behind him.

"Yes we are," Thimin said. "I'm Thimin and this is my mate Kuri."

"Very nice to meet you both," Kiara said with a smile.

"Likewise," Kuri said her voice strangely monotoned.

"And these are the rest of the parents," Kiara said. "This is Furaha's mother, Jasiri. Safara's mother, Vitani. Kion's mother, Cala and my parents, Simba and Nala."

"Wow King Simba it is an honor to meet you," Markum said, with a bow. "I remember when I was a young hippo how you came back and kicked King Scar out of here and restored the Pride Lands. "I'm so honored to meet you face to face."

"Thank you Markum," Simba said, with a smile. "And I am flattered by your kind words."

"You've always been a personal hero of mine," Markum declared.

"Oh Markum really," Mari said, slightly annoyed. "I'm sure King Simba would rather not be gushed all over. I apologize King Simba. My mate can be a bit over zealous."

"Its quite alright Mari," Simba said. "And please its just Simba"

"Whatever you say Simba," Markum said with a high pitched laugh.

"Dad you're embarrassing me," Beshte groaned.

"Sorry," Markum said, feeling bad he had upset his son. "I'll be quiet now." With that the hippo and his mate went back to stand with their son.

"Alright then," Kovu said, after a minute. "Now I have a special announcement to make. As I'm sure you children already told you yesterday they had a rather scary encounter with hyenas."

"Yes they most certainly did," Hessa said, with a shudder. "It's a wonder no one got seriously hurt." With those words Hessa wrapped her wings around Ono, pulling him close.

"Mom!" Ono cried out trying to pull away from his mother. "Quit it! You're embarrassing me!"

"Hessa for goodness sake let the boy go," Chivis hissed.

"I'm sorry," Hessa said, as she released her son. "Its just I get rather upset when I think about something happening to my baby."

"I think we all feel that way Hessa," Mari put in, as she rubbed her head against Beshte's.

"Anyways," Kovu continued. "Since the kids acted so bravely I feel they need to properly rewarded for it."

"Wait," Cala said. "I think its only fair that Kion hears this."

"Yes Chaka should too," Kiara put in.

"And I'm sure Kali and Kopa would love to hear this as well," Simba chimed in.

"Very well," Kovu said. "Lets go inside the cave so everyone can hear this. With that the group headed inside the cave.

TLKTLKTLK

A few minutes later everyone was inside the cave. Upon seeing the group Kali and Kopa's eyes widened with surprise. "What's going on?" Kali asked.

"This is the reward I was telling you both about earlier," Kovu explained.

"Hey guys," Kion said with a smile as he saw his new friends.

"Hey there Kion," Bunga said making a leap for the golden brown Prince.

"Whoa there Bunga no rough stuff," Kopa said, as he caught the honey badger in mid-leap. "Kion has injuries to his side remember?"

"Yeah yeah," Bunga muttered. "I get it. No rough stuff." Kopa raised an eyebrow at Bunga's tone but the creamy coated Prince said nothing.

"Now then," Kovu began. "As I was saying outside Kiara and I feel that the children should be rewarded for their bravery."

"Here here," Chivis said.

"So for their bravery I hereby appoint Bunga, Ono, Beshte and Fuli as the newest members of the Pride Land Guard," Kovu said, with a smile

"The Pride Land Guard?"Timon said, scratching his head in confusion. "What the heck are those?"

"Yes," Markum said. "I'm curious as well."

"The Pride Land Guard is a special group of animals that's picked to protect Pride Rock and its inhabitants," Kovu explained.

"You mean bodyguards right?" Thimin said, sounding annoyed.

"Well in a way yes," Kovu said. "But its more than that."

"Can't wait to hear this," Thimin scoffed.

"Dad please don't start," Fuli pleaded.

"Thimin don't..." Kuri said, her voice low and warning.

"What Kuri?" Thimin said, his voice rising. "Don't point out the obvious. That this is once again a ruse by the lions."

"Thimin!" Kuri cried out, her forest green eyes wide with shock. "You're talking about the King here!"

"Yeah?" Thimin said. "So what? I am sick and tired of these lions acting like they're better than us."

"Sheesh talk about ungrateful," Timon muttered

"Shut up you!" Thimin roared, causing Timon to jump and hid behind Pumbaa.

"Hey!" Bunga shouted, getting in Thimin's face. "Don't yell at my uncle!"

"Shut up before I make a snack out of you!" Thimin snarled.

''Alright lets just calm down here," Simba said, stepping between Thimin and Bunga.

"Thimin why are you being so hostile?" Chivis asked.

"Yeah I'm curious too," Hessa chimed in.

"Like I said before," Thimin growled. "I'm sick and tired of lions acting all high and mighty all the time. And now my daughter gets the 'privilege' of being bodyguard to some spoiled brats?!"

"Thimin stop this right now!" Kuri shouted, glaring at her mate.

"No I'm done Kuri!" Thimin shouted. "There's no way my daughter is going to degrade herself by being forced to be a servant. Come on! We're leaving now!" With that Thimin picked up Fuli and carried her out of the cave.

"I'm so sorry about this," Kuri said, as she followed her mate out of the cave. "Really I am." With that the female cheetah was gone.

"Wow talk about your issues," Timon muttered.

"I wonder why Thimin got so upset?" Kiara wondered.

"Who knows?" Hessa said with a shrug. "Cheetahs are irrational anyways."

"Well I certainly hope the rest of you aren't upset," Kovu said.

"Of course not," Mari said. "We're honored that you choose our children for this."

"Come back tomorrow and we'll discuss the details," Kovu said with a smile. With that the animals and their children bid everyone goodbye and headed back to their respected homes not knowing the trouble that was coming their way.

 **A/N I hope you all enjoyed ch 9. What will Happen next? Guess you'll have to wait and find out. But feel free to review please.**


	10. An Unexpected Alliance

**A/N: What's this you say? Another chapter so soon? Well since it is Feb 29th and that only happens every four year I figured why not give a new chapter. So h** **ere's ch 10 for ya and as usual see ch 1 for disclaimer. Enjoy.**

 **Ch 10 An Unexpected Alliance**

Later that night Thimin was still fuming mad about what had happened. The cheetah had had some bad experiences with lions in the past and had the scars both physically and mentally from those experiences. And he'd be damned if he was going to allow his daughter to get those same scars. "Thimin," Kuri said softly, approaching her mate.

"Don't start with me Kuri," Thimin growled, his dark green eyes stormy. "I'm really not in the mood for a lecture."

"I wasn't going to give you a lecture," Kuri said, sitting beside her mate and nuzzling him. "I was just checking to see how you were."

"I'm still really pissed off 'Uri," Thimin growled. "I mean who the Hell do those lions think they are?!"

"Honey I think you were too quick to judge," Kuri said. "Kovu was just being nice."

"Nice?!" Thimin growled. "Nice?! Kuri how can you be so dumb?!"

"Thimin!" Kuri hissed. "Be quiet! You'll wake Fuli."

"Kovu wasn't trying to be nice," Thimin said, his voice much lower. "He was trying to make our daughter a servant to his brats."

"No he wasn't," Kuri said. "He was giving her and the other children a very high position. Besides Fuli likes hanging out with the cubs. She finally made some friends."

"Well she won't be hanging out with them anymore," Thimin declared. "I won't allow my daughter to be hurt like I was."

"Thimin that was a long time ago," Kuri pointed out. "Not all lions are like Scar was. Most lions are really nice."

"Kuri," Thimin said, his voice low and threatening. "These lions are from the same blood as Scar was. They're just like him! They'll betray Fuli just like Scar betrayed me and my family!"

"Thimin as far as I can tell they're nothing like Scar," Kuri pointed out. "I mean they didn't ruin the Pride Lands like he did. And Kovu isn't from the same blood line as Scar was from."

"No but Kiara and her brothers are," Thimin pointed out. "Which means their cubs have that same blood in them."

"Its also the same blood line as King Mufasa," Kuri said, trying a different angle. "And lets not forget the Kiara are her brothers are Mufasa's grandchildren. They have his blood more than Scar's."

"Kuri nothing you can say is going to make me change my mind," Thimin said. "Fuli is not to see those cubs again. Period."

"Fine," Kuri said with a heavy sigh. She knew she was in a losing battle. "But I think you're making a huge mistake. Those cubs are the only friends our daughter has. She'll be crushed if she can't see them."

"She can see the honey badger, hippo and bird," Thimin said. "But not those lion cubs."

"Very well," Kuri said, as she began to walk into the cave. "But you're the one whose going to tell her tomorrow. Not me." With that the female cheetah went inside the cave to be with her daughter.

"I'm going for a walk," Thimin growled. With that the male cheetah left hoping a walk would calm him down so he could get some sleep.

TLKTLKTLK

That same night Kion was wide awake. The golden brown Prince couldn't get to sleep. He kept thinking about what Fuli's father had said and he was worried he'd never get to see his cheetah friend again. Sighing Kion tried to turn to his side. But he rolled to far and ended up rolling onto Kopa's head, which woke the creamy coated lion. "Hey there champ what's wrong?" Kopa whispered.

"I can't sleep," Kion admitted.

"Well lets talk about it," Kopa whispered, as he stood up. He bent down and picked up Kion and carried him out of the cave. "There now," Kopa said, as he placed his son on the ground. "Now we can talk without waking the others. Now what's wrong son?"

"I keep thinking about what Mr. Thimin said," Kion said. "You know about how he wasn't going to allow Fuli to play with me anymore. Why doesn't he like me Dad?"

"Kion," Kopa said, pulling his son close. "What Thimin said has nothing to do with you. He's just angry at all lions."

"But why?" Kion asked, looking at his father with wide amber eyes. "What did we ever do to him? Alls Uncle Kovu did was try to be nice."

"I know buddy," Kopa said, with a sigh. He hated that his son was experiencing these things at such a young age. Kopa knew Kion would eventually have to deal with this but Kopa had hope it wouldn't be until Kion was older. "Some animals just have a chip on their shoulders. My guess is some lion probably hurt him at some point in his life. And now he hates all lions because of it."

"But that's stupid," Kion said. "Not all lions are the same. We should all be friends. That way no one would ever get hurt again." Kopa smiled at his son's innocence. He just wished all animals felt the way a two month old cub did.

"Oh Kion," Kopa said with a laugh as he nuzzled his son. "That would be the best thing ever."

"What's going on out here?" Cala asked, as she joined her mate and son.

"Just having a father/son talk," Kopa explained, as he gave his mate a nuzzle.

"I couldn't sleep Mom," Kion said, nuzzling into Cala's front leg. "But I think I can sleep now." Kion yawned as if to prove how tired he was

"Well then lets get you inside," Cala said as she picked up her son and carried him inside with Kopa right behind them.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Thimin had walked a pretty good distance and now he found himself in the Outlands. "Great," he muttered. "Next thing you know I'll be running into..." Before he could finish the thought he heard cackling. Looking around Thimin saw Janja, Chungu, Cheezi, Hasila and Karaha heading towards him.

"Well well well," Janja said, his black eyes gleaming. "Look what we got here. A lost little cheetah."

"Yeah," Karaha said, licking her lips. "Looks like dinner is served a little late."

"Oh please," Thimin scoffed, surprising the hyenas. "You aren't going to eat anyone tonight."

"And why not?" Janja asked.

"Because I'm here to offer you help," Thimin declared, thinking quickly.

"You want to help us?" Janja said, the surprise clear in his voice.

"Why would a cheetah want to help hyenas?" Hasila asked.

"Because," Thimin said. "As much as I despise all of you I despise the lions far more. And I want to be rid of any trace of Scar's bloodline."

"Well it just so happens you have perfect timing," Janja said. "We're coming up with a plan just for that."

"Oh?" Thimin said. "And what's that?"

"Huh uh," Janja said shaking his head. "Not here. Tomorrow. You come back here tomorrow night and we'll fill ya in."

"very well," Thimin said. "Tomorrow it is." With that Thimin left to head back to his home.

"Janja what's wrong with you?" Karaha asked. "You can't trust him. He's a cheetah."

"Yeah no kidding Karaha!" Janja snapped, glaring at the female hyena. "I'm gonna have Mzingo keep an eye on 'em. Then if I can really trust 'em he's in. We could use a cheetah to enact out plan."

"Good idea boss," Chungu said.

"Of course it is!" Janja snapped. "Now c'mon lets go. We need rest for tomorrow." With that the hyenas left hoping they'd soon have a new ally in Thimin so they could be rid of Kovu and his family once and for all.

TLKTLKTLK

The next day Janja was up unusually early. He had been up most of the night thinking about his plan. "What's up Janja? Mzingo asked, perching on a tree stump in front of the male hyena.

"Keep tabs on that cheetah that was here last night," Janja ordered. "And report back to me."

"You got it Boss," Mzingo said, flying off.

"Daddy," Suni asked, approaching Janja.

"What Suni?" Janja asked, turning to face his daughter.

"Can I go play now?" Suni asked. Really Suni was just looking for a reason to leave again. She had tried to find Kion before and had come up empty handed and she was anxious to try again.

"Go," Janja said roughly. "Be back before dark."

"Ok Daddy," Suni said running off to play. But little did Janja know that Suni wasn't heading to play with her usual friends. Instead she was heading to the Pride Lands to see for herself how the Pride Landers really lived.

 **A/N well there you have it folks. Ch 10 complete. Did you enjoy it? Let me know in a review please.**


	11. A Not so Friendly Encounter

**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews** **Here's ch 11 for ya and as usual see ch 1 for disclaimer. Enjoy.**

 **Ch 11 A Not so Friendly Encounter**

Kion awoke the next day to a shout. "Un-Bunga-leivable!" the voice, who Kion assumed was Bunga, cried out.

"Huh?" Kion mumbled, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. When the golden brown Prince opened his eyes he saw Bunga swinging from a vine that was hanging from the ceiling of the cave.

"Where'd that vine come from?" Furaha asked as she stood up and stretched.

"I brought in here," Bunga declared, as he continued to swing.

"And you just decided it would be a good idea to start swinging while everyone was sleeping?" Kali mumbled, his voice still thick with sleep.

"Sure why not?" Bunga asked, with a laugh.

"Because its very inconsiderate Bunga," Kali snapped, snapping his head up. When he did this a shot of pain went through his side and he winced. "Ow Kings Above that hurts," he groaned.

"Ah you guys should enjoy the show," Bunga declared, as he continued to swing. "Think of this as entertainment for you injured folk out there." With that Bunga preceded to do some flips as he swung.

"Ugh," Kali groaned, as he put his paws over his head.

"Bunga not that we don't appreciate the effort," Kopa said. "But part of recuperating is resting. So if you could please stop."

"Ah you guys are no fun," Bunga grumbled as he flipped down.

"That was really cool," Kion said, smiling at his friend.

"Thanks," Bunga said with a smile of his own. "I could teach ya how to swing if you wanna."

"That would be great!" Kion exclaimed.

"Can you teach me too?" Furaha asked.

"Sure," Bunga said. "I can do pretty much anything I want to."

"Can we go now?" Furaha asked.

"Go where?" Safara asked, approaching the group.

"Bunga is gonna teach us how to swing," Furaha declared.

"Cool," Safara said, her blue eyes wide with excitement. "Can I come?"

"The more the merrier," Bunga said.

"Hey I wanna go to," Chaka said.

"Then come on," Bunga cried, as he headed for the exit. Kion and Chaka began to get up to follow but Kopa stopped his son and nephew.

"Hold it right there you two," the creamy Prince said, gently pushing the two cubs back down. "You're not going anywhere."

"But Dad.." Kion began.

"No buts Kion," Kopa said sternly. "You and Chaka are still injured and until you get the ok from Rafiki then you two are staying put."

"But Uncle Kopa I feel fine," Chaka protested. "My paw doesn't even hurt anymore."

"Chaka," Kopa began.

"If your parents were here they'd say the same thing," Kali put in. "So I suggest you two settle in for the day and don't argue."

"Fine," the two Princes mumbled as they layed their head on their paws.

"Sorry guys," Safara said, feeling bad her cousin and her friend had to stay behind.

"If you want I could stay and play with you guys," Nash offered.

"No that's ok," Chaka said. "Wouldn't want your good time ruined because of us."

"Ok then," Nash said. "See you guys later." With that the black coated cub and his friends were gone.

"Hey at least you got us for company," Kuoko said, hoping to cheer the boys up.

"You and Colo are the last lions in the world we wanna be with," Chaka snapped, glaring at the dusty orange cub.

"Look Chaka we're really sorry about being such jerks," Kuoko said.

"Yeah," Colo piped up. "Especially me. I'm sorry. I just get really jealous sometimes."

"Colo there's no reason for you to be jealous of us," Kion said.

"Yes there is," Colo said. "You guys are Royalty."

"So?" Kion said, giving his cousin a strange look. "I mean you're sort of Royalty too. I mean Aunt Hera is my Mom's sister and Uncle Leo is Aunt Jasiri's brother and they're Royalty."

"Yeah besides being a Prince isn't that great," Chaka muttered. "Especially if you're the heir. You guys are really lucky you're not going to be King. It sucks. There's so much responsibility."

"Yeah," Colo said. "Maybe. But I just feel like such a nerd compared to you guys."

"Colo you're not a nerd," Kion said. "You're pretty cool when you're being nice."

"Really?" Colo asked. Kion nodded and Colo smiled and gave his cousin a nuzzle. "Thanks Kion," Colo said.

"Anytime," Kion said with a smile of his own. As Kopa and Kali watched this they smiled with pride and Kion's maturity.

"I'm proud of you son," Kopa said, giving Kion a nuzzle.

"Thanks Dad," Kion said, snuggling into Kopa's chestnut brown mane. With that the rest of the morning was spent with Kion and Chaka having a very nice conversation with Kuoko and Colo.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Bunga and the rest of the group had run into Beshte and Ono and they were enjoying a friendly game of hide and seek. Only they always lost because no matter how hard they tried they couldn't hide from Ono. So after a while they gave up and decided to go exploring. While they were walking they came across Fuli and her parents. "Hey Fuli!" Bunga cried out as he ran up to the cheetah family.

"Hey Bunga," Fuli said with a smile. Then she saw the rest of the group. "Hey guys," she said with a smile.

"Hey," the group said together.

"Do you wanna play with us?" Furaha asked.

"Sure," Fuli responded. But before she could take a step Thimin stopped her.

"Fuli can't play with you," Thimin said, his voice rough.

"But why?" Furaha asked, confused.

"I don't want my daughter around you lions," Thimin said, his voice full of distaste. Then he looked at Bunga, Beshte, and Ono saying, "She can play with you guys as long as you aren't around those lions."

"But we're all friends," Beshte said. "Why can't we all just hang out together?"

"Because I said no!" Thimin roared causing Beshte to jump and take a step back. Furaha hid behind Safara and Nash.

"Oh Thimin stop," Kuri said, shaking her head. "They're just cubs for goodness sake."

"I've said my peace," Thimin said. "Come Fuli we've got hunting to do." With that the cheetah family left. Fuli looked back her forest green eyes filled with tears as she walked away from her friends.

"Boy what a grump," Bunga said, putting his hands on his hips.

"He was scary," Furaha said softly.

"Ah don't be afraid of that guy," Bunga said. "He's nothing but a big bully."

"Yeah c'mon don't let his ruin our good time," Nash said. "Lets play some more." With that the young animals began to play hoping to forget about the unpleasantness of what had just happened.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kion was getting bored. He hated having to stay still so long. He decided to get some air. Looking around he saw that his father and uncle were asleep and Chaka was still talking with Colo and Kuoko and they had their backs towards him. Being careful not to make to much noise Kion got to his feet. He ignored the pain that went through his side as he stood and walked outside the cave and towards the watering hole. When he got there to his surprise no one else was there. Shrugging Kion bent down and got a drink. When he raised his head Kion was shocked to see the jet black eyes of Suni staring back at him. "Ahh!" Kion cried out stumbling backwards and onto the ground.

"Jeeze what are ya a klutz or somethin'?" Suni said shaking her head.

"No! Kion snapped, getting to his feet. "You scared me that's why I fell."

"Whatever," Suni said, still shaking her head as she walked away.

"Hold it!" Kion shouted. "What are you doing here anyways?! Hyenas aren't allowed in the Pride Lands."

"For your information I was looking for you," Suni snapped back.

"For me?" Kion said, raising his eyebrows. "Why?"

"I heard Mzingo attacked you and your friends," Suni said.

"And what you wanted to make sure we were really hurt?" Kion hissed. "Or maybe try to finish what Janja stared."

"Look believe it or not I'm not like my father," Suni said. "I was actually concerned about you ok?"

"Puh," Kion scoffed. "Yeah right. I'm not falling for that one hyena. Why would you care about me?"

"My name is Suni!" Suni snapped. "And I really don't care if you believe me or not. I liked you spunk. It showed character and plus your Aunt and Uncle seamed like they were fair and just rulers so I figured maybe my father was wrong. But you're not going to believe me no matter what I say so I don't know why I even bother?" With that Suni began to walk away.

"Wait! Kion cried, running over to Suni. "Look I'm sorry ok?"

"You actually believe me?"Suni asked, her eyes wide with surprise.

"Yeah," Kion said. "I do. So what do you think of the Pride Lands?"

"They're pretty cool," Suni said with a smile. "I.." But before she could continue suddenly a thunderous roar rang out and suddenly Simba was standing between Suni and Kion with Nala right behind them.

"Get away from my grandson you filth!" Simba snarled, baring his teeth at Suni.

"Grandpa don't!" Kion cried out.

"Its ok sweetheart," Nala said, pulling Kion towards her.

"But Grandma.." Kion began. But he was interrupted by Simba's roar.

"If you dare show your face here again it won't be pretty," the golden lion snarled. "Now leave! Now!" With that Suni ran as fast as she could back towards the Outlands. "Make sure she leaves," Simba instructed Zazu, who was flying overhead.

"Yes of course," Zazu responded, as he flew after Suni.

"Are you ok Kion?" Simba asked, turning towards his grandson

"Yeah I'm fine," Kion said, his voice coming out a whisper.

"Don't worry you're safe now honey," Nala said, nuzzling Kion.

"Come on lets get you back to the cave," Simba said, picking Kion up and carrying him back to the cave. While he was being carried Kion couldn't help but feel bad for Suni. But he knew he couldn't say his feelings out loud. Instead Kion decided he'd talk to Chaka later and get his advice on rather he should trust Suni or not. Until then Kion would keep his feelings to himself.

 **A/N well there you have it folks ch 11 done. Hope you all enjoyed. Review please.**


	12. A New Alliance

**A/N Thank you to all my readers and followers.** **Here's ch 12 coming at ya and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer. Enjoy.**

 **Ch 12 A New Alliance**

Suni ran home as fast as her legs could carry her. Unfortunately for her she ran smack into Karaha, who was waiting for her daughter to come home. "Suni where have you been?" Karaha asked. "And why have you been running?"

"Just..ah..just getting some exercise Mom," Suni panted. "I was running all over the Outlands."

"I see," Karaha said, debating on rather Suni was lying or not.

"So you were in the Outlands all day were you?" Janja said approaching his daughter.

"Yes," Suni replied.

"Well then Suni then how come none of your friends have seen you all day?" Janja asked, roughly.

"I..I wasn't with them," Suni said. "I wanted to be on my own for a little while."

"Janja why are you being so harsh?" Karaha asked.

"Maybe because Mzingo saw her heading into THE PRIDE LANDS!" Janja roared, causing Suni and Karaha to jump.

"The Pride Lands?" Karaha said, snapping her head towards her daughter. "Suni please tell me you didn't go there."

"I just wanted to see what the Pride Lands were really like," Suni confessed. "I'm sorry Mom and Dad. But no one saw me there I swear."

"Suni the Pride Lands are very dangerous," Karaha said. "If Kovu or Kiara caught you there.." Karaha stopped not wanting to continue that terrible thought.

"Forget about what those two would have done!" Janja snapped. "You should be more concerned about what _I'm_ gonna do." By now Janja had Suni backed into a corner and she was trembling form fear.

"I.I'm really sorry Dad," Suni stammered. "I..I was just curious. Please don't be mad at me."

"Why were you so curious about them anyways?" Janja asked, after taking a minute to calm down.

"I..I don't know," Suni answered. "Its just that you always talk about how horrible the Pride Landers are and stuff. I just wanted to see for myself that's all."

"And what did you see?" Janja asked. Suni hesitated for a minute and Janja could tell she was scared. "I ain't gonna get mad at ya Suni," Janja said, his voice surprisingly gentle.

"You're not?" Suni asked, the surprise clear in her voice.

"Suni I know I'm hard on ya sometimes," Janja said. "But my ma was hard on me too and it made me stronger and a good leader. And that's what I want for you. To be strong and be a good leader. But that don't mean I don't love ya. Just like my ma loved me."

"I know Daddy," Suni said, nuzzling her father's front leg. "I love you too."

"Good," Janja said. "But I'm tellin' ya right now Suni if I ever hear or see ya goin' into the Pride Lands again I ain't gonna be so nice. Understand?"

"Yes Daddy," Suni said.

"Now go train," Janja said. "I'll come get ya when its dinner time." With that Suni ran off to train with Chungu and Hasila.

"I'm glad you weren't to harsh on her," Karaha said, giving Janja a nuzzle.

"She's a good kid Karaha," Janja said. "She'll make a strong Alpha Female one day. But she's gotta train harder if that's gonna happen."

"I know," Karaha said with a sigh. "I just wish she had more of a chance to be a pup. But I get why she can't."

"Its for the best Kara'," Janja said, giving his mate a nuzzle. "You'll see. She'll thank us for this one day."

"You're right 'Ja," Karaha said. "You're always right."

"And don't you forget it," Janja said. "C'mon lets go watch our daughter train." With that Janja and Karaha went to watch Suni train.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile back at Pride Rock Simba and Nala had returned to the cave with Kion in tow. The former King and Queen were met by a worried looking Kopa. "Kion thank the Kings," Kopa sighed as Simba placed Kion on the ground. "I was worried when I woke up and you were gone. Where were you? You know Rafiki said not to be walking on your own. You could've hurt yourself even more than you already are."

"I'm sorry Dad," Kion said, his ears pinned to his head in shame. "I just was getting so bored I had to get some air."

"Well you should have told me," Kopa said. "That way I'd have gone with you."

"Yes and then maybe that hyena wouldn't have threatened you," Nala put in.

"Hyena?!" Kopa cried out, his amber eyes wide. "What hyena?!"

"Don't worry I took care of that scum," Simba said, with a scowl.

"It's a good thing your father and I showed up when we did," Nala said. "That hyena had poor Kion scared to death."

"I'm just glad you're ok," Kopa said, pulling Kion close and nuzzling him.

"You dealt with a hyena?" Colo asked, coming up to the group with Kuoko and Chaka right behind him.

"Its really not that big of a deal," Kion said, not wanting to be fussed over. "And she wasn't even full grown. But.."

"I would have been so scared," Kuoko declared, her light brown eyes wide. "You're so brave Kion." With that the five month old cub gave the two month old Prince a nuzzle, causing his to blush.

"Ah I'm not so brave," Kion said, with a nervous laugh.

"I disagree," a voice said. The group turned and saw Kovu and Kiara standing there with Cala, Leo and Hera right behind them. Cala ran up to Kion and nuzzled him.

"We heard the whole thing," Cala said, her paws wrapped around Kion. "And thank the Kings you guys were there. You saved my baby." With that Cala gave Simba and Nala nuzzles, which they gladly returned.

"We'd do anything to protect our grandson Cala," Simba said, smiling at the golden brown lioness.

"Well I still say that even though Kion was foolish to leave the cave standing up to a hyena is very brave indeed," Kovu said, smiling at his nephew.

"But Uncle Kovu," Kion began. "You don't understand. Suni's not that bad."

"Suni?" Chaka asked, wrinkling his brown in confusion.

"That's the hyena's name," Kion explained.

"Hey I recognize that name," a voice said. The group turned and saw Ono there along with Bunga, Furaha, Safara, Nash and Beshte.

"How do you know that name Ono?" Simba asked, looking at the small bird.

"I know a lot of things," Ono declared proudly. "The best part about being my size is that you can go all kinds of places without being noticed. And I happen to know that Suni is Janja's daughter."

"What?!" Simba roared, causing the young animals to jump. Then in a much calmer voice Simba said, "All the more reason I'm grateful we got there when we did. She would have ripped Kion's head off."

"She didn't seam so bad," Kion muttered. But he spoke so softly that no one heard him. Instead they were going on and on about his bravery. Kion sighed and walked away from the group. Bunga, Beshte and Ono noticed and followed their friend.

"Hey what's wrong Kion?" Beshte asked, concern in his blue eyes.

"Nothing," Kion said with a sigh. "Its just..." Kion trailed off not sure if he should continue or not.

"Ah c'mon Kion you can tell us," Bunga said.

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" Kion asked.

"We promise," the trio said together.

"Ok then," Kion said. "I was talking to Suni and..well..she was really nice. Not like Janja at all."

"That could have been a trick," Ono pointed out. "Those hyenas are tricky creatures."

"Well maybe," Kion said. "But she said she was worried about me."

"Kion she was lying," Bunga said, climbing on Kion's head and gently knocking on his forehead. "Hello? Hyenas lie all the time."

"I'm so confused," Kion said, shaking his head. When he did this a stab of pain went through his side and he winced.

"You should be resting," Beshte said, gently picking his friend up. "Here I'll carry you inside."

"Thanks Beshte," Kion said, his voice coming out a tired whisper. "Thanks to all of you. You really helped me."

"That's what friends do right?" Bunga said, with a smile. Kion smiled back and layed his head down while Beshte carried him inside the cave. By the time the hippo layed Kion down next to Cala the young Prince was already fast asleep.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile night time had fallen and Janja sent Mzingo to get Thimin. After a little while the vulture returned with the male cheetah in tow. "You wanted to see me?" Thimin asked.

"Yeah you in for helpin' us rid the Pride Lands of those lions or what?" Janja asked.

"What did you have in mind?" Thimin asked.

"Simple," Janja replied. "Alls we gotta do is kidnap the Royal Cubs."

 **A/N well there you go folks ch 12 complete. Did you all enjoy it? I hope so. Review please and thank you.**


	13. Forming A Plan

**A/N: As always thank you to all my loyal readers out there.** **Ch 13 coming at ya. Enjoy and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Ch 13 Forming a Plan**

"You're not serious are you?" Thimin asked, looking at Janja.

"I've never been more serious in my life," Janja replied back.

"And just how do you propose to do this?" Thimin asked. "I mean its not like you hyenas can just waltz into the Pride Lands whenever you want. Not to mention all the obstacles to get through in order to get to the cubs."

"That's where you come in," Karaha said. "You can come and go as you please and no one would even question you. You can lure the cubs right into our trap. It'll be prefect."

"And which cubs do you want exactly?" Thimin asked.

"Well there's Kovu and Kiara's brats," Janja said. "And Kopa's brat and Kali's brat too."

"Well I suppose I could get them for you," Thimin said, after thinking for a minute. "But I'm not sure if I'm willing to support murdering cubs. I'm a father myself and that just doesn't seam right."

"We ain't gonna kill 'em," Janja declared.

"We're not?" Cheezi said, with surprise. This earned a smack from Janja, who snarled at his idiot cousin.

"Not we're not," Janja hissed. "Here's what we're gonna do." With that Janja pulled his minions close and told them of his plan.

"I love it," Karaha said with a smile.

"Yeah," Hasila said. "That's pure genius boss."

"So you in are what?" Janja asked, looking at Thimin.

"I'm in," Thimin said. "When would you like me to bring the cubs to you?"

"In two weeks," Janja said. "And make sure that annoyin' bird isn't around either."

"Got it," Thimin said. "Until we meet again." With that the male cheetah took his leave.

"Think we can trust him?" Karaha whispered.

"He's the perfect sucker," Janja sneered, his black eyes gleaming with hate. "We get him to do all the hard work then dispose of him when we don't need him anymore. The perfect plan."

"Oh Janja I just love it when you're in the plotting mood," Karaha said, giving Janja a nuzzle.

"Really?" Janja said, giving Karaha a lustful look. "Well then let's go celebrate shall we?"

"Sounds perfect to me," Karaha said. With that the couple went off so they could be alone.

TLKTLKTLK

A couple of weeks past and soon it was time for Leona to venture outside the cave. The golden Princess was so excited she couldn't hold still. "C'mon Chaka let's go!" Leona cried out impatiently. By now Chaka's paw was fully healed and he and Kion were allowed to go out once again. Chaka was eight months old now and had a tuft of black hair on his head. Kion was three months old now and he was as anxious as his cousin to go out.

"I'm ready!" the golden brown Prince declared.

"Hold on there Kion," Kopa said emerging from the cave along with Cala. "We need to establish some rules here."

"Aw man do we have to?" Kion muttered.

"Yes we do," Cala said. "Now there is to be no rough housing what so ever. You just got healed enough to be able to play again and I don't want you to hurt yourself again."

"And you need to help keep an eye on Leona," Kopa said. "Ok?"

"Fine," Kion muttered, rolling his amber eyes. "Can I please go now?"

"Have fun sweetie," Cala said, giving her son a nuzzle.

"I will," Kion called as he left. "Bye Mom. Bye Dad."

"Be careful out there son," Kopa said with a sigh as he watched his son leave.

"He'll be ok Kopa," Cala said, rubbing her head on Kopa's chestnut brown mane.

"I know," Kopa said. "But maybe I should go after them. You know just to make sure nothing happens."

"Kopa," Cala said with a laugh. "You know who you sound like right now?"

"Who?" Kopa asked, looking at his mate.

"You sound just like Simba," Cala declared.

"Well I can see my Dad's point now," Kopa said. "He was protective over me and Kali when we were cubs because he didn't want something bad to happen to us after we were attacked. I just don't want anything to happen to Kion. Especially since Janja and his clan already tried to kill him and his friends. Not to mention what they did to me and Kali."

"Honey nothing bad is going to happen," Cala said, nuzzling her mate. "And you can't be with Kion every second of the day. You have to let him be on his own or else he'll never learn to be independent."

"He's only three months old Cala," Kopa pointed out. "He doesn't need to be independent right now."

"Hey Kop' I've got an idea," Kovu said, in an effort to get his brother-in-law to think about something else. "Why don't you come with me, Simba and Leo for patrol? Its been a while."

"Sounds good to me," Kopa said, with a smile. With that Kopa gave Cala a nuzzle and went with Kovu to do the patrol while Cala went to join the other lionesses for the hunt.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kali was in the cave grumbling to himself. "Man I hate being stuck here," the golden Prince muttered. "There's literally nothing to do but sleep. I don't think I can take another two weeks in here."

"I could help with that," Bunga said, suddenly appearing. "I could entertain ya if you want."

"No Bunga that's not necessary," Kali said. "I'm sure you'd rather be with your friends anyways."

"Well I would," Bunga said. "But you're one of friend's dad so I can keep you company if you want."

"Thanks kid," Kali said with a smile. "I'd like that. How about you show me your swinging?"

"Sure!" Bunga cried out climbing on the vine that was still in the cave. With that the honey badger spent the rest of the morning keeping Kali company.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Chaka, Leona and Kion had met up with Furaha, Safara and Nash and they were playing a friendly game of tag. Then Colo and Kuoko came up to the group. "Can we play too?" Kuoko asked.

"You can," Safara answered. "But not _him."_ Safara nodded sharply at Colo when she said this part.

"Ah come on Saf' be nice," Kion whispered to his friend.

"Yeah," Chaka put in. "He hasn't really done anything recently."

"Well..." Safara said. "Ok then. He can play too."

"Thanks Safara," Colo said with a smile. With that the cubs once again began their game of tag.

TLKTLKTLK

Later that day it was getting near dark. "We'd better be getting back," Kion declared. "Our parents will start to worry."

"I had so much fun!" Leona declared, her emerald eyes sparkling.

"I'm glad you had fun little sister," Chaka said, giving Leona a nuzzle.

"You guys go on," Nash declared. "We promise our Mom we'd wait for her. She's talking a walk with Hera and Yoki and said she's come by and walk with us. Colo you and Kuoko should stay to. I'm sure you Moms won't mind"

"Sure," Colo said, with a shrug.

"Fine with me," Kuoko said. With that the cubs all went their separate ways not knowing Thimin was watching them and waiting for the perfect opportunity. When he was sure Chaka, Leona, Kion and Furaha were far enough away form the others the cheetah approached them.

"Oh thank goodness I found someone," Thimin said, pretending to be worried. "I need your cubs' help. My family is trapped and I need help getting them out and you're the first creatures I came across."

"Fuli's in trouble?" Kion said, his amber eyes wide with fear.

"We'd better get help," Furaha declared.

"There isn't time!" Thimin declared. "You have to come with me! Now!" With that Thimin took off, hoping the cubs would follow.

"C'mon guys," Kion said, running after Thimin.

"Kopa wait!" Chaka cried, running after his cousin.

"C'mon Leona lets go," Furaha said as she and her cousin ran after the others not knowing they were heading right into a trap.

 **A/N I hope you love this chapter. Please review.**


	14. Trapped

**A/N The usual thanks to my wonderful readers out there. Happy St Patrick's day to all who celebrate it.** **Here's ch 14 for ya and the usual disclaimer applies. Enjoy.**

 **Ch 14 Trapped**

Meanwhile Kopa, Kovu, Simba and Leo had returned from their patrol. The four lions were greeted by their mates. "Where's Kion?" Kopa asked, looking around for his son. "I want to hear how his day went."

"They're not back yet," Cala explained.

"Yes and its getting dark," Jasiri pointed out. "I'm getting a little worried."

"I'm sure they'll be back soon," Nala said, trying to sound reassuring. Then as if on cue the group saw Vitani, Hera, and Yoki return with Colo, Kuoko, Nash and Safara with them.

"Thank the Kings you're back," Kiara said with a smile. But her smile quickly vanished when the Queen saw her children weren't with the group. "Where's Chaka and Leona?" Kiara asked, looking at the other cubs.

"And Furaha and Kion," Simba put in. "They were with you guys weren't they?"

"They're not back yet?" Nash asked, his ruby red eyes wide with surprise.

"No they're not," Kovu said, trying not to raise his voice. "We thought they were with you guys."

"They were," Colo said. "But we decided to wait for our Moms and they went home without us."

"Yeah," Safara said. "But they left way before we did. They should be back by now."

"Chaka wouldn't keep Leona out past dark," Kiara said, her amber eyes wide.

"Yeah and Furaha is afraid of the dark," Jasiri said, her chocolate brown eyes filled with worry. "There's no way she'd stay out past dark. Unless.."

"Unless something happened to them," Kopa finished, his amber eyes wide with fear.

"Now Kopa lets not jump to conclusions," Simba said gently. "They could be just running behind."

"I'll send Zazu to look for them," Kovu offered. "And if they're not back in an hour we'll go out looking for them ourselves."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Jasiri said, with a nod.

"Well you guys can wait if you want," Kopa said. "But I'm going to look for my son right now."

"Kopa," Simba began.

"Dad nothing you or anyone else can say is going to make me change my mind," Kopa snapped.

"I was just going to say I'll go with you," Simba said.

"I'll come too," Leo offered.

"I'll come as well," Kovu said. "The rest of you stay here in case the cubs come back. We'll be back soon."

"You're not going anywhere without me," a voice said. The group turned and say Kali standing there, a determined look on his face.

"Honey you're still recuperating," Jasiri said.

"I feel fine Jasiri," Kali declared. "My side is almost fully healed. And besides my daughter is missing. I'll be damned if I'm just going to sit here and do nothing."

"Just be careful," Jasiri said, nuzzling her mate.

"I will," Kali said, with a smile. "And I'll find our girl and bring her home." With that Kali went to join his brother and the rest of the group as they were leaving.

"You sure you're up for this son?" Simba asked, looking at Kali with concern.

"I'm sure Dad," Kali said, with a smile. "I'll be fine."

"I think you're nuts," Kopa said, shaking his head. "But I'd be doing the samething if I were you."

"Lets do this," Leo said, his light brown eyes determined.

"Lets go find our kids," Kovu said. With that the lions left hoping they'd returned with their children with them.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Chaka, Kion, Furaha, and Leona had followed Thimin to where they thought Fuli and her mother would be. But instead the cubs looked around and to their horror they saw they were in the Outlands. "Hey!" Kion shouted. "What gives?"

"Why are we in this yucky place?" Leona asked, her voice coming out a soft whisper.

"This was all a trick wasn't it?" Chaka asked, glaring at Thimin.

"And you cubs fell right for it," a voice said. Gasping the cubs saw Janja approaching them, with about twenty hyenas with him. "You're ours now," Janja growled.

"The heck we are," Kion growled, getting down into a fighting stance.

"Wow," Chungu said, with a laugh. "Looks like someone has a death wish there."

"That would be very foolish young one," Karaha said. "You cubs really don't stand a chance against us."

"She's right Ky," Chaka said. "There's too many of them for us to fight."

"I know Cha'," Kion said. "But they're gonna kill us anyways so.."

"Oh we ain't gonna kill ya," Janja said. "You ain't no good to us dead."

"Puh yeah right," Kion scoffed, glaring at Janja. "You must really think we're dumb."

"Of course the plan will still work even if there were one less of ya," Hasila said, licking his lips and advancing towards Kion.

"No!" Leona shouted, her emerald eyes wide with fear. "Please don't eat my cousin!" By now the golden Princess was shaking from fear.

"Don't worry Leona," Kion said, giving his cousin a nuzzle. "Nobody is eating any one."

"Not if you cooperate we won't," Janja growled. "Now what's it gonna be?"

"What do you want from us?" Chaka growled.

"Move your asses," Janja hissed, giving Chaka and Kion hard shoves.

"C'mon guys we'd better do what they say," Chaka said. "Stay close to me Leona."

"No problem," Leona whispered, making sure she stayed really close to her brother.

"When my Aunt and Uncle hear about this you guys are gonna be so dead," Kion growled.

"Ooh we're so scared," Cheezi mocked, with a cruel laugh.

"Less yappin' and more walkin' shrimps," Chungu hissed, shoving Kion hard. Kion nearly fell but Furaha helped her cousin steady himself.

"You don't have to be so mean," the rusty brown Princess said, narrowing her blue eyes at the hyenas.

"Shut up and keep movin'," Janja growled. Then he turned towards Thimin and said, "You done well there cheetah."

"Yeah you're really something all right," Kion said, glaring at Thimin.

"You lions deserve every bit of pain coming to you," Thimin hissed back. "Especially those who share Scar's bloodline."

"We'll be in touch," Janja said. "Mzingo, show Thimin out of here."

"Sure thing Janja," Mzingo said, as he guided Thimin out of the Outlands while Janja and his crew took the Royal cubs somewhere they wouldn't be found.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Leo, Kopa, Kovu, Kali and Simba returned to Pride Rock empty handed. The lions were all hoping that their cubs had returned home on their own. But when their mates met them with that same worried looks they had before they knew that wasn't the case. "Oh Kovu what could have happened to them?" Kiara asked, her amber eyes filling with tears.

"I don't know Kiara," Kovu said, his voice filled with worry. "Its too dark to see anything right now. But all the night animals are aware of what's going on and their all on the lookout for our cubs."

"I knew something like this was going to happen," Kopa muttered. "I knew I should have followed my instinct and not let Kion leave today."

"Kopa there's no way you could have known this was going to happen," Cala said, nuzzling her mate.

"Cala's right bro," Kali said, trying not to let his worry show. "None of us could have known what was going to happen."

"Maybe they got sidetracked," Safara suggested. "I mean that's what happened to me a few weeks ago. Maybe they'll be back in he morning."

"I hope you're right Safara," Kovu said, giving his niece a nuzzle. "But this was Leona's first time out of the cave. Getting sidetracked is highly unlikely. Chaka would have had her home no matter what."

"And Furaha wouldn't stay out in the dark anymore than she has too," Jasiri pointed out. Then the rusty brown lioness let out a worried sigh. "My poor baby must be so scared," she whispered.

"Don't worry 'Siri we'll find her," Kali said, nuzzling his mate. "And besides its not like she's all alone. She has Chaka, Kion and Leona with her."

"Yeah Chaka won't let anything happen to her or his little sister," Vitani put in.

"Yes and we all know how brave Kion is," Nala piped up. "He'll protect the girls as well."

"But still Chaka and Kion are only eight and three months old," Hera chimed in. "They're only cubs themselves."

"But I know my grandsons won't ever let anything happen to their cousins," Simba said

"We'll send out another search party in the morning," Kovu said. "Right now I think we should all try to get some sleep."

"There's no way I'm going to be able to sleep," Kiara declared.

"Me either," Jasiri said.

"Same," Cala said, with a nod. "I say we go out and look ourselves ladies."

"I was just about to suggest that," Kiara said.

"Count me in," Jasiri said, her brown eyes filled with determination.

"I'll come too," Hera offered.

"Thanks sis," Cala said, smiling at her light tan twin.

"Ladies lets do this," Kiara said. "Mom you in?" Kiara looked over at Nala when she said this part.

"You bet I am sweetie," Nala said with a smile. "Now lets go find those cubs."

"Be careful ladies," Kovu said as he and the other lions gave their mates nuzzles and watched them go off into the night hoping to find their lost cubs.

 **A/N Hope you all enjoyed ch 14. Let me know your thoughts in a review please.**


	15. A Terrible Situation

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing.** **Here's ch 15 for ya and the usual disclaimer applies. Enjoy.**

 **CH 15 A Terrible Situation**

Kion walked until he felt like his paws were going to fall off. The golden brown Prince had no idea how long he and his cousins had been walking but it seamed like an eternity. But that could be due to the fact that his three month old body was worn out. He was tired and hungry and as much as he hated to admit it he was scared. But as scared as he was Kion knew he had to be strong for Leona and Furaha. Kion looked over at Chaka, who was carrying Leona on his back, and he could tell his older cousin was thinking the exact same thing. Kion was jerked out of his thoughts by a rough shove. "Get in there," Chungu growled as he shoved Kion in a small cave. Kion heard Leona cry out and Chaka shout, "Get your paws off my sister!" Kion turned and saw Leona being shoved in the cave along side of him. Then he saw Chungu pull a rock in front of the entrance, trapping the cousins inside.

"Enjoy your new home," Janja hissed, laughing cruelly. Kion ran to the entrance and peaked out of a tiny crack he saw Chaka and Furaha being shoved into a small cave that was right next to his and Karaha pulled a rock in front of it. Kion pushed with all his might to move the rock but it didn't budge.

"Darn it!" he grumbled, as he sank to the ground. Then Kion heard Leona sobbing. "Hey its ok Leona," Kion said, pulling his younger cousin close to him. "Is going to be ok," he whispered. "I won't let anything bad happen to you. I promise."

"I w-wanna g-go home," Leona sobbed, burying her face in Kion's side.

"I know you do," Kion whispered, putting his head on top of Leona's. "I do to. But we've got each other. And Chaka and Furaha are right next to us. We're gonna be fine. You'll see."

"I want my Mommy," Leona whispered, as she slowly closed her eyes as she cried herself to sleep.

"So do I little cousin," Kion thought. "So do I." With that Kion closed his eyes and tried to sleep although he knew that would be an impossible thing to do.

TLKTLKTLK

The next morning Kiara and the other lionesses returned empty handed. Kovu and the others ran up to the group all of them hoping the cubs would be with them. "No luck huh?" Kovu said, the disappointment clear in his voice. The lionesses didn't respond. They only lowered their heads sadly. Jasiri let out a sob and ran into the cave. Kali quickly followed his mate as the other lions comforted their mates.

"Oh Kovu what could have happened to them?" Kiara asked, trying her best not to lose it in front of everyone. The golden brown Queen knew she had to keep it together for the sake of her pride.

"We're not going to stop looking until we find them Ki'," Kovu said, nuzzling his mate. "I promise you that."

"Kopa?" Cala asked softly. "Are you ok?" Kopa said nothing. The creamy coated Prince merely looked at his mate then walked down the side of Pride Rock without saying a word. "Kopa wait up!" Cala cried going after her mate.

"Cala I really don't feel like talking to you right now," Kopa said, sharply.

"But why?" Cala asked, clearly confused.

"I just don't ok," Kopa growled, glaring at Cala.

"Kopa why are you being so hostile towards me?" Cala asked. "I mean I know you're worried about Kion. So am I. But.."

"This whole thing is your fault!" Kopa cried out. Cala's green eyes went wide with surprise and shock when she heard her mate say this.

"Kopa!" Cala cried out. "Why would you say such a hurtful thing to me?"

"Maybe because its true," Kopa growled. "If you had let me go with Kion yesterday then none of this would be happening right now. But noo I just had to let you convince me not to go. I should have followed my instincts instead of listening to you!"

"Kopa if I had any idea this would have happened I.." Cala began.

"You should have trusted my instincts Cala!" Kopa growled. "Then our son and our nieces and nephew would be home where they belong. Now Kings only know where they are, who has them or if their even ok! And its all your fault!"

"Kopa please don't.." Cala began, tears forming in her green eyes. But she was cut off by Kopa's furious roar. Cala jumped, surprised by Kopa's reaction. Without another word Kopa turned and walked away from his mate. Cala lowered her head and let out a sob. Suddenly Cala felt someone nuzzle her shoulder. Snapping her head up the golden brown lioness saw Hera standing there, a sad look on her face. "I suppose you heard huh?" Cala sniffled, wiping her eyes with her paw.

"Yeah I did," Hera said, giving her twin a nuzzle. "Kopa didn't mean what he said 'La. He's just worried about Kion."

"And I'm not?" Cala snapped, her green eyes flashing with anger. "Kion's my son to Hera. I love him just as much as Kopa does."

"I know," Hera said gently. "But I'm sure once Kopa calms down he'll see how wrong he was."

"You think so?" Cala sniffled.

"I know so," Hera said, with a smile. "Trust me sis after all the fights Leo and I have had about Colo I know what I'm talking about."

"Thanks 'Ra," Cala said, giving her sister a nuzzle. "I fell better."

"C'mon lets take a little walk," Hera suggested. "I bet that'll make you feel a lot better."

"Sounds good to me," Cala said. With that the two sisters were off hoping a walk would clear their heads.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kopa had returned to the cave, still very upset. He saw Kali in there, comforting a very upset Jasiri. When the couple saw Kopa they stopped talking and looked at him. "Something wrong bro?" Kali asked, standing up and walking towards his twin.

"Sorry," Kopa said, as he turned to walk out of the cave. "I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Kopa what is it?" Kali asked, his blue eyes filled with concern.

"You don't have to worry about me Kal'," Kopa said. "You and Jasiri have your own problems what with Furaha being missing. I'll just go."

"Kopa no you don't have to go," Jasiri said, standing up and walking towards her brother-in-law. "I know you must be very upset to. I mean your son is missing too."

"Yeah," Kopa said, taking in a shaky breath. "I am pretty shaken up by this. Plus Cala and I just had a huge fight so.."

"What'd you guys fight about?" Kali asked.

"I told her Kion disappearing was all her fault," Kopa said. "Which it is. If she had just let me go with him like I wanted to then he'd be home right now. And so would Furaha and Chaka and Leona."

"Kopa you can't really think this is Cala's fault?" Kali said, his eyes wide with surprise.

"Yes I do Kali," Kopa said roughly. "But then again I was the stupid one that listened to her so its really my fault."

"Kopa this is no one's fault but whoever is responsible for taking our kids," Jasiri said. Kopa opened his mouth to say something but before he could Zazu came flying in, his eyes wide.

"Master Kopa Master Kali thank goodness I found you," Zazu said, breathlessly.

"Zazu what's wrong?" Kopa asked, alarmed at the hornbill's appearance.

"I just received word that Janja wants to see you both at once," Zazu said. "I've already informed the King and Queen of this and their on their way to the Outland border."

"What could Janja possibly want?" Kali wondered.

"Mzingo informed me it had to do with the cubs," Zazu explained.

"Then lets go!" Kali cried out.

"I'm going too," Jasiri declared.

"Zazu see if you can find Cala and tell her what's going on," Kopa instructed.

"Yes of course Master Kopa," Zazu said, as he flew off.

"Lets go," Kali cried out as he ran out of the cave. With that Kopa and Jasiri followed him to where Janja would be waiting.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Janja and his crew were in the Outlands preparing for their meeting with the Royal Lions. They had just returned from giving the cubs food and water for the next couple of days and were busy plotting.

"Janja," Mzingo said, perching on a tree stump. "The lions are here."

"Good," Janja growled. "Chungu, Cheezi, Hasila, Kuraha lets go." With that the hyenas left to meet with the lions to discuss their plan.

"I sure hope this works Janja," Kuraha said.

"It will," Janja said. "Those lions ain't gonna have no choice but to do what we say. Unless of course they want their cubs delivered to them piece by piece." With that Janja and his minions let out evil laughs and continued on their way not knowing Suni had heard the conversation and was following them to the meeting place.

 **A/N well there you have it folks ch 15 done. I hope you all enjoyed ch 15. Review please.**


	16. A Tough Decision

**A/N Thank you to my reviewer. I wish there were more reviews but hey I'm not complaining. I'm just happy anyone likes my story.** **Here's ch 16 for ya and the usual disclaimer applies. Enjoy.**

 **Ch 16 A Tough Decision**

Meanwhile Kopa, Kali and Jasiri had meet up with Kiara and Kovu near the Outland border. "I should have known Janja had something to do with the cubs disappearing," Kovu growled. "When I see him I'm gonna rip him apart."

"Kovu you can't do that," Kiara said.

"The Hell I can't!" Kovu snarled. "If that son of bitch took my kids.."

"Then he could have his other hyenas kill them if we try anything," Kiara said. "We have to play nice Kovu."

"As much as I hate to admit it Kiara's right," Kopa said with a grunt.

"Yeah," Kali growled. "We have to for the sake of our cubs."

"Exactly," Kiara said. "Which is exactly why Daddy isn't here."

"Yeah I think we all know how Dad gets," Kali said. "Especially around hyenas." Then as is on cue the group saw Janja and his crew approaching.

"Hello Kovu," Janja growled. "Kiara."

"Janja," Kiara said curtly. "You said you wanted to meet with us so here we are."

"And you said it had to do with our kids," Kopa said, trying his best not to lose his cool.

"Well looks like you lions have a little problem here," Hasila said simply.

"And what problem is that?" Kovu growled, glaring at Hasila.

"Look I'm gonna get right to the point here," Janja said. "We got your kids."

"I knew it!" Kovu snarled, lunging towards Janja. But the brown coated King was stopped by Kiara, who got in front of her mate. She looked over and saw Jasiri holding Kali back. Kopa's amber eyes were full of rage but the creamy coated Prince stayed where he was. Just the Cala came onto the scene and ran beside Kopa.

"I heard the whole thing," Cala said, glaring at the hyenas.

"I'll kill you you bastard!" Kovu snarled, once again lunging for Janja.

"You'll have to wait in line," Kali snarled.

"Whoa there Kiara if I were you I'd reign in your mate and brother there," Janja said.

"Yeah," Chungu put in. "Unless of course you wanna see you cubs returned to ya piece by piece."

"Kovu please calm down," Kiara pleaded. "For Chaka and Leona's sakes." This made Kovu calm down some but it was still obvious that the King was livid.

"Kali please calm down," Jasiri pleaded. "For Furaha's sake."

"Fine," Kali said, his voice calmer. "But I'm only doing it for her and my niece and nephews."

"What do you want Janja?" Kiara demanded, glaring at the alpha male.

"Only your unconditional surrender," Janja said.

"What do you mean by that?" Kovu asked.

"I mean we want you lions to step down and give us hyenas control of the Pride Lands," Janja snapped.

"The Hell we will!" Kovu snarled. "There's no way we're giving you filth control of the Pride Lands. The last time that happened the Pride Lands nearly died out completely."

"I don't believe that's your call to make Kovu," Karaha piped up.

"I'm the King!" Kovu snarled, baring his teeth at the female hyena.

"Yes but its really Kiara that is qualified to make that call," Karaha pointed out. "After all its her family that's Royalty not yours."

"Think about it Kiara," Janja said. "If you don't give us the Pride Lands then your cubs will all die."

"Yeah like you're really going to let our cubs live if they do give you the Pride Lands," Kopa snapped.

"Are you calling my mate a liar?!" Karaha snarled, whipping around to face Kopa.

"You bet your ass I am!" Kopa roared back. "You filthy scum are nothing but lying, cheating, stealing, murdering scum! For all we know our cubs are already dead!"

"Keep it up and they will be," Janja growled.

"You son of a.." Kopa hissed. He was about to lunge but Cala blocked his path.

"Kopa remember Kion," Cala whispered.

"Kion's probably already dead Cala," Kopa said, trying not to let his voice break.

"Your kid ain't dead," Cheezi put in.

"And we're just supposed to take your word for it?!" Kovu snapped.

"Ok so you want proof," Janja said. "Very well we'll give ya proof. Have that bird majordomo of yours come here tomorrow. We'll take 'em to see the cubs."

"Fine," Kovu said. "Until then we've got nothing to say." With that Kovu turned and walked away with Kiara, Kopa, Kali, Cala, and Jasiri right behind him."

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile back in his cave cell Kion was staring at the "food" before him. Really it wasn't food at all. It was just a half rotten zebra leg. He had let Leona eat whatever meat was good and he had drank the water that had piled up in the corners of the cave. "Kion I'm cold," Leona whined.

"Here come closer to me," Kion said. With that Leona snuggled close to Kion and he wrapped his paw around his younger cousin. Just then they heard a voice from the wall say, "Kion, Leona. Can you guys hear me?"

"Chaka?" Kion said, surprised he could hear his older cousin. Then he and Leona moved to the far wall. "Chaka?" Kion called. "We can hear you."

"Are you guys ok?" Chaka asked.

"Yeah we're fine," Kion said.

"I wanna go home Cha'," Leona whined. "I hate it here."

"I know you do 'Ona," Chaka said. "I hate it here too. But don't worry I'm sure Mom and Dad are working on a plan to get us back."

"I hope so," Leona said.

"You doing ok Fur'?" Kion asked.

"Yeah," came Furaha's reply. "I just hope Uncle Kovu and Aunt Kiara get us out of here soon."

"Don't worry they will," Kion said. "I'm sure of it. But at least we have each other." With that the rest of the day was spent talking among the four cubs.

TLKTLKTLK

The next day Beshte, Ono and Bunga were talking when Fuli came up to them. "Hey guys," Fuli said with a smile.

"Hey Fuli," Beshte said with a smile. "I thought you weren't allowed to play with us."

"I'm allowed to play with you guys," Fuli said. "Just not Kion or his lion friends. Hey where are they anyways?"

"They're missing," Ono said. "Janja and his clan kidnapped them."

"What?!" Fuli cried out her green eyes wide. "That's awful."

"Yeah and we failed them," Beshte said, sadly. "We were supposed to be the Pride Land Guard and we didn't do a very good job of it."

"Hey we can still look for them," Bunga declared.

"By ourselves?" Fuli asked.

"Sure why not?" Bunga said. "Grown ups just get in the way anyways."

"That's true," Fuli said, with a nod. "Ok I'm in."

"Me too," Ono said.

"Count me in too," Beshte said.

"Then lets do this!" Bunga cried out. "Ono you take the skies. Beshte you take the water ways. Fuli you take the ground and I'll take the trees. We'll meet back here tonight."

"Got it," the friends said together. With that the group departed hoping they'd be able to find their friends

TLKTLKTLK

Later that night Zazu met with Janja and was taken to the place where Kion and his cousins were. Only Janja had to make sure Zazu couldn't see where he was going so he carried the bird in his mouth the whole time. Once they were there Janja spit Zazu out on the ground. "Ugh there must be a more dignified way to do this," Zazu grumbled, wiping the slobber off of his feathers.

"Ah shut up or next time I'll swallow ya," Janja growled.

"Zazu?" Chaka called out, surprised at hearing the majordomo's voice.

"Oh Master Chaka are you alright? Zazu asked, flying towards Chaka's cave.

"Yeah I'm fine," Chaka said. "Furaha's in here with me."

"Are you alright Miss Furaha?" Zazu asked.

"Yes," came Furaha's soft reply. "I just wanna go home."

"Where are Master Kion and Miss Leona?" Zazu asked.

"We're in here," Kion called out.

"Oh Master Kion Miss Leona I just hate this whole thing," Zazu cried out.

"We're ok Zazu," Kion said, reassuringly. "Really we are."

"Did you bring my Mommy and Daddy?" Leona asked.

"I'm afraid not dear one," Zazu said, sadly. "I was merely brought here to see that you cubs were ok."

"Oh," came Leona's disappointed voice.

"Don't you worry little ones," Zazu said. "Your parents will have you home in no time."

"Alright that's enough," Janja said, roughly. "You've seen them now its time to go." With that Janja scooped Zazu back in his mouth and carried him away.

"Hey!" Chaka shouted. "Aren't you gonna feed us? We haven't had anything to eat today."

"That's your problem," Chungu said, with a cruel laugh. "But lucky for you there's a rain coming so you'll have plenty of water." With that Chungu and the rest of the hyenas let out cruel laughs and headed on their way.

"You guys suck!" Chaka shouted. "You'll pay for this!"

"Save it Cha' they're gone," Furaha said, laying her head on her paws.

"I'm gonna try to move this rock," Chaka declared.

"Why?" Furaha snapped, her blue eyes flashing with anger. "We spent all day yesterday trying to move it and nothing happened. Just like nothing will happen today if we try to move it. So give it up already."

"Jeeze Furaha why so angry?" Chaka asked, sitting beside his rusty brown coated cousin.

"I'm sorry Chaka," Furaha said, feeling bad she had snapped at her cousin. "I'm just tired and hungry and I wanna go home. I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"Its ok Fur'," Chaka said, giving his cousin a nuzzle. "And you're right that rock's not going anywhere. I should save my strength anyways."

"Yeah," Furaha said. "We may as well try to sleep." With that the two cousins layed their heads down and tried to get some sleep although neither one thought that would be possible that night.

 **A/N well there you have it folks ch 16 complete. Hope you all enjoyed and as always review please.**


	17. Betrayal

**A/N I'm in a really good mood because its almost Easter. So to celebrate Easter here's another chapter for you. Hope you all enjoy it and the usual thanks to my reviewers and those who put my story on alert.** **Here's ch 17 for ya and see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Chapter 17 Betrayal**

That night Janja dropped Zazu off right at the Pride Land border. After drying off his feathers the blue hornbill raced towards Pride Rock to inform Kovu and Kiara what had happened. He soon reached Pride Rock and saw Kiara and Kovu sitting with Simba and Nala talking. "Sire I have news," Zazu said, perching in front of the brown coated King.

"Um perhaps we should talk inside the cave," Kiara said, darting her eyes towards Simba. Unfortunately for the golden brown Queen Simba noticed the look.

"What's going on?" the golden lion asked. "Is this about the cubs?"

"We'll talk later Daddy," Kiara said. "C'mon Kovu lets take Zazu inside the cave so we can talk."

"Hold on there Kiara I want to know what's going on," Simba said.

"Yes I'm curious as well," Nala put in. "Does it have to do with the cubs?"

"Yes it does," Zazu said.

"Quiet Zazu!" Kiara hissed, through clenched teeth.

"Why don't you want us to know about the cubs?" Simba asked, confusion and surprise in his voice.

"It may not have to do with the cubs at all Simba," Timon said from the sidelines, trying to get his friend's mind off of the subject.

"But its not because they don't want you to know Janja has 'em," Pumbaa said from the sidelines. "Oops," the warthog said, immediately realizing his mistake.

"Thanks a lot Pumbaa," Kovu said with a groan.

"Janja has the cubs!" Simba growled. "That son of a bitch! I'll kill him!"

"Daddy please calm down," Kiara pleaded.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Simba asked, facing his daughter and son-in-law.

"Kiara its not like you to keep something like this from us," Nala said.

"Mom I didn't want to," Kiara admitted, lowering her amber eyes in shame.

"Then why did you?" Nala asked.

"Nala it wasn't because of you," Kovu began.

"So it was because of me then?" Simba asked, roughly. "And I just bet it was your idea not to tell me wasn't it Kovu?"

"Actually it was my idea," Kiara admitted.

"That's so unlike you Kiara," Simba said, shocked at his daughter's admission.

"They just didn't wanna worry ya that's all," Timon said, trying to defuse the situation.

"But its not because they were worried Simba would lose his temper and risk the cubs' safety," Pumbaa said.

"Oy Pumbaa you have some mouth there," Timon groaned, rubbing a hand over his face.

"Is that true Kiara?" Simba asked, looking straight at his daughter.

"Daddy I'm sorry," Kiara said, feeling bad she had hurt her father's feelings.

"No its ok," Simba said, softly. "I understand. Don't worry I won't interfere. I'll just leave you all to it then." With that Simba began to leave.

"Simba you don't have to go," Kovu said.

"No I wouldn't want to be in the way," Simba said, trying not to let how hurt he was show "Wouldn't want to risk me losing my temper now would we?" With that Simba walked down the side of Pride Rock.

"I'll go talk to him," Nala said, as she walked after her mate.

"Well that was rough," Kopa said coming onto the scene along with Kali, Jasiri and Cala.

"You guys heard huh?" Kiara said softly.

"Yeah we did," Kali said, roughly. "You really hurt Dad's feelings Kiara."

"Yeah what were you thinking keeping this from him and Mom?" Kopa put in.

"I didn't see you two telling him anything," Kiara snapped, glaring at her brothers.

"That's because we assumed you already told them," Kopa said, rolling his amber eyes.

"I think you owe Mom and Dad an apology," Kali said, his blue eyes stormy. "Especially Dad."

"I know," Kiara said. "And I feel terrible. I'll talk to Daddy but first Zazu has news about the cubs."

"Did you see them?" Kopa asked, anxious to hear about his son.

"Yes I did," Zazu said. "Janja is keeping them in two small caves. Unfortunately I couldn't see where they were located because Janja made sure I couldn't see."

"But they were ok?" Jasiri asked, her voice shaking a little. Kali got beside his mate a nuzzled her.

"They were a bit shaken up," Zazu informed the group. "But they appeared to be unharmed."

"Zazu do you have any idea where these caves are located?" Kovu asked.

"I'm afraid not Sire," Zazu said, his voice full of regret. "But these lands were worse than the Outlands and much farther out. And I believe they were west of here. That's all I can tell you."

"Thank you Zazu," Kovu said. "You've been very helpful."

"My pleasure Sire," Zazu said, with a bow. With that the blue hornbill flew off towards his home.

"Well looks like we have a decision to make," Kovu said, with a sigh.

"I'm going to talk to Daddy first," Kiara said, heading down the side of Pride Rock.

"What are you going to do 'Vu?" Kopa asked.

"I don't know Kop'," Kovu said, with a sigh. "I just don't know."

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Nala had caught up to Simba and the couple were talking by the watering hole. "Simba I'm sure Kiara and Kovu had good intentions," Nala said gently.

"I know they did Nal'," Simba said, softly. "I lost my temper with Janja before and everyone knows how crazy I get when it comes to my family's safety. I don't blame them for not telling me. But that doesn't mean their actions didn't hurt me. Because they did."

"I know honey," Nala said, nuzzling her mate. "It hurt me too that they didn't tell me either." Then as if on cue Kiara came running up to her parents.

"Mom Daddy," Kiara panted. "I'm glad I found you both."

"Are the cubs ok?" Simba asked.

"Yes Zazu said he saw them and they were scared but unharmed," Kiara informed her parents.

"Thank the Kings for that," Nala said with a sigh.

"But that's only one reason I wanted to talk to you," Kiara said.

"Kiara you don't have to apologize," Simba said.

"Yes I do," Kiara said. "I have to.."

"You don't owe us any explanations," Nala said. "After all you and Kovu are King and Queen now. Not to mention Chaka and Leona's parents. Its really your call."

"And we're just the grandparents here," Simba put in. "Who are we to interfere?"

"Daddy that's not.." Kiara began.

"Its ok honey," Simba said, giving his daughter a nuzzle. "I understand. There's no need to say anything more about it. Lets go home." With that Simba and Nala turned and began to walk back to Pride Rock with a shocked Kiara right behind them.

TLKTLKTLK

The next day Bunga met up with Fuli, and Beshte to discuss the plan for the day. "Ok I say we do the same thing we did yesterday," Bunga suggested. "Only this time we..." But the honey badger was interrupted by Ono, Hessa and Chivis coming onto the scene. "Bunga! Bunga! We have news!" Ono shouted, perching on Beshte's head, with his parents right beside him. "Or rather my Dad has news."

"Tell them Chivis," Hessa urged her mate.

"Perhaps we should tell King Kovu and Queen Kiara about this," Chivis said.

"Dad c'mon just tell them what you saw," Ono said.

"I saw something very disturbing," Chivis said. "And I'm afraid you may not like this Fuli."

"Why not?" Fuli asked, confused.

"We have a betrayer in out midst," Hessa said.

"We do?" Bunga said, scratching his head in confusion. "Who?"

"I'm afraid its Thimin," Chivis said.

"What?!" Fuli cried out, her forest green eyes wide with shock. "Not you have to be wrong Chivis. My father wouldn't betray us."

"I'm afraid its true," Chivis said, sadly. "I saw him working with Janja and his clan with my own eyes."

"No!" Fuli cried out. "You're wrong! You'll see. I'm going to talk to my Dad right now. Then I'll prove to you that this was all a mistake." With that the young cheetah ran off to find her father hoping she would be proven right and her father wouldn't be a traitor.

 **A/N well there you go folks ch 17 complete. Happy Easter to all who celebrate it and as always please review**


	18. Admissions

**A/N Thank you all for the reviews.** **Enjoy ch 18 and see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Chapter 18: Admissions**

Fuli ran until she reached her home. When the four month old cheetah got there she saw Kuri all alone. "Mom!" Fuli cried out running over to her mother. "Where's Dad?"

"He's out taking a walk," Kuri answered. "What's wrong honey?"

"I just really need to talk to him," Fuli responded. "Do you know where he went?"

"No sweetie I don't," Kuri said. "But then again you father has been disappearing a lot lately so I never seam to know where he is."

"Mom," Fuli said, softly. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can honey," Kuri replied, wrapping her paw around her daughter and pulling her close. "What is it?"

"How much does Daddy hate the lions?" Fuli asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Why do you ask that honey?" Kuri asked, surprised at her daughter's question.

"Kion and his cousins are missing," Fuli said. "In fact they've been kidnapped by Janja and his hyenas. And just now someone told me...Well they said that...that." Fuli trailed off not sure how she should continue the thought.

"What honey?' Kuri said. "Sweetie you can tell me anything you know. Even if its something really bad."

"Ono's dad, Mr Chivis, said he saw Daddy talking with Janja," Fuli said. "Mr. Chivis said he heard Daddy and Janja planning something and that the something had to do with Kion and his cousins."

"Fuli," Kuri began, after taking in what Fuli had said. "Your father may hate the lion very much but I happen to know that he hate the hyenas even more. There's no way he'd be working with them." Just then Thimin came onto the scene. Upon seeing his mate and daughter Thimin smiled and gave them both nuzzles. But his smile quickly vanished when he saw the looks on their faces.

"What's wrong?" Thimin asked, concern in his green eyes. "Why do you two look so serious."

"Thimin," Kuri began. "Some information has just been brought to my attention and I want an honest answer form you."

"Kuri," Thimin began. "I don't like your tone. I've never been anything but honest with you. You should know this."

"Very well," Kuri said. "Then I'll just come out and say it. Someone said that they saw you with Janja and his hyenas and that you're working with them. Is this true?"

"Who told you that?" Thimin asked, his voice low and threatening.

"Does it really matter?" Kuri asked, her voice flat. "I just want an honest answer from you."

"Alright," Thimin said, looking directly at his mate. "Its true. I am working with Janja."

"What?" Kuri cried out, her forest green eyes wide with shock. "Thimin! How could you?!"

"Its the only way to be rid of Scar's bloodline once and for all," Thimin declared.

"By kidnapping innocent cubs?!" Kuri cried out, still trying to process the information.

"No harm is going to come to them Kuri," Thimin said. "Janja gave me his word. Once they have control over Pride Rock they'll..."

"Thimin are you crazy?!" Kuri shouted. "The hyenas are worse than Scar was. They'll destroy the Pride Lands just like he did. You can't possibly think this is a good idea?"

"Its already been done," Thimin said bluntly.

"If Kovu and Kiara knew about this.." Kuri began. But she was interrupted by Thimin's furious roar.

"You would betray me like that?!" he hissed, getting right in Kuri's face.

"No Thimin I wouldn't," Kuri said, backing away from her mate. "I would never do that to you."

"I'm sorry 'Uri," Thimin said, giving his mate a nuzzle. "But you'll see. This is for the best."

"I hope you know what you're doing 'Min," Kuri said, laying her head on Thimin's shoulder. While they were talking neither cheetah noticed Fuli running off to inform her friends what she had just heard.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kion was getting really anxious. It had been two days since he had eaten anything and the golden brown cub was really hungry. But what concerned him even more was the lack of water. But Kion knew he couldn't let his fear show for the sake of Leona. Just then he heard Janja's voice mumbled something. Then the rock to the cave moved but only enough for a zebra leg and a gourd of water to be thrown in. Then the rock was move back into place. Kion ran over to the zebra leg and gourd with Leona right behind him. Kion used his claw to open the gourd and he and Leona drank until all the water was gone. "You have the meat this time Kion," Leona said. "I'll just eat what's left."

"Thanks," Kion said, with a smile. With that he dug into the leg making sure he left enough for Leona. He even ate the rotted parts not caring at this point because he was so hungry. After he had finished Kion let Leona have the rest. When she was done Kion was about to say something when he heard a voice call out, "Kion! Chaka! Furaha! Leona! Where are you guys?!"

"Here!" Kion cried out. He heard Chaka cry out at the same time he did. Then he heard footsteps approach. "Kion?' the voice whispered. "You in there?'

"Suni?!" Kion cried out, shocked to see the hyena pup there. "What are you doing here?"

"I followed my Dad here," Suni explained. "I was worried about you and your cousins. Are you guys ok?"

"We'd be better if we weren't in here," Kion declared.

"I'll see if I can move this rock," Suni said.

"Wait!" Kion cried out. "We should try to move it together."

"Good idea," Suni said. "Think your cousin can help?"

"Sure I can!" Leona declared, to wanting to be viewed as a baby. With that the golden Princess ran over beside Kion.

"Ok on three," Kion commanded. "One, two, three." With that the three cubs pushed as hard as they could trying to get the rock to move. The rock move slightly but not nearly enough for Kion and Leona to get out of. "Darn it!" Kion cried out, as he slid down the wall.

"Don't worry Kion I'll get you help!" Suni declared. "I'll be back I promise!" With that the hyena pup ran off hoping she'd be able to find someone that would help her.

TLKTLKTLK

Suni ran until she reached the Pride Lands. Unfortunately the first lion she saw was Simba. The golden lion was with Leo and Kopa searching any clues to where Janja might have taken the cubs. "Oh great," Suni muttered. "Just great. But I have to try. I just hope they'll..." But before she could continue the though she heard a roar echo through the air. Gulping Suni saw Simba standing before her, glaring at the pup.

"You again," Simba growled, baring his teeth at Suni. "I thought I told you not to come back here!"

"B-but I have something to tell you," Suni stammered, trying no to let her fear take over.

"Everything that comes out of a hyena's mouth is nothing but a lie!" Leo snarled, his light brown eyes filled with fury.

"C'mon guys she's just a pup," Kopa said, feeling bad for Suni.

"This is the same hyena that was threatening Kion before," Simba informed his son.

"No!" Suni cried out. "I was just talking to him. Please you've gotta listen to me."

"You need to leave!" Simba roared. "Now! You're lucky you're a pup otherwise I would have already killed you!"

"But its about the cubs!" Suni cried out. "I know where they are! If you come with me I'll take you there!"

"Not a chance!" Leo hissed. "Its probably a trap. After all you are Janja's daughter. He probably sent you here to lure us into the trap!"

"No!" Suni said. "Its not a trick!"

"Go!" Simba roared, raising his paw. "Now!" Suni gasped and ran off, realizing she was in a losing battle.

"Maybe we should have listened to her," Kopa said. "I mean what is she was telling the truth."

"Kopa don't be so gullible," Leo said, looking at his brother-in-law. "She knew her father has the cubs and she was using that the play on our emotions so they could ambush us."

"Leo's right son," Simba said, gently. "Janja knows we'll do anything to get the cubs back so he figured using his own cub would make us less suspicious and more likely to go with her. Trust me it was all a trick."

"I know Dad," Kopa said with a sigh. "You guys are right. C'mom lets continue our search." With that the three lions went about their searching.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Bunga, Beshte, and Ono had met back up with Fuli and the young animals were trying to think of ways they could use to find their friend. Just then they saw Suni came racing towards them. Only she wasn't paying attention and ran smack into Beshte's side and went crashing to the ground.

"Are you ok?" Beshte asked, helping Suni to her feet.

"Yeah I'm fine," Suni said, brushing herself off. "Hey I know you guys. You're friends with Kion aren't you?"

"Yeah what of it?" Bunga asked, glaring at Suni.

"Yeah what do you care hyena?" Fuli growled, glaring at Suni.

"Look I know what everyone thinks about hyenas," Suni said. "Especially me since I'm Janja's daughter but you gotta believe me when I say I'm not like my father. I like Kion. He's pretty cool. And I know where he and his cousins are."

"You do?" Bunga asked, the surprise clear in his voice.

"Yes I do," Suni declared. "And I'll take you there right now!"

"Hold on," Fuli said. "How do we know this isn't a trick?"

"Yeah," Ono said. "Maybe we should get our parents in on this."

"Good I want you to," Suni declared, surprising everyone. "In fact go an get them right now. I'll wait."

"One moment," Bunga said, motioning for his friends to join him off side. "What do you guys think?" the honey badger asked.

"I believe her," Beshte said.

"Yeah same here," Bunga declared. "Ono? Fuli? What do you guys think?"

"We're in," Fuli said, looking at Ono, who nodded.

"Ok Suni we're in," Bunga declared.

"Good," Suni declared. "Then follow me." With that the group of young animals were off to save their friends.

 **A/N well there you go folks ch 18 complete. How'd you like it? Let me know in a review please.**


	19. A Daring Rescue

**A/N The usual thanks to my ever loyal reviewers and readers. Ch 19 coming at ya. Enjoy and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer**

 **Ch 19 A Daring Rescue**

Suni lead her new friends to where Kion and his cousins were being held. But the young animals quickly stopped when they saw about ten hyenas there. The fivesome hid behind some rocks before they were spotted. "Great how are we supposed to get past those guys?" Fuli whispered.

"Leave that to me," Bunga declared, as he began to walk towards the hyenas.

"No! Bunga wait!" Suni hissed.

"I'll distract 'em," Bunga said. "You guys free Kion and the others." Then without another word Bunga walked towards the hyenas.

"I'd better keep an eye on him," Ono declared, flying towards Bunga.

"Hey you guys!" Bunga shouted, getting the attention of the hyenas. "Free meal! Come and get me!"

"Look fellas," Hasila growled. "Lunch is served."

"You'll have to get me first," Bunga declared, taking off. The hyenas all ran after him forgetting about their intended job.

"Now's our chance," Suni declared. "Lets go." With that the hyena pup took off with Fuli and Beshte right behind her. "They're in here," Suni said, running over to the caves.

"Kion!' Fuli cried out.

"Fuli?" Kion said, his amber eyes wide with shock.

"Don't worry Kion we're gonna get you and your cousins out of here," Fuli said. With that the young cheetah began to push on the rock that was blocking the cave entrance.

"Fuli allow me," Beshte said. With that Fuli stepped to the side and Beshte pushed the heavy rock away from the entrance.

"Yes!" Kion shouted. "C'mon Leona we're free."

"Finally," Leona said walking out of the cave.

"Hey what about us?' Furaha called out.

"On my way," Beshte said, running over to the other cave and pushing the rock out of the way.

"Boy am I glad to be out of there," Chaka declared.

"C'mon lets get out of here," Fuli said. But they were stopped by a voice saying, "Well well well looky what we got here." Gasping the group saw Janja standing there along with Chungu, Cheezi and Karaha.

"Well looks like someone was planning a little breakout," Chungu said, with a laugh. "And a failed one at that."

"Good thing we came when we did," Karaha declared. Just then the other hyenas returned, having lost Bunga in the tree tops.

"Boys," Janja said. "Looks like we're gonna eat good tonight. We've got hippo and cheetah on the menu."

"Great," Fuli muttered as the hyenas surrounded her and her friends. "Now what?"

"Now you lion cubs are goin' back in the caves," Janja commanded.

"No! Please don't put us back in there!" Leona cried out.

"We're not going in there again!" Kion shouted, struggling against Hasila who was pushing him towards the cave.

"We've gotta do something Beshte," Fuli declared. Beshte was about to respond when suddenly fruit began to rain down form the sky. Looking up the group saw Ono flying over head, dropping fruit on the hyenas.

"Hey what the.." Janja muttered.

"Now!" Beshte shouted. With that the hippo rammed into the hyenas sending them flying in the air. Fuli clawed Hasila as hard as she could. This distracted him long enough for Kion and Leona to make a run for it. They looked to the side and saw Chaka and Furaha were already running.

"No!" Janja shouted. "Get them!" With that Janja began to run after the other cubs.

"No Daddy stop!" Suni shouted, getting in front of Janja.

"Suni!" Karaha shouted, shocked that her daughter was stopping her mate. "What are you doing?!"

"I just don't want anyone to get hurt!" Suni declared, thinking quickly. The pup didn't want to give away her true intentions just yet so she thought of something to say really quickly.

"Relax Suni," Janja said, roughly patting his daughter's head. "Ain't nobody gonna get hurt 'cept those who have it comin'." With these words Janja joined the other hyenas, who were already in pursuit of the cubs.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kion and his friends were running as fast as they could. "Wait!" Fuli shouted. "Where's Bunga?!"

"Right above ya," Bunga called, swinging down from the trees and landing on Beshte's back.

"Where exactly are we running to anyways?" Chaka panted.

"There's a hidden cave straight ahead," Ono informed his friends. "Its under a hill so we should be safe there."

"Then lets go!" Kion shouted. With that the young animals ran until they found the hidden cave. They quickly hid inside it and luckily it was big enough for all of them to fit in. Making sure they kept really quiet they remained still until they heard the hyenas above them.

"Man where'd they go?" Chungu asked.

"Keep lookin'," Janja ordered. "They couldn't have gotten very far. Spread out!" With that the hyenas spread out. After what seamed like an eternity the cubs heard Chungu say. "I think we lost 'em boss."

"They must've turned another way," Janja growled. "C'mon lets go." With that the hyenas left to search elsewhere.

"I'll go see if its safe," Ono whispered. With that the small white bird climbed out of the cave and flew above. After a few minutes Ono came back. "All clear," he declared.

"Phew," Kion breathed as he and the other cubs climbed out of the cave.

"C'mon," Chaka said. "Lets go home." With that the cubs began to head back towards Pride Rock.

TLKTLKTLK

After walking for hours Kion and his friends began to wonder if they were heading in the right direction. "I'm tired," Furaha complained.

"I'm hungry," Leona whined. "And thirsty."

"Why don't we see if we can find some water," Chaka suggested. "Ono think you an find some for us?"

"Already ahead of you," Ono replied, taking off. After a few minutes the little white bird returned. "There's a small watering hole to the west," he informed the group.

"Lets go guys," Chaka said. With that the group headed towards the area where Ono said the water would be. After getting a drink the cubs decided to settle down for the night. But first they had to find something to eat.

"Leave that to me," Bunga declared. "Be right back." With that the honey badger was off. He returned a little while later with his arms full of fruits and grasses. "And there's plenty more where this came from," he declared. "Dig in." With that Bunga, Ono and Beshte all began to eat.

"Hey aren't you guys hungry?" Beshte asked, his mouth full of grass.

"Uh no offence but we don't eat grains and fruits," Furaha said.

"Yeah we're more along the lines of meats and stuff like that," Chaka said.

"Hey I know!" Bunga cried out. "Grubs! Your guys need some grubs!"

"What's grubs?" Leona asked, confused.

"Here I'll show ya," Bunga said, walking over to a rock that was nearby. Lifting the rock up Bunga revealed all the bugs that were underneath it. "There you have it," he said. "Grubs. Enjoy."

"Eww gross," Furaha said, wrinkling her nose

"There's no way I'm eating those," Chaka put it.

"Well its either this or nothin'," Bunga declared, popping a bug into his mouth. "Besides Uncle Timon and Uncle Pumbaa told me that your Grandpa Simba used to eat bugs all the time when he lived with them."

"Yeah he told us that story," Chaka said, with a sigh. "Well guys if Grandpa can do it then so can we." With that Chaka picked up a large worm. After staring at it for a few seconds Chaka put the worm in his mouth and swallowed it. "Not bad," he said, smacking his lips.

"Lemme try one," Kion said, taking a big blue beetle and putting it in his mouth. "Crunchy yet satisfying," he said, after a minute.

"Try one 'Ona," Chaka said, offering his sister another worm. Leona hesitated, not sure if she wanted to eat the bug. But she knew her big brother wouldn't steer her wrong so she took the worm and swallowed it.

"Hey it really isn't that bad," the golden Princess declared. "Fur' you should try this."

"I will if Fuli does," Furaha said, looking at her cheetah friend.

"You're on," Fuli said, taking a bug and eating it on one gulp. "Your turn Furaha," she said, holding out a big blue beetle.

"C'mon Furaha you have to eat," Kion said, hoping his cousin would listen to him.

"Well I guess you guys are right," Furaha said, taking the bug. "Ok here goes," she said, closing her eyes and popping the bug in her mouth. "Eww it feels so slimy," she squealed, with a shudder. "But I guess its not so bad." With that the cubs eat until they were full. Once they were done eating they found a nice clearing where they could sleep.

"Hey you guys can sleep on me if you wanna," Beshte offered.

"Thanks but I think it'll be too crowded up there for all of us," Chaka said laying down on the ground. "But Leona you and Furaha and Kion should sleep up there."

"Nah I'm good," Kion declared, laying down and making sure he was close to Fuli. Leona and Furaha climbed on top of Beshte and Bunga climbed on top of them. Ono perched on Beshte's head and within minutes the group of young animal were fast asleep.

TLKTLKTLK

Later that night Kuri was beside herself with worry because Fuli hadn't come home. "Oh Thimin where could she be?" the female cheetah asked, her voice cracking.

"Don't worry Kuri I'm sure she'll turn up," Thimin said, trying not to sound worried.

"We should go look for her," Kuri declared.

"Good idea," Thimin said. With that the couple went off in search of their lost daughter.

 **A/N well there you have it ch 19 complete. What did you all think? Review please.**


	20. Making a Hard Decision

**A/N:A Thank you all for the reviews.** **Ch 20 coming at ya. Enjoy and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer**

 **Ch 20 Making a Hard Decision**

The next morning Kuri and Thimin returned, both cheetahs disappointed by the face they were unable to find their daughter. "Thimin you don't think those hyenas had anything to do with this do you?" Kuri asked, her green eyes wide with fear.

"They had better not," Thimin growled. "But I'm sure as Hell going to find out." With that the male cheetah was off, heading for the Outlands.

"Thimin wait!" Kuri cried out, running after her mate. "I'm coming too!"

TLKTLKTLK

A few minutes later Thimin and Kuri were in the Outlands where they soon found Janja and his clan. "Alright Janja where is she?" Thimin demanded, getting right in the alpha male's face.

"Whoa there Thimin you'd better back the Hell up," Janja growled, baring his teeth at the male cheetah. "Unless you want me to rip your face off!"

"I want to know where my daughter is!" Thimin growled. "So to Hell with your threats!"

"And what makes you think I know that," Janja asked, still glaring at Thimin.

"Because you're good at making cubs disappear," Thimin responded, his voice a low growl.

"Well Thimin maybe if your kid hadn't gotten the bright idea to play hero then I wouldn't have had to make her disappear," Janja said.

"What do you mean by that?" Kuri demanded, dreading the answer.

"Lets just say she's with those bratty lion cubs now," Janja said, with a cruel laugh.

"No!" Thimin cried out, baring his teeth at Janja. "You bastard! We had a deal!"

"Had is the key word there Thimin," Janja said cruelly. "That deal is off now."

"You traitor!" Thimin roared. "After everything I've done for you! You wouldn't even have those lion cubs if it wasn't for me! You owe me!"

"I don't owe you squat," Janja said roughly.

"Yeah," Chungu put it. "It ain't our fault you were dumb enough to fall for it."

"I'll kill you!" Thimin roared, lunging towards Janja. But he was quickly pinned down by Cheezi and Chungu.

"You know Thimin if I were you I'd beat it," Janja said, motioning for Cheezi and Chungu to let Thimin up. "Unless of course you want you and your pretty mate here to become our lunch."

"This isn't over Janja," Thimin growled as he and Kuri turned to leave. "Not by a long shot." With that the cheetah couple began to walk back towards Pride Rock.

"Oh Thimin what are we going to do?" Kuri whispered, her voice shaking.

"We have no choice," Thimin said, with a sigh. "I'm going to do something I though I'd never do. Follow me." With that Thimin began to walk faster while Kuri had to run to keep up.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile back at Pride Rock Kovu and Kiara had some visitors. Markum and Mari had arrived, concerned that their son hadn't come home the previous night. Chivis and Hessa were also there both of them concerned by Ono's disappearance. "Oh Kovu this is getting out of hand," Kiara said, her amber eyes wide.

"I know," Kovu said. "But don't worry Ki' I'm sure..." Just then Timon and Pumbaa came onto the scene.

"Hey Kovu Bunga didn't by chance spend the night here did he?" Timon asked, trying not to let his fear show in his voice.

"No Timon he didn't," Kovu said, shaking his head.

"Don't tell me Bunga didn't come home last night either," Kiara groaned, closing her eyes.

"Ok we won't," Pumbaa said. "Even if it is true."

"Great," Kovu groaned. "Just great."

"I just bet Janja has something to do with this," Simba growled

"Dad that wouldn't make any sense," Kali said, shaking his head. "I mean what need would Janja have for kidnapping Bunga, Ono, and Beshte?"

"Yeah I mean its not like he could hold them for ransom or anything like that," Vitani put it.

"I believe I can answer that question," a voice said. The group turned and saw Thimin and Kuri standing there.

"Well I'm surprised to see you both here," Kiara said, her eyes wide with shock.

"You said you know something about this," Kovu said, looking at the two cheetahs.

"Yes I do," Thimin admitted. "You see my daughter, Fuli has also disappeared and I fear I am responsible for it as well as the disappearance of the other children."

"How so?" Kiara asked, her voice low.

"Well you see," Thimin said, taking a deep breath. "I know for a fact Janja is responsible for the disappearances. I know this because I confronted him myself about Fuli's disappearance."

"Why would Janja have any interest in our children?" Mari wondered.

"Because of me," Thimin said with a sigh. "He took my daughter to spite me. I assume your children were with her and that's why they got taken as well."

"But why would Janja want to hurt you Thimin?" Markum asked.

"Because.." Thimin began. But he was cut of by Hessa's angry shout.

"Because he's working with Janja and obviously Janja double crossed him," she said, glaring at Thimin. "Isn't that right Thimin?"

"Is this true Thimin?" Kiara asked, shocked that the male cheetah would do such a thing.

"Yes its true," Thimin admitted, lowering his eyes in shame.

"Hold it let me get this straight," Timon said, rubbing the area between his eyes. "You were working with Janja against Kovu and Kiara and helped Janja kidnap their kids? And now our kids have to suffer because of it?!" The meercat was livid, which was a rare thing for him.

"Thimin why would you do such a thing?" Pumbaa asked, glaring at Thimin. Like Timon it was rare for the warthog to get angry but this pushed the pair to their limits

"Yes Thimin why?" Simba asked, his voice low and threatening. The only thing stopping the former King from attacking the cheetah was Nala rubbing against him trying to calm her mate down.

"I thought I was doing the right thing," Thimin admitted. "I have a confession to make here."

"Can't wait to hear this one," Kopa muttered.

"I..I've had a grudge against Kiara's family for years," Thimin said. "When I was a cub my parents were murdered by Scar. He damn near killed me too. This was after he had promised us protection from his hyenas. After that I vowed revenge on him. But he died before I could make good on that vow. And I just assumed you all are the same as him since you have the same bloodline. That's why I allied myself with Janja. But I realized that hyenas are far worse than lions could ever be. I'll never be able to forgive myself for that. I just hope I won't cost me the one thing I love most in this world." Thimin's eyes filled with tears as he thought about what could happen to his daughter.

"Well Thimin I hope you realize that we're nothing like Scar," Kiara said.

"I admit I'm still not fully convinced of that," Thimin said, not looking Kiara in the eyes. "But I'd rather see lions rule that those damned hyenas."

"Well Thimin you may not get to have that wish," Kovu said with a sigh.

"What are you talking about 'Vu?" Kali asked, looking at his brother-in-law.

"Kiara and I have been talking," Kovu began.

"Kovu please let me," Kiara said. Kovu nodded and Kiara took a deep breath. "Like Kovu said we've been talking," Kiara continued. "And we've been searching for days now and still haven't come up with any trace of the cubs."

"And now with the disappearance of the other cubs we fell we have no choice here," Kovu said.

"What do you mean?" Kopa asked, not liking where this conversation was going.

"We mean," Kiara said. "We're going to give Janja what he wants."

"You don't mean..." Vitani began, her blue eyes wide.

"Yes 'Tani we do," Kovu said sadly. "We're going to give Janja control over the Pride Lands."

 **A/N well there you have it folks ch 20 complete. Review please.**


	21. Doing the Right Thing

**A/N:** **Thank** **you all so much for your reviews.** **Ch 21 coming at ya. Enjoy and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer**

 **Ch 21 Doing the Right Thing**

"Hold it," Kali said, shaking his head. "You guys can't be serious."

"Kali nothing is more important than our kids," Kiara said, looking at her younger brother.

"Yeah I know that Kiara," Kali said, with irritation. "But you can't really think that Janja is really going to let the cubs go do you?"

"We just have to trust he'll keep his end of the bargain," Kiara said, simply.

"Puh that's a good one," Leo said, rolling his light brown eyes. "Trust and hyenas do not go together."

"Dad you can't be ok with this," Kopa said, looking over at Simba. "Say something will ya?"

"Kopa Kiara and Kovu already discussed this with me and your mother," Simba explained. "And as much as I don't like it they are the King and Queen and what they say goes."

"I don't think any of us are ok with this," Cala piped up. "But we aren't doing this for us. We're doing it for our kids."

"Yeah I know," Kali said with a sigh. "And I'll do anything to get my daughter back. Right Kopa?" The golden Prince looked over at his creamy coated twin when he said this part.

"Right," Kopa said, with a sigh of his own. "I just hope those scum give us our kids back."

"When are we meeting them?" Jasiri asked.

"Tomorrow night," Kiara said. "Here's what's going to happen." With that the Queen explained to everyone what the deal was. Little did they know that Safara, Nash, Colo and Kuoko were listening nearby.

"We can't let this happen," Safara whispered.

"We should go look for our cousins ourselves," Nash declared.

"Great idea 'Ash," Colo said with a smile. "Count me in."

"Me too," Kuoko said, with a smile.

"You in Saf'?" Nash asked, looking at his sister.

"You bet I am," Safara said. "C'mon lets go." With that the cubs snuck out the back exit of Pride Rock and went to search for their cousins.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kion and his friends had woken up to an unfamiliar sight. Then they realized where they were. And Kion quickly saw that Ono was nowhere to be seen. "Hey guys where's Ono?" the golden brown Prince asked.

"Beats me," Chaka said with a shrug.

"I don't know either," Furaha said.

"I think he said something about searching for a way home," Leona said. Just then Ono came flying in and perched on Beshte's head.

"Guys I think I know how to get back to Pride Rock," the small white bird said. "But its still a long ways from here. Another bird I was talking to said it was at least a day's travel by foot."

"Then we'd better start walking," Chaka declared.

"We should probably eat first," Fuli pointed out. "We'll need all the strength we can get."

"Great idea," Bunga said, going over to a rock and pulling it up, revealing the bugs underneath. Once they were finished eating and drinking from the pond that was nearby the group of young animals were on their way back home.

TLKTLKTLK

Later that night the cubs were getting tired they decided they should find somewhere to rest. But before they could suddenly they heard voices calling their names. Looking up the group was shocked to see Safara, Nash, Colo and Kuoko running towards them. "Oh thank the Kings we found you guys!" Safara cried out nuzzling her cousins and friends.

"How'd you guys get away from Janja?" Colo asked, after nuzzling them as well.

"We would have never escaped if it wasn't for them," Furaha said, nodding her head towards Fuli, Bunga, Ono, and Beshte.

"And Suni," Ono put in. "We would have never known where you were if it wasn't for her."

"Janja's daughter helped you?" Nash said, his ruby red eyes wide with surprise.

"She's nothing like her father," Kion declared. "She actually cares what happens to us."

"Wow she's a hero," Kuoko said, her light brown eyes filled with awe.

"But what are you guys doing here?" Chaka asked.

"We went looking for you," Safara said. "Uncle Kovu and Aunt Kiara are going to give Janja control of the Pride Lands tomorrow."

"What?!" the group cried out.

"Why would Uncle Kovu and Aunt Kiara do that?" Kion wondered.

"Probably because they think Janja still has us and giving him control of the Pride Lands will get us back," Chaka explained to his cousin.

"We've gotta stop that from happening!" Kion cried out.

"When's the meeting gonna take place?" Chaka asked.

"Tomorrow night," Nash said.

"Then we'd better hurry and get back," Chaka declared.

"But Chaka I'm tired," Leona whined. "I don't wanna walk anymore."

"We have to 'Ona," Chaka said gently. "Otherwise Mom and Dad are gonna lose the Pride Lands."

"I don't want that to happen," Leona said softly.

"C'mon you can ride on my back Leona," Beshte said, getting down low so Leona could climb on him. With that the group left hoping they'd make it back in time to stop their parents from making a huge mistake.

TLKTLKTLK

The next day back at Pride Rock Kovu was looking out at his Kingdom with a heavy heart. "I hate to think what those scum are gonna do to these lands," he said to himself. The brown coated King let out a heavy sigh and continued to look out at the Pride Lands. "Some King I am," he thought miserably. "I can't even keep my Kingdom safe. And what's worse is that I wasn't even able to keep my own children safe. I'm a failure all around. Looks like Zira was right. I am weak and worthless." Kovu felt tears form in his emerald eyes but he knew he couldn't lose it. He was the King and he had to be strong for everyone else. Just then Kovu heard someone approaching him. Turning his head he saw Kali walking towards him.

"Hey there 'Vu," Kali said, sitting beside his brother-in-law.

"Hey Kal'," Kovu said, softly.

"You're dreading tonight aren't you?" Kali asked.

"Giving those scum the Pride Lands is the last thing I want to do," Kovu declared. "They'll destroy them just like Scar did. But I can't risk my kids' lives or the lives of Kion and Furaha. I just hope I'm doing the right thing here."

"I know exactly how you feel," Kali said. "And now its even more difficult since Safara, Nash, Colo and Kuoko decided to go looking for them."

"Well at least we know Janja doesn't have them," Kovu said. "I just hope they're alright."

"I hope so too," Kali said, with a sigh. Just then they heard someone clear their throat. Turning the two lions saw Simba standing there, a somber look on his face.

"Its time Kovu," was all the golden lion said. Without waiting for a reply Simba turned and walked down the side of Pride Rock.

"C'mon 'Vu lets get this over with," Kali said. With that the golden coated Prince and his brown coated brother-in-law walked down the side of Pride Rock. When they reached the bottom they saw Simba standing there with Nala by his side. Cala and Kopa were there as well. Kiara walked up to Kovu and nuzzled as and Jasiri did the same to Kali.

"We may as well go," Kovu said with a heavy sigh.

"Good luck," Hera said, nuzzling her sister and the rest of the group.

"We'll be thinking about you all," Yoki put in with a smile.

"We love you guys," Leo said, giving the group nuzzles.

"We love you guys too," Kovu said with a small smile.

"Shall we go?" Kopa asked, trying not to let any emotion show. Kiara nodded and motioned for the rest of her family to follow her and Kovu. With that the group left to meet with Janja and hand over their Kingdom to him.

 **A/N well there you have it folks ch 21 complete. Hope you all enjoyed it. Let me know in a review please.**


	22. It all Comes Out

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews** **here's Ch 22 coming at ya and remember English translations are in parenthesis. Enjoy and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer**

 **Ch 22 It all Comes Out**

Kovu and his family were walking towards the Outlands all of them dreading what was going to happen. They reached the Outland border and saw Janja waiting there along with his hyenas. "Janja," Kovu said curtly.

"Kovu," Janja growled back. "Kiara."

"Janja," Kiara said flatly. Then Queen looked around hoping she'd see the cubs. "Where's the cubs?" she asked, trying not to growl.

"In a safe place," Janja responded.

"We had a deal Janja," Kovu hissed, glaring at the hyena. "You said you'd have the cubs with you when we met. Now where are they?"

"Look Kovu I ain't dumb," Janja growled back. "I knew that if you saw the cubs you'd attack us and take the cubs without givin' us anything. Now once we have what we want you'll get you brats back."

"I don't trust you Janja," Kovu hissed. "How do I know that once I give you what you want you won't just keep our cubs?"

"Well then looks like we have a problem don't we?" Janja hissed. "Looks like you're backin' out. Guess we got no deal after all. Mzingo! Give orders to the other hyenas to dispose of the brats!"

"You got it boss," Mzingo said, acting like he was going to fly away.

"Wait!" Kovu cried out. "Stop! The deal is still on!"

Janja smiled to himself and turned towards Kovu saying, "That's more like it. Now here's what's gonna happen. We're gonna get that monkey to come and make it official."

"Already thought of that," Kiara said, looking up at the trees. Suddenly Rafiki popped out of the trees and down to the ground.

"I am here," Rafiki said, giving Janja a look. Then he looked at Kovu and Kiara and said, "Are you sure you wanna do dis? De results will not be good."

"Yes Rafiki we are already aware of that," Kovu said, with a sigh. "But are kids' lives are way more important."

"Yes dat is vedy true," Rafiki said with a nod. "But how can you be so sure dat de cubs are still being held captive?"

"What do you mean?" Kiara asked, giving the mandrill a strange look.

"Rafiki what do you know about this?" Simba asked, knowing Rafiki had ways of knowing things no one else did.

"He means the fact that Kion and his cousins made an escape!" a voice cried out. Turning the group was shocked to see Suni come forward.

"Suni!" Janja snapped, glaring at his daughter. "What are you doing?!"

"Stopping you Dad!" Suni declared. The four month old pup was glaring at her father when she said this part.

"Suni you don't know what you're doing here!" Karaha cried out.

"Yes Mom I do know what I'm doing," Suni declared. "And I can't let Dad do this. Especially since I saw Kion and his cousins make their escape myself."

"So you don't even have the cubs anymore?!" Kovu snarled, glaring at Janja.

"Suni don't know what she's talkin' about," Janja said, glaring at his daughter. "We caught the cubs after their attempted escape and locked them back up."

"Liar!" Kopa snarled, baring his teeth at the male hyena.

"You really wanna take that chance Kopa?" Janja said, in a low threatening voice. "Do any of ya wanna take that chance?" The group all looked at each other then back at Kovu and Kiara.

"We need to make sure," Kovu said. "I want Zazu to see the cubs again so we can see if you're lying or not."

"That ain't gonna happen," Janja said. "Either you hand over the Pride Lands now or you never see your brats again. Now which is it gonna be?"

Kovu looked over at Kiara, who nodded her head. Taking a deep breath the King spoke, "Fine. You win Janja. The Pride Lands are yours."

"Thought you'd see it my way," Janja sneered. Then he turned towards Rafiki saying, "Lets make this official monkey."

"Vedy well den," Rafiki said. "But we cannot do it here. It must be done at Pride Rock."

"Fine," Janja said. "Lets go." With that the hyenas headed towards Pride Rock with the rest of the group right behind them.

TLKTLKTLK

A little while later the group had reached Pride Rock. When the other lionesses saw Janja and his hyenas their eyes got wide with both surprise and fear. "Its ok ladies," Kiara said. "They're here for a reason. The hyenas are going to be taking control of the Pride Lands." This cause a mummer of disbelief and protest to ring out among the lionesses.

"You can't be serious," one lioness cried out.

"They'll destroy the Pride Lands like Scar did!" another cried out.

"Ladies please settle down," Kovu pleaded. "There's a very good reason we're doing this."

"Its the only way to get our children back," Kiara declared. "Janja kidnapped them and he'll kill them unless we give his control of the Pride Lands."

"I know this is hard," Nala said. "Believe me I do. I was around the first time the hyenas were here. I remember full well the destruction they caused. That's what makes this decision all the more difficult."

"But we agree with Kovu and Kiara," Simba put in. "The cubs' lives are more important than a throne. And I think that anyone of you would do the same thing if it were you in this position." This cause the lionesses to all look at each other. Then they all nodded their head in agreement.

"We support our King and Queen," Vitani cried out. "Right ladies?" This cause the lionesses to all voice their agreement.

"But we won't accept Janja as our King," Hera cried out. "We'd rather live in the Outlands."

"Oh that was the plan all along," Janja hissed. "Now enough of this stalling. Monkey do your thing."

"Vedy well," Rafiki said curtly. "Den we shall begin." With that Rafiki motioned for Kovu, Kiara, Janja and Karaha to step forward. "De first ting I shall do is officially declare Kovu and Kiara as no longer being King and Queen."

"Then do it already," Janja snapped.

"As you wish," Rafiki said, glaring at the alpha male. With that the old monkey took his stick and waved it above Kovu and Kiara. "Kovu," he began. "Kiara. Is it your wish to step down as King and Queen of de Pride Lands."

Kovu and Kiara looked sadly at each other then looked at their family, who nodded at them. Taking a deep breath the couple looked at Rafiki and said together, "Yes it is."

"Vedy well de," Rafiki said, sadly. "Den I declare dat you two are no longer..." But before Rafiki could continue they heard a familiar voice cry out, "Stop!" The group turned and saw the cubs running towards them full force.

"Chaka! Leona!" Kovu and Kiara cried out embracing their children.

"Mom! Dad!" the siblings cried out nuzzling their parents.

"Kion!" Cala and Kopa cried out, nuzzling their son.

"Mom! Dad!" Kion cried, burying his face in his parents' fur.

"Furaha!" Kali and Jasiri cried out, pulling their daughter close.

"Mom! Daddy! I missed you guys so much!" Furaha cried out.

"Oh Safara thank goodness you and Nash are ok," Vitani said, nuzzling her children. She looked over and saw Hera and Leo nuzzling Colo while Yoki was licking her daughter over and over again.

"Janja you lying bastard!" Simba snarled, taking a step towards Janja.

"Simba please allow me," Kovu said. Simba nodded and took a step back. Kovu snarled at Janja, "You lied to me!"

"Well duh," Chungu said with a laugh. "Its what we do."

"You need to leave," Kiara snarled, glaring at the hyenas. "Now! Before we decided to end you pathetic lives."

"Oh Kiara," Janja cackled. "We ain't goin' nowhere. You see we still intend on takin' over here.

"Over my dead body," Kovu hissed.

"Have it your way," Janja sneered. "Attack!" With that Janja and his clan charged towards Kovu and his pride out for blood. Kovu let out a roar of his own and his lionesses charged towards Janja's clan. And so the battle for Pride Rock was on.

 **A/N Hope you all enjoyed ch 22. More action to come in ch 23. Review please.**


	23. Battle at Pride Rock Part 1

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. I really appreciate them.** **Ok here's Ch 23 coming at ya. Enjoy and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **CH 23 Battle at Pride Rock Part 1**

Janja and his clan charged full force at Kovu and his Pride both sides out for the kill. "Chaka get you sister and the other cubs inside," Kiara commanded.

"But Mom I wanna help," Chaka protested.

"You're only nine months old," Kiara pointed out. "The best way you can help is by protecting your sister and cousins." Chaka started to say something but the brown Prince thought better of it and instead he went inside with his cousins, sister and friends right behind him.

"Man this sucks," Colo grumbled, flopping down on the ground.

"Yeah tell me about it," Nash said, with a grunt as he flopped down next to his friend.

"Hey we don't have to just sit here and do nothin'," Bunga declared.

"Bunga what can we possibly do?" Furaha asked. "We're just cubs."

"We aren't just cubs!" Bunga declared, standing and putting his fist in the air. "We are the Pride Land Guard! When the Pride Lands are in danger we protect them! And they're in danger right now!"

"I never thought I'd say this," Fuli began. "But Bunga's right. The Pride Land Guard protects the Pride Lands no matter what!"

"Yeah!" Kion cried out, jumping to his feet. "Then lets go! You guys in?" Kion looked at his cousins and friends when he said this part.

"You bet we are!" Chaka cried out. "Right guys?" The brown coated Prince looked at the others when he said this part.

"You can count me in!" Ono declared

"Me too," Beshte said, a determined look on his face.

"We're in," Safara and Nash said together.

"There's no way I'm missin' out on a good fight," Colo declared.

"Me either," Kuoko put in.

"Fur' you in?" Kion asked, looking over at his cousin.

"I don't know," Furaha said, her blue eyes filled with worry.

"Hey its ok if you don't wanna fight," Kion said, giving Furaha a nuzzle.

"Yeah," Chaka put in. "You can stay and keep Leona company."

"Hey!" Leona cried out, glaring at her brother. "How come I gotta stay here?"

"Because," Chaka said. "You're only two months old. You could get hurt."

"There's no way I'm missing out on all the fun," Leona declared, narrowing her emerald eyes at Chaka.

"Leona this isn't going to be fun," Kion said. "This is dangerous."

"I know that Kion," Leona said, with irritation. "But you aren't that much older than me. I mean you and Furaha are only four months old. And Safara is only six months old. And Colo and Kuoko are only five months old. And Chaka..."

"Ok ok we get the point," Chaka said, annoyed at the whole situation.

"C'mon lets just go!" Bunga cried out, annoyed that he had to wait so long.

"You coming Fur'?" Leona asked, looking at her older cousin.

"Yeah I'm comin'," Furaha said. With that the group went to the cave's entrance. Seeing that the majority of the fighting was near the top of Pride Rock they made their move.

"Ono you and Bunga go up the back way," Chaka commanded. "You guys are smaller so you can easily fit. Kion you Furaha and Safara go to the left. Beshte you, Colo and Kuoko go straight up to the top. Fuli you and Leona and Nash are with me. We're going to the right."

"Wait how come you're in charge?" Furaha asked.

"Well I am the oldest," Chaka said. "It would make sense for me to be the leader."

"Oh who cares?" Fuli snapped, her forest green eyes filled with irritation. "Lets just go."

"Lets do this," Kion said, his amber eyes filled with determination. With that the young animals were off hoping they could help their parents beat Janja.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kovu and his lionesses were having a hard time against Janja and his hyenas. "What's the matter Kovu?" Chungu sneered as he, Hasila and Cheezi circled around the King. "Out of energy all ready?"

"Hardly," Kovu snarled. With that Kovu let out a furious roar and lunged towards the hyenas. He tackle Hasila to the ground and the pair went rolling biting and clawing the whole way. Cheezi went in to help but Kovu quickly threw Hasila off of him and into the other hyena sending them both crashing to the ground. But Kovu had forgotten about Chungu and was tackled by the heavy set hyena. Kovu tried to throw Chungu off if him but the hyena's weight was too much for Kovu due to the injuries he had already received from Hasila. But Kovu was determined not to go down without a good fight. Using all the strength he had Kovu kicked Chungu as hard as he could sending Chungu flying threw the air. Kovu stood, panting for breath. But he had little time to recover. Cheezi and Hasila had recovered and tackled Kovu to the ground. By now Kovu's energy was at a low and no matter how hard he struggled he couldn't break free.

"Time to say good bye Kovu," Chungu hissed, advancing on the brown coated King. "Cheezi Hasila hold him tight."

"You got it Chungu," Cheezi said, with a laugh. With that Hasila tilted Kovu's head back exposing his throat.

"Time to end this," Chungu said as he raised his paw to slit Kovu's throat. But suddenly he was bombarded by rocks and twigs. "Hey what the.." he muttered, guarding his face.

"Pride Land Guard defend!" Bunga and Ono cried out as they raced out from hiding. Ono raced towards Cheezi and Hasila pecking at their heads. Bunga ran towards Chungu with a hand full of rocks. The honey badger bombarded the hyena as fast as he could.

"King Kovu now's your chance!" Bunga cried out. With out wasting a minute Kovu charged towards the hyena trio sending them flying backwards and into a net that Ono and Bunga had set up. Bunga quickly tied the net up successfully trapping them.

"Hey!" Chungu cried out. "You'd better let us out of here!"

"Yeah!" Hasila cried out. "You'll be sorry!"

"That should hold 'em," Bunga said, brushing his hands together.

"Thank you both so much," Kovu said, pulling the honey badger and bird close. "I owe you my life."

"You don't owe us anything Your Highness," Ono said.

"Yeah we're the Pride Land Guard," Bunga declared proudly. "Its what we do."

"I'm going to help the rest of my Pride," Kovu declared. With that the King ran off with Ono and Bunga right behind him.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kopa and Cala were having a battle of their own. The couple had gotten in over their heads and soon found themselves surrounded by ten large hyenas. "Oh Kopa what are we gonna do?" Cala whispered, her green eyes filled with fear.

"We fight Cala," Kopa declared. "We fight until we've got nothin' left."

"You're right Kopa," Cala said, getting her confidence back. With that the couple charged fighting until the bitter end. But Cala soon found herself outmatched and four hyenas quickly pinned the golden brown lioness down.

"Cala!" Kopa cried out, his amber eyes filled with fear. But the creamy coated lion didn't have a chance to help his mate because the other hyenas pinned him down. As much as he struggled Kopa knew there was no way he'd be able to throw six fully grown hyenas off of him. "This is it," he thought with fear. "I'm done for." But just as one of the hyenas was about to slash Kopa's throat suddenly he heard someone cry out "Pride Land Guard Defend!" and Kopa felt the hyenas being thrown off of him. Looking up Kopa saw the Beshte had arrived and had flung the hyenas that were on him off the side of Pride Rock. Kuoko and Colo were helping Cala fend off her hyenas and they too were flung off of Pride Rock.

"Whew that was close," Kuoko said, wiping her forehead off.

"That was so cool!" Colo cried out. "Uncle Kopa Aunt Cala are you guys ok?" The light brown cub looked at his aunt and uncle when he said this part.

"We are thanks to you guys," Kopa said, giving Kuoko and Colo nuzzles and patting Beshte on the back.

"You cubs were so brave," Cala said also nuzzling the young animals.

"We're the Pride Land Guard," Beshte said, proudly.

"Yeah," Colo chimed in. "Its what we do."

"Well don't think we're not grateful," Kopa said, with a smile. "C'mon 'Ala lets go see if we can help the others." With that Kopa and Cala were off with Colo, Kuoko and Beshte right behind them.

 **A/N well there you go folks Ch 23 complete. I hope you all enjoyed reading it and stayed tuned for the conclusion in ch 24. And as always review please.**


	24. Battle at Pride Rock part 2

**A/N thank you all for the reviews** **and see ch 1 for disclaimer. Enjoy.**

 **Ch 24 Battle at Pride Rock part 2**

Meanwhile Kali and Jasiri were having a battle of their own. The couple had come across Karaha and about ten of her friends. Jasiri and Karaha faced off and soon the two females were engaged in a heated battle. Jasiri soon found herself on the winning end and she had Karaha pined down. But the female hyena wasn't about to play fair. Giving a signal to her friends the other hyenas jumped on top on Kali biting and clawing. Kali succeeded in throwing some of them off of him but the other hyenas dug their claws deeper into the golden Prince, causing his to roar in pain. "Kali!' Jasiri cried out, her brown eyes wide with fear. Karaha used this opportunity to throw the rusty brown lioness off of her and into a stone wall that was nearby. This cause Jasiri to hit her head, knocking her out cold.

"Jasiri!" Kali cried out, fearful for his mate's safety.

"Don't worry Kali," Karaha said, coldly. "I'll make sure you precious mate's death is quick and painless. Yours on the other hand is going to be quite the opposite." With that Karaha let out a evil laugh and advanced on Jasiri.

"No!" Kali cried out, struggling against the hyenas that were holding him. "Jasiri!" Kali closed his eyes, unwilling to watch his mate's throat get slashed. But suddenly Kali heard a cry, "Pride Land Guard defend!" Kali opened his eyes and saw a golden and black flash go in front of him. Suddenly Chaka came out of no where and tackled Karaha to the ground. The flash continued to go back and forth and Kali heard Leona's voice say, "Take that you meanies!" Suddenly the hyenas went flying off of Kali and he was able to get off. Looking over he saw that Nash had joined Chaka in fighting off Karaha. They managed to make her back off from Jasiri and Kali ran over to check on his mate.

"This ain't over you miserable brats," Karaha hissed. With those words Karaha swiped at the the two male cubs catching them in the face. Chaka fell to the ground but Nash merely wiped the blood off his face and let out a small growl.

"You bitch!" the black coated cub snarled. With that he lunged at Karaha, catching her by surprise. But Karaha quickly recovered and hit Nash as hard as she could sending him flying into the rock wall, knocking him out.

"Nash!" Leona cried out, her emerald eyes wide with fear. But the golden Princess' fears were for not when Fuli ran as fast as she could, catching Karaha by surprise and knocking her to the ground. By now Jasiri had regained consciousness and she and Kali quickly ran to the cubs' aid.

"Give it up Karaha," Kail growled, his blue eyes filled with hate. "Your friends all left you. Its over."

"Hardly," Karaha scoffed. "I still have a pawn a can use." Kali gave the female hyena a confused look and suddenly she lunged. But she didn't aim for Kali or Jasiri. Instead Karaha aimed for Leona. But Chaka was watching and quickly jumped in front of his little sister, taking the blow. Chaka let out a howl of pain as Karaha's claws dug deep into his side.

"Chaka!" the group cried out, fearful for the young Prince.

"Not exactly what I planned," Karaha hissed. "But it'll do." With that Karaha laughed evilly and ran down the side of Pride Rock.

"Chaka!" Kali cried, running over to his fallen nephew.

"What happened?" a voice said. Turning the group saw Leo and Hera standing there, looks of concern on their faces.

"Chaka's hurt," Kali said. "Karaha got him good.

"Oh Kings Above!" Hera cried out, her green eyes wide.

"I'll get help," Leo offered. The light brown took a step, but winced when he did so.

"Are you ok Leo?" Jasiri asked, concerned for her brother.

"I'm afraid your brother may have been injured during the battle," Hera explained to her sister-in-law. The light tan lioness nodded to the long claw marks that were on Leo's side as she spoke.

"I'll get help," Fuli offered. "I'm faster anyways." Without waiting for a reply the young cheetah took off heading for Rafiki's tree.

"I think I was able to stop the bleeding," Kali declared, with a sigh. "I just hope the others are ok."

"Me too Kal'," Jasiri whispered. "Me too." With that the group waited on Rafiki's arrival, hoping Chaka would be ok.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile one final battle was taking place. And this was between Kiara and Janja. The Pride Land Queen and the Alpha Male were facing off in a battle to the end. "Give it up Janja," Kiara growled. "You clan is already retreating. Face it. It's over."

"It ain't over 'til I say it is," Janja growled back. With that Janja let out a roar and lunged towards Kiara, tacking her to the ground. Kiara threw Janja off of her and quickly got to her feet. But she was soon met by a paw to her face. Kiara let out a roar of pain and after wiping the blood off the golden brown lioness was shocked to see Karaha standing there along with Chungu, Cheezi, and Hasila.

"It's a good thing I found these numbskulls and freed them," Karaha hissed. "I though you could use some help Janja."

"If I want help I'll ask for it!" Janja growled, surprising Karaha. "Stand aside. I've got this." Without waiting for a response Janja attacked. Kiara was caught off guard but she quickly recovered. Kiara once again threw Janja off of her and he went flying to the ground. Growling Kiara advanced on Janja and swiped him hard in the face, causing him to roar in pain.

"This is for stealing my cubs!" Kiara snarled, swiping Janja once again.

"Hey!" Janja shouted to Karaha. "Don't just stand there! Help me!"

"Right boss," Hasila said. "C'mon lets do this." With that the other hyenas began to help their leader. But suddenly a voice cried out, "Oh no you don't! Pride Land Guard defend!" Surprise the group turned and saw Kion racing towards them with Safara and Furaha right behind him. But this also distracted Kiara and Janja used this opportunity to throw the Queen off of him sending her sprawling across the ground.

"Like I said Kiara," Janaj hissed. "It ain't over 'til I say it is." With that Janja hit Kiara as hard as he could, knocking her out.

"Aunt Kiara!" Kion cried out, running over to his aunt's aid. The golden brown Prince jumped on Janja's back biting and digging his claws on.

"Ahh get the Hell off of me you brat!" Janja roared, trying to reach around and thrown Kion off of him. But Kion held strong refusing to let go. Kiara was struggling to get up when suddenly a paw helped her to her feet.

"Daddy!" Kiara cried out, surprised to see Simba standing there.

"Are you ok Kiara?" Simba asked, looking at his daughter with concern.

"I'm fine," Kiara declared, shaking her head to clear it. "But Kion's on top of Janja. "I think he may need you help."

"Got it," Simba declared, running over to help his grandson. By now Janja had thrown Kion off of him and he was fuming mad.

"You'll pay for that," Janja hissed raising his paw to strike the cub. But suddenly Janja was tackled by Simba, who sent the male hyena flying thrown the air.

"Oh you are so dead!" Janja roared, glaring at the former King.

"Bring it on Janja," Simba hissed, glaring right back. With that the two males race towards each other out for blood.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Safara and Furaha had managed to once again trap Chungu and Cheezi with the help of Nala. But the trio failed to noticed Karaha sneaking off to help her mate, who was struggling with his battle with Simba. "Hey where'd Karaha go?" Safara said, looking around for the female hyena. Just then the group heard a blood chilling scream. Looking over they saw Karaha dropping Kion's bloody body on the ground, an evil smile on her face. "Kion!" Simba cried out, his eyes wide with horror.

"Another time Simba," Janja hissed. With that he and Karaha freed their henchmen and took off heading back to the Outlands.

"Oh Kion!" Nala cried running over to her fallen grandson, with Safara and Furaha right behind her.

"Grandpa is Kion ok?" Furaha asked, her voice coming out a soft whisper.

"Please say he's going to be ok," Nala chocked out, her blue eyes filled with tears. Simba looked up at the females with sad amber eyes. "He's alive," came the response. "But he won't be for long if we don't get him help."

"And dat is what has arrived," Rafiki declared, riding in on Fuli's back. "I sensed I would be needed hear first so hear I am."

"I'll get the others to come here," Fuli said, after taking in her friend's bloody condition. With that Fuli took off to gather the rest of the group.

"Rafiki please help my nephew," Kiara pleaded, her amber eyes filling with tears.

"Oh yes don't chu worry my Queen old Rafiki knows exactly what to do," Rafiki said, with a wave of his stick. By now Kali had joined the group along with Jasiri, Hera, Leo, Nash Leona and Fuli. Kali had the injured Chaka in his mouth.

"Mommy!" Leona cried out, running over to Kiara and nuzzling her front leg.

"Oh Leona thank goodness you're ok," Kiara whispered, as she nuzzled her daughter. Then she noticed her injured son. "Chaka!" the golden brown Queen cried out, running over to Kali, her amber eyes wide. "What happened?" she asked, as she gently took her son from her brother.

"Karaha gav him a good hit," Jasiri declared, as she nuzzled her daughter.

"Damn that bitch!" Simba hissed. "I swear if anything happens to either one of my grandsons I'll.." But Simba was stopped by Nala loudly clearing her throat and nodding towards Leona and Furaha, who were staring at their grandfather with wide eyes. "Never mind," Simba said shaking his head. "Its not important. The important thing is to get Chaka and Kion the help they need."

"I could not agree more," Rafiki declared. With that Rafiki gently carried Kion into the cave and motioned for Kiara to follow him. With that Kiara followed the mandrill inside the cave while the others waited outside. Just then Kovu arrived on the scene with Bunga and Ono with him.

"Daddy you're back!" Furaha happily exclaimed as she embraced her father.

"Hey there sweetheart I'm glad to see you too," Kovu said, nuzzling his daughter. "But where's the rest of my family?"

"Kiara's inside with Rafiki," Simba replied.

"Was she hurt?!"Kovu asked, his emerald eyes filled with worry and concern.

"No she's fine," Simba said, reassuringly. "But I'm afraid Chaka and Kion were both badly hurt."

"What?!" Kovu cried out. "Why didn't anyone tell me my son was hurt?!"

"Kovu dear we just found out ourselves," Nala said gently. "But I'm sure both he and Kion will be just fine."

"What happened to Kion?" a voice asked. Turning the group saw Kopa standing there along with Cala, Beshte, Colo and Kuoko.

"Kopa son I'm afraid Kion was injured during the battle," Simba said, gently putting a paw on his son's shoulder.

"What?!" Kopa and Cala cried out.

"Where is he?!" Cala cried out, her voice breaking.

"He's being looked at by Rafiki," Hera said softly, giving her sister a nuzzle.

"I'm going in there," Kopa declared.

"Kopa I think you should let Rafiki look at him," Kali said, gently.

"If Kiara's in there with her son then I should be allowed to be in there with my son," Kopa declared. Just then Kiara emerged from the cave, a very sad look on her face. When she saw Kovu Kiara ran up to her mate an buried her face in his jet black mane.

"Oh Kings Above," Simba whispered, closing his amber eyes.

"Kiara what is it?" Kovu asked softly. "Is it Chaka?"

"Chaka's going to be fine," Kiara sobbed. "But Kion... He's..he's.." Kiara broke down and began to sob again.

"Kiara," Kopa began, his voice breaking. "Is Kion...I mean he's not..." Kopa stopped not wanting to complete that horrible thought. Kiara opened her mouth to respond but before she could Rafiki emerged from the cave. Kopa and Cala ran up to mandrill, their eyes filled with concern.

"Rafiki how's my baby?" Cala asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Please tell us he's going to be ok," Kopa whispered. Rafiki looked up at the couple, a very sad look on his face.

"I vedy sorry," Rafiki said, with great sadness. "But as hard as I tried I am afraid we lost young Kion."

 **A/N well folks there you have ch 24 done. I hope you all enjoyed it and as always please review**


	25. A Final Plea

**A/N Thank you all so much for the reviews and alerts. I really appreciate them. H** **ere's ch 25 for ya and see ch 1 for disclaimer. Enjoy.**

 **Ch 25 A Final Plea**

"No," Kopa said, shaking his head. "No. You have to be wrong Rafiki. My son can't be d-dead. He c-can't be..." Kopa trailed off unable to keep the tears back. He lowered his head and his chestnut brown mane covered his face as he sobbed. Simba and Nala ran to their son and pulled him close. Cala let out an ear piercing wail and fell to the ground, sobbing uncontrollably. Hera and Jasiri ran to the golden brown lioness and pulled her close. Kiara began to sob again and Kovu held his mate close, while Leona cried for her cousin between them. Kali lowered his head as the tears came. He looked over at Furaha, who was crying as well. He pulled his daughter close and she buried her face in his front leg. Bunga, Ono, and Beshte all just looked stunned at the news about their friend. By now Vitani and Yoki had arrived on the scene and was comforting their children while Leo was comforting Colo. Just then Beshte's parents arrived along with Ono's parents and Timon and Pumbaa. "We just heard what happened," Chivis said sadly. "I am so very sorry for your loss Kopa and Cala."

"Yes we can't even imagine what the two of you must be feeling right now," Hessa said, shaking her head sadly.

"Thank you," Cala managed to choke out. Timon and Pumbaa went up to her and hugged her. Then the pair embraced Kopa, who held them tight.

"If there's anything we can do to help," Markum offered.

"We appreciate it," Kopa choked out. "We really do. But there's nothing you can do. There's nothing anyone can do. Nothing can bring my son back. Nothing." Kopa let out a sob and lowered his head unable to continue.

"Man I can't believe this is happening right now," Kali whispered, shaking his head sadly.

"But Chaka's going to be ok isn't he?" Simba asked, looking hopefully at Rafiki.

"Yes young Chaka is going to be just fine," came Rafiki's reply. "But he will have to take it easy fer de next two weeks."

"Well at least that's some good news," Mari said, with a sad smile. Just then Kuri and Thimin walked up the side of Pride Rock.

"Mom!" Fuli cried out, running over to her parents and embracing them. "Daddy!"

"Oh Fuli thank goodness you're ok," Fuli cried out, nuzzling her daughter.

"Oh Fuli I thought I lost you," Thimin whispered, tears in his eyes. "But I'm so very glad I didn't. I'm so very glad you all are safe and back home."

"Not all of us Daddy," Fuli whispered, sadly. "Kion was killed by Karaha."

"Oh my that's awful," Kuri gasped, putting a paw to her mouth. "I am so sorry. Really I am."

"Thank you Kuri," Cala said, softly wiping her eyes with her paw.

"I am sorry for your loss," Thimin put in.

"Yeah right," Kopa growled, whipping his head towards the male cheetah. "I bet that you just soo sorry Thimin. Psh right. This is exactly what you wanted."

"Kopa I can assure you I never wanted any cubs to die," Thimin said.

"The Hell you didn't!" Kopa roared, taking a step towards Thimin. Thimin backed up a step, fearful at what Kopa may do.

"Kopa honey please calm down," Nala said, gently.

"No Mom I won't calm down!" Kopa growled. "This whole thing is Thimin's fault! He's the one who helped Janja kidnap our cubs! If he hadn't helped them none of this would be happening right now and my son would still be alive!" Kopa's voice broke and he stopped for a minute to compose himself. Clearing his throat the creamy coated Prince continued his rant. "But my son is dead. And its all _his_ fault!" Kopa took another step toward Thimin, who was staring at his with wide eyes.

"Kopa please," Thimin pleaded, as he backed away from the furious lion. "I know you're absolutely right this is my fault. And I regret it. I wish I could take it all back. But I can't. But I did try to help you."

"Yeah after your own cub went missing," Kopa snarled, his amber eyes filled with rage. "I should kill you you son of a bitch!"

"Kopa killing him won't bring our son back," Cala said, her voice shaking. "It'll just make things worse. And lets not forget Fuli is here along with the other cubs."

"I know you're right Cala," Kopa whispered, lowering his head. "This just hurts so damn bad. It feels like my heart had been ripped out of my chest."

"I know honey," Cala said, nuzzling her mate. "I feel the exact same way." With that Cala pulled her mate close and together they both wept for their lost son.

"Son," Simba said, after a minute. "I think you'll feel a lot better once you say goodbye."

"Dad I..I don't think I can," Kopa stammered.

"Honey your father's right," Cala said gently. "We have to say our goodbyes."

"Cala I can't," Kopa protested. "I can't say goodbye to my boy. I just can't. I.." Suddenly Kopa let out a sob and ran down the side of Pride Rock.

"Kopa wait!" Kali cried out, as he began to run after his twin.

"Let him be by himself honey," Nala said gently.

"Wow poor Kopa," Leo whispered, shaking his head sadly.

"He's really hurting," Vitani said, her voice breaking.

"I can't even imagine how he and Cala must be feeling right now," Yoki said, wiping her eyes.

"Cala you wanna go in?" Hera asked her twin.

"Yeah," Cala said, taking in a shaky breath. "I just wanna get this over with." With that the golden brown lioness walked in the cave, with her sister right beside her. The rest of the group followed, making sure they kept a respectful distance.

TLKTLKTLK

When the group got inside the cave they saw Kion in the middle, laying very still. "He looks like he's sleeping," Cala said softly.

"I only wish he were," Rafiki said sadly.

"Take you time sis," Hera said gently.

"Oh Hera how do I do this?" Cala asked, her voice breaking. "How do I say good bye to my baby?"

"You'll find the words honey," Nala said, gently nuzzling her daughter-in-law. "Just say what's in your heart."

"Ok," Cala said, taking in a shaky breath. "Here goes. Kion..my sweet little boy. I'm going to miss you so much. I love you so very much my darling boy. My heart will never be whole without you here with me. But I am so proud of you Kion. You were so brave fighting those hyenas. That took so much courage and strength that most four month old cubs don't have. A mother couldn't have asked for a better son. And I'm going to miss you so much." With that Cala lowered her head and sobbed, laying down beside Kion as she did so.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kopa had ran to the watering hole where he broke down and cried. Kopa fell to the ground and sobbed for a few minutes. After he had grieved for his son Kopa got up and began to pace. Then he looked up at the night sky and saw the stars shining brightly. Then Simba's words about the Great Kings of the Past being up there went through Kopa's head. "Grandfather I don't know if you can hear me," Kopa began. "But if you can I really need you help. Please don't take my son. He's only four months old and isn't ready to join you and Grandmother yet. He's such a brave and strong little guy and he's really needed down here with us. I'm not just saying that because I don't wanna lose my son. Kings knows I don't wanna lose him. I love him more than my own life. I just feel like he was meant to do more in this life. So if you could give him back to us I would be forever grateful. Please Grandfather I just want my son. Please." Kopa's voice trailed off and he lowered and began to cry once more. Suddenly Kopa felt a strong breeze go through his mane and suddenly a gust of wind almost knocked him over. Startled Kopa looked up and to his shock he could sware he saw Mufasa up in the stars. Then an even more amazing things happened. Mufasa spoke to him.

"Kopa you're wish will be granted," Mufasa said.

"Wh.." Kopa began, to stunned to speak.

"What you asked for was something out of pure selflessness," Mufasa said, smiling at his grandson. "And you are right. Kion was meant for more in this life. So you're wish will be granted."

"Thank you Grandfather," Kopa said with a smile. "Thank you!"

"Take care of Kion Kopa," Mufasa said, as his image began to fade away. "Cherish every moment with him."

"I will Grandfather!" Kopa cried out, as he began to run home. "I will!" With that Kopa ran back to Pride Rcok hoping Mufasa's words would be true.

 **A/N well folks there you have ch 25 done. I hope you all enjoyed it and as always please review.**


	26. The End

**A/N thank you all for the reviews. Here's ch 26 for you which will be the final chapter. Enjoy and see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Ch 26 The End**

Meanwhile Cala was still sobbing over Kion's body, while Hera gently rubbed her sister's back. Suddenly a strong gust of wind came blowing threw the cave. Cala and the rest of the group looked up, surprised of the event. Leaves and flower petals went through the air and circled above Kion, rustling his fur. Then the wind stopped and the leaves and petals settled on his fur. "What the heck was that?" Kovu whispered, his eyes wide.

"I have no idea," Kiara whispered back. The Queen looked over at her parents. Nala had the same awe struck look that everyone else did but Simba had a smile on his face. "Daddy?" Kiara said, taking a step towards her father.

"Just watch Kiara," came the soft reply. Kiara sat beside her father, with Nala on the other side of him. Cala had stopped crying when the wind started and was just staring at what was happening.

"What.." she began. But the golden brown lioness didn't get to finish her thought. Suddenly Kion began to move. The group gasped and Cala cried out, "Kion? Can you hear me honey?"

"Mom?" came Kion's soft voice as he opened his eyes.

"Oh Kion!" Cala cried out embracing her son, tears of joy going down her face. "Oh my sweet baby," she sobbed, licking Kion over and over. "I'm so glad you're ok."

"Wait I thought you said he was dead," Kovu said, looking at Rafiki.

"He was," Rafiki declared. "But I tink dat Mufasa had oder plans fer him."

"He sure did Rafiki," Simba said, with a laugh as he nuzzled his grandson.

"Yeah guess he decided to send me back," Kion declared. "Guess I wasn't ready yet."

"Thank the Kings for that," Cala said, still holding on to Kion. Just then Kopa came running into the cave. When he saw his son awake his amber eyes lit up and he raced towards Kion.

"Kion!" Kopa cried out, embracing his son. "Oh Kion I thought I lost you."

"I think you did for a little bit Dad," Kion said. "But you're never gonna guess what happened."

"I know son," Kopa said. "Your Great Grandfather, Mufasa decided to send you back."

"How did you know that Kop'?" Kali asked, giving his twin a confused look.

"Well.." Kopa began, not quite sure how to begin. "You guys are probably going to think I'm crazy but...well...I...uh...I talked to Grandfather and he said he'd send Kion back to us."

"You talked to him?" Cala asked, giving her mate a strange look.

"And he talked back to you?" Kali asked, also looking at Kopa strangely.

"Yeah," Kopa said, with a slight laugh. "Pretty crazy huh?"

"Not at all son," Simba said, causing the group to look at him. "I happen to know for a fact that you can talk to those who have passed on."

"Daddy that's not possible," Kiara said, shaking her head.

"Yes it is Kiara," Simba said firmly. "I know because I've talked to my father before. Still do. But right before I came back to Pride Rock my father came to me. He's what convinced me to return and fight Scar."

"Wow," Kali breathed, his blue eyes wide with awe. "Dad how come you never told us this before?"

"There never seamed to be a time to tell you," Simba explained. "But the important thing is that we have Kion back with us. Now we just have to wait for Chaka to wake up then our family will be complete again."

"I'm already awake Grandpa," came Chaka's voice. The group turned and saw Chaka staring at them with a smile on his face.

"Chaka!" Kovu and Kiara cried out running over to their son. "Honey how long have you been awake?" Kiara asked.

"I heard the whole thing Mom," Chaka said, still smiling. "I didn't wanna interrupt so I just listened."

"How are you feeling son?' Kovu asked.

"I'm ok I guess," Chaka said, with a shrug. "My side hurt a little though."

"Ah but that shall heal in a couple of weeks," Rafiki said, with a laugh. "Both of de Princes shall be just fine if they rest fer at least two weeks."

"Oh they will Rafiki," Kopa said, looking at Kion. "Right son?"

"Right Dad," Kion said, nuzzling into Kopa's chestnut mane.

"Don't worry we'll keep 'em company," Bunga declared, with a grin.

"Yeah," Ono chimed in. "That way they won't get to bored."

"Dad is it ok if I hang out with Kion and his cousins?" Fuli asked, looking at Thimin.

"Fuli I don't really think we'd be welcome here," Thimin said. "Not after what I did."

"Thimin what you did doesn't affect you daughter being able to play with our kids," Kovu said.

"So you aren't going to banish us?" Thimin asked, generally surprised.

"No we're not," Kiara said. "You weren't thinking clearly and in the end you tried to help us. So no banishment this time."

"But don't think that mean we trust you Thimin," Kovu said, with a little anger to his voice. "Because after what you did it'll be a very long time before we trust you again Thimin."

"I understand," Thimin said. "But please know that I really am sorry for what I've done. And also know that my opinion of you all has changed. Clearly you all are nothing like Scar. I was a fool to think so to begin with."

"Thank you Thimin," Kiara said. "We appreciate it."

"Come Fuli we should get you home," Kuri declared. "After all you've had a very tiring few days."

"Sounds good to me Mom," Fuli said with a yawn. "I'll see you all tomorrow." With that Fuli and her family were gone.

"Come Ono we should go as well," Chivis said.

"Yes you've had quite the week," Hessa put in. "Prince Kion and Prince Chaka I am so very glad you both are going to be ok."

"Thanks Mrs. Hessa," the Princes said together.

"See you guys later," Ono called out as he and his parents flew back to their home.

"Markum I think we should be getting back ourselves," Mari said, nodding her head towards Beshte.

"Yes I suppose you're right," Markum said, looking over at Beshte, who was leaning against the wall, half asleep. Markum laughed and gently nudged Beshte saying, "Come on son lets go home."

"Ok Dad," Beshte said with a yawn. "See you guys tomorrow." With that the hippo family took their leave.

"Wulp I guess I'm gonna settle here for the night," Bunga declared.

"Oh no you're not," Timon said, getting in front of Bunga. "You're coming home with us."

"Yes we really missed you these last few days," Pumbaa declared. "You can come back tomorrow."

"Oh alright," Bunga grumbled. "See you guys." With that the honey badger, warthog, and meercat were off heading for their home.

"Well we'd better get some sleep ourselves," Simba declared.

"Good idea Dad," Kopa said with a yawn. With that Kopa and Cala layed down beside their son and pulled him close. As Kopa watched his son sleep he silently thanked the Great Kings to have his son back with him. He was also grateful that Janja and his clan were taken care of. At least for now. But Kopa just wanted to focus on his family and their bright future they had before them.

 **A/N well folks I know I said this was the end but well its not. I have an epilogue coming up next so our story doesn't end here. But I hope you all enjoyed ch 26. Review please.**


	27. Epilogue

**A/N thank you all for your wonderful reviews. Here's ch 27 the final chapter. Enjoy and see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **CH 27** **Epilogue**

The weeks seamed to fly by like the wind for Kiara and her family. Soon her cubs grew into young adults. Chaka was a year and a half now and was looking more and more like Kovu every day and had a thin black mane growing in. Leona on the other hand was looking more like her mother, only she had a more golden coat. Today was a special day because it was Leona's first hunt. Like Simba had before Kiara was worried about her daughter going on the hunt. But she was put more at ease knowing Furaha, who had had her first hunt a few months back, was going with her. Kuoko was also accompanying the Princess, having had her hunt just a month before. "Be careful darling," Kiara said as she nuzzled her daughter.

"I will Mom," Leona promised, returning her mother's nuzzle.

"Don't worry sis you'll do just fine," Chaka said as he too gave Leona a nuzzle.

"Hey let me get in on that," Kovu said with a smile as he nuzzled his daughter. "Be careful sweetheart," he whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too Daddy," Leona said, with a smile.

"Don't worry I'll take good care of her," Kuoko said, giving Chaka a nuzzle. Kuoko had grown into a beautiful young lioness with a shiny dusty orange coat. It had been announced when Chaka turned one that he and Kuoko were betrothed, which suited the young couple just fine.

"I know you will babe," Chaka said with a smile of his own.

"And I know she'll do wonderfully," Colo said, coming onto the scene and giving Leona a nuzzle. Colo was looking more and more like his father, Leo and had a light brown mane growing in. Like Kuoko and Chaka it had been announced that Colo and Leona were betrothed as well.

"Thanks 'Olo," Leona said, giving her boyfriend a nuzzle.

"Yeah and we all know Furaha is one of the best hunters around," Nash piped up, coming onto the scene. Nash had grown into a very handsome lion and had a jet black mane growing in.

"No I'm not," Furaha said, blushing. Then she leaned in and gave her boyfriend a nuzzle. "But I love you for saying that," she purred.

"Right back at ya babe," Nash said. Suddenly Nash heard Kali clear his throat loudly and he pulled away saying, "Uh yeah well you guys should get going." With that the Princess gave Simba and Nala, who were standing off to the side nuzzles and she and her cousins and friend were off.

TLKTLKTLK

A few hours later Leona returned with a small kill but a kill none the less and the Princess gladly shared her kill with her family. Just then Kion returned from patrolling the Pride Lands with the rest of his Guard. Chaka had stepped aside as leader and Kion proudly took his place. Kion was growing big and strong like Kopa and had a chestnut brown mane growing in. Ono had bowed out of the guard to take his place as Zazu's apprentice. "Guys I have an announcement to make," Kion said, looking over at Leona, who nodded knowingly. "This really is addressed more to you Mom and Dad," he said, looking over at Cala and Kopa when he said this part.

"What is it son?" Kopa asked, giving his son his full attention.

"I've decided who I'm taking as my mate," Kion declared.

"Oh?" Cala said, surprised at the announcement. "And who is this lucky girl?" Everyone had expected Kion and Safara to be mates but those hopes were dashed when she left the Pride a few weeks back to be with her now mate, who happened to be future King of the neighboring Pride.

"Well," Kion began. "Its Fuli." Kion paused expecting everyone to react to this. But to his surprise his parents shared a knowing smile.

"Congratulations son," Kopa said, giving his son and Fuli a nuzzle.

"We're so happy for you honey," Cala declared, also giving the couple nuzzles.

"So wait you guys aren't surprised?" a shocked Fuli asked.

"Fuli anyone with eyes can clearly see you two are in love," Simba said, with a laugh as he and Nala gave their grandson and Fuli nuzzles.

"Well that's a relief," Kion said with a sigh. "When we told Thimin and Kuri I thought their eyes were going to pop out of their heads."

"So Thimin is ok with this?" Kiara asked, after getting a good laugh out of Kion's words.

"He was shocked at first," Fuli admitted. "But after a little bit he was good with it. He and Mom said the same thing Simba did. That it was obvious we were in love." Fuli looked over at Kion, who smiled at her. Then the couple nuzzled lovingly.

"Oh my dears you're going to be very happy together," Nala declared. "I can tell already." With that the rest of the day was spent talking about Fuli and Kion's engagement.

TLKTLKTLK

A year past and their was new life in the Pride Lands. A new Prince was born. This Prince was very special because he was the first of his kind. He was half lion and half cheetah. He was the son of Kion and Fuli. He had his father's golden orange coat with black spots on it and his mother's bright green eyes. Rafiki had arrived for the presentation along with, Bunga, who was training to take his place. Bunga had gotten more serious since he had grown up but still loved to have fun. Especially with Beshte and his mate Chanda's two boys, Zaka and Zuma. But like Timon and Pumbaa Bunga couldn't see himself settling down with a family like his friends had. Ono and his mate, Pesi had just welcomed triplets. Two boys Kuraku and Merengo and a girl, Jicho were born to them about a mouth ago. Chaka and Kuoko had also been blessed with a little one of their own a daughter who they named Malikia, which means Queen, was born. Malikia had her mother's dusty orange coat and her grandfather, Kovu's emerald green eyes. She was born five months ago. Furaha and Nash had also been blessed with a daughter three months ago. They named her Thamani, which mean precious. Thamani had her mother's rusty brown coat and her father's ruby red eyes. Colo and Leona had just had a son of their own just last week. They named him Baraka, which means blessing. Baraka had his mother's golden coat and his father's light brown eyes. But this day was about Kion and Fuli's son. Rafiki and Bunga waled up to the couple and embraced them. "And what name do you give your son?" Bunga asked.

"Ahaua," the couple said together. "It mean unique," Kion said, smiling down at his son.

"Ah de perfect name fer him," Rafiki declared as he picked up the young Prince and walked over to the edge of Pride Rock and held him for all the animals to see. After giving Ahaua back to Fuli Rafiki took his leave while Bunga stayed and talked with Kion. That night Kion was watching his mate and son sleep and he looked over at his family happily sleeping and smiled to himself. "I must be the luckiest lion in the world," he thought. "I have a wonderful mate who has given me a perfect son. Life can't get much better than this." With these happy thoughts Kion layed his head down hopeful for the bright future ahead for he and him family

The End

 **A/N well there you go folks story complete. I was thinking about doing a third installment. Would you all be interested? Let me know and as always please review.**


End file.
